


Time to Burn

by Chickzilla18



Series: Time to Burn [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is bait, Attacks, Avatar, Bending, Character Death, Evil, Exctasy, Gay, Hypnosis, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Mind Control, Nightmares, Protective Zuko, Slow Build, Vampire Zuko, Vampires, feed - Freeform, hunger, imortality, soul mates, starving vampire - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickzilla18/pseuds/Chickzilla18
Summary: Thirst. It was a painfully persistent ache that clawed its way to full attention. It was all he could feel, all he could think. Water filled his mouth when he smelt something; it was sweet, but had a spicy scent that made his nostrils flare and his toes curl. The aroma had him salivating like a dog as the ache became too much to ignore.Feed, was the only coherant thought as he got up and started hunting





	1. Thirst

Zuko woke up on the ground, covered in mud. The rain pelted down on his face, making him hiss in slight pain.

He tried to sit up, but his body felt mushy and broken, he groaned forcing passed the pain and sat up.

He was forced to hold himself up with his hands digging into the wet ground, mud squishing between his fingers uncomfortably.

His vision was dizzy, giving him flashbacks to when he got sick in Ba-Sin-Se.

He put a cold dirty hand up to his face, the wetness of the mud doing nothing to sooth the terrorist attack in his head.

He looked around, his blury vision clearing and giving him a momentary window of sight to see where he was.

It was night. Maybe early morning?

The owl fish hooted above him, flying down and snatching up a mouse that was on the rock next to him.He had to jerk sideways to avoid getting slashed by the owls claws, soft feathers brushing against his chilled arm. The mouse squeeked loudly when it realised it would be the owl fishes next meal.

Meal.

His stomach growled as he got to his feet. Slowly and wobbly but he had gained enough strength to stand. Albeit leaning some of his weight on the tree next to him, he panted. Trying to find his way back.

It was pretty obvious considering he could see the gangs camp fire from where he stood. Miles off but he would make it there before morning perhaps.

Zuko tried to think what the last thing he remembered was, but he couldnt remember anything after he got back with the gang from partying last night.

He croaked and hugged his stomach, making a sound that sounded embarassingly like a dying lemor as a new pain invaded his senses.

Thirst. It was a painfully persistent ache that clawed its way to full attention. It was all he could feel, all he could think. Water filled his mouth when he smelt something; it was sweet, but had a spicy scent that made his nostrils flare and his toes curl. The aroma had him salivating like a dog as the ache became too much to ignore.

His attention turned to the source of the smell, and to his right, a little ways away, he could see another small fire. It was so far that who ever it was wouldnt be able to see him until he was closer.

His vision was cloudy, darkness trying to overpower him as the pain became unbearable. He fell to his knees clutching around his stomach. The rain continued to pound on him like millions of knifes come down to punish him. Is this what death feels like? Is this him dying?

He couldnt move, couldnt breath, couldnt think about anything but the pain and the horrible thirst along with a desperate need for... Something.

With a final gasp, he was out.

...

Tired.

So tired.

Exhaustion was all Zuko could feel when he came to. He was in a different spot with no memory how he got there.

The last thing he remembered was watching a couple of campers sit by a fire amd then that horrible pain hit.

Well the pain was gone. And he felt less dead.

He shook his head at himself, probably just hung over, he had a lot of fire juice the night before.

The moon was still out, but it had stopped raining so hard. Now it was just a comfortable drizzle. 

Zuko got up much easier this time. His bones however stilled ached from exhaustion.

Picking out leaves and grass from his hair, he looked for the camp he saw earlier that would lead him back to his friends. Catching sight of it almost imediatly.

With a pained groan, he started walking towards the camp.

After hours of painfully walking through the woods, he finally made it. However, unable to hold himself up, he passed out from exhaustion out of sight from his friends. Glad simply for the fact that they'll find him soon enough.

The camp was quiet, Sakka, Toph, Suki and Aang sat near a fire with bowls of soup being slowy consumed.

"Should we look again?" Aang asked, growing impatient as his worry grew.

The watertribe nonbender shook his head. "We've already searched this entire area a dozen times in the last couple days. I think were due for a few hours of rest, we can search again in the morning." Sakka said smoothly trying to get the Avatar to relax.

"I dont think I can rest. He's out there. Maybe hurt, its been two days; he would be back by now if he could make it on his own." The airbender said degectedly.

"Aang were all worried but this is Zuko were talking about, he's a survivor. Im sure he's okay." Suki added.

"Zuko?" Toph's head picked up as if she was looking at him.

Sakka stared at her blankly. "Are you seriously just catching on that were talking about him?"

"No! I mean Zuko." She pointed a pale finger to her right and everyone got up to run off in that direction, suprise and hope filling them.

They found him on the ground twenty feet away from the camp. He had fallen in a place out of sight but they were able to find him easily

Aang quickly flipped him on his back and looked him over. He looked like he had spent the last few days in prison. He was cold, and pale. But Aang couldnt see any injuries at first glance so hopefully thats a good thing.

Toph came over looking degected. She stared down at the body as if seeing him for the first time. Eyes tearing up.

"Guys. Theres no heart beat."


	2. Attack

It was quiet after Toph said those horrible words. Nobody wanted to accept it. Aangs mouth fell open as he stared down at the body in a whole new way.

Pain and anger at himself corrupted the Avatar, cold realisation making his eyes clench in denial.

Looking at the dead body of one of his best friends was one of the worst pains he'd ever felt. "No." He whimpered out.

"Aang" Sakka had gotten up out of his state of shock and imediatly grabbed a hold of the airbender, trying to pull him away from what he knew was too terrible for the young boy to handle. "Come on, you dont need to look at this." His own eyes were fighting back tears, he fought to pull the strong avatar away as they watched Suki quickly throw a blanket over the body, but the master of all elements had grown much stronger than him.

Tears fell from grey eyes, "Im sorry." He kept saying over and over. Regret, self hatred, rage, pain all circled in his heart even as three pares of arms forcibly dragged him away.

Toph being the strongest, held him down while Sakka and Suki ran to do something with Zuko's body to get him out of their sight. She petted his head trying to get him to calm down, but shes never been all that great with affection, or comfort. She's usually a person that talks, and gives advise. But there didnt seem to be anything she could say right now. It was too much all at once. Too much pain and shock, it was too much for anyone to handle. There wasnt anything that could be said or done to make this go away. To make it better.

Aang stopped struggling and just fell against his earthbending master, throwing an arm over his sobbing eyes.

Sakka and Suki found a spot to put him where the badger bees wouldnt be able to get to the firebender. They rubbed at their eyes as they put their friend down slowly.

"What are we going to do about Aang? He's probably taking this the hardest." Suki said quietly.

"I dont know. The poor guy already lost his entire people. You should have seen the way he reacted when he thought he lost Appa. I dont know what to do now."

"Should we send a message to Katara?"

"Absolutly, shes gonna want to know imediatly. And if she comes back, shes the best at helping sad people, she could handle Aang the best." He covered Zuko's pale head back up with the blanket.

Suki nodded.

They heard a groan.

Eyes wide they looked around. There was nobody around. But Sakka screamed when Zuko's body sat up.

The blanket was pulled off to reveal a very alive Zuko groaning and rubbing his face with his hand.

Suki gasped, "Zuko!" She threw her arms around his neck, fallowed by Sakka. Zuko fell back in suprise and hugged them back awkwardly.

"Guys? Whats going on, who died?" Zuko said, his voice much clearer than he expected it to be.

"You did." Sakka said getting over his shock from seeing a ghost.

"What?" The prince groaned again.

"Aang," Suki said suddenly, "he doesnt know."

Sakka grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him up, "you gave us all a good scare there pal. We all thought you were dead, have fun getting smothered by Aangs monky avatar greifness." They both quickly lead him back to the camp.

"Dead?" His eyes widened, "why would ya'll think that?"

Sakka looked back at him, "Toph did that weird earthbend-see-everything thing she does. Said there was no heart beat... Guess she was wrong." He shrugged and threw it off.

Toph and Aang hadnt moved from there spot, but Tophs head shot up when she felt them coming. "What the hell?" She said when she noticed Zuko.

Aangs head picked up in curiousity, which turned to shock when he saw Zuko walking with the others. Imediatly he was hugging the elder, speeding over to him with airbending and knocking him down in a bone crushing hug. Zuko patted his head when they got up.

"Ow!" Zuko said rubbing his arm where Aang hit him. "What was that for?"

"For scaring the shit out of me." Aang snapped at him. "Where the hell have you been? We've all been worried sick, and then you just show up passed out, not breathing, pale as death?"

"What are you talking about? I was only gone a few hours, the sun hasnt even come up yet." He was suddenly defensive. "How is it my fault Toph couldnt find my pulse. Im obviously alive."

"Zuko, you've been missing for days." Suki cut in sweetly, bring the news to him carefully.

"What?" He looked at them like they all grew horns. "No I havent. I probably just went to take a piss last night at the party and then passed out drunk in a bush or something."

"I still cant figure out why I can feel all of your heart beats, except for his." Toph pointed at Zuko.

"Toph are you sure your feet arent just malfunctioning." Sakka asked.

"My feet are never wrong." She said proudly in Sakka's face.

"Guys shes right," Aang said, "though I may not be as good as Toph, I can clearly feel everyones heartbeat. Just not Zuko's."

Sakka threw his hands up, "but thats impossible! He's living and breathing right here in front of you two." He stepped closer to Zuko.

"No homo." Was all the warning Zuko got before Sakka pulled open his robe and pressed his ear against his chest where his heart is. Listening for it.

Suki pressed two fingers to his neck.

She felt nothing.

Sakka heard nothing.

"But... Thats impossible." Sakka stepped back in confusion. "What happened to you?"

"I-i dont know. The last thing I remember was we were drinking and playing some game. And then I just woke up a few hours ago in the woods a few miles that way." He pointed in the direction he came from.

His stomach growled, and a familiar ache started turning in his gut. He growled a little.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Im okay. Just hungry." He said grabbing around his stomach.

"Woah thats a monsterous growl your stomach has there. I thought it was an earthquake." Toph smiled.

"Ill get you some soup." Suki walked off to the pot they left by the fire. Everyone fallowing to sit around it.

Sakka pulled a peice of paper from his stuff. "Im gonna write a letter to Katara that we found him." Aang nodded.

"Im gonna go feed Appa." The airbender said as he grabbed a few cabages and walked off.

Zuko smiled gratefully at Suki when she handed him the bowl. It smelled really good. Familiar though. He couldnt place it. The aroma made his stomach growl harder so he took a long drink to satisfy it.

The heat was soothing, but it definitely didnt taste the way it smelled. It was bitter, and dry.

Then he realised it wasnt the soup that smelled so nice. 'What is that?' He thought. He sniffed the air, trying to place it. It was sweet, with a pang of something familiar but he didnt recognise it. It made his mouth water.

Hunger invaded his mind till it was all he could think to do was find the source of the scent. Pain of thirst and blindimg hunger corrupted him.

He turned to his right and saw Toph sipping at her own bowl of soup. As she tipped it back to finish it off, Zuko caught side of her neck. Vision starting to cloud. He was shifting in his spot, clawing at the ground to keep himself stable. It smelled so good. But what was he trying to do? He had the overwhelming urge to hunt. But he didnt want to hurt Toph, one of his friends. One of the first people to believe in him.

Toph suddenly stopped drinking, head snapping over to Zuko in alarm. "Zuko, what are you doing?" Her voice was steady but held a microscopic spike of fear that somehow made him go wild.

"Zuko?" She asked, lifting a clenched fist and leaning away defensively as he unconsciously got closer.

He lunged with a vicious growl.

"Woah!" Toph quickly threw a rock at him, hitting him in the chest and throwing him back. She was able to get on her feet and in a more capable stance just as he went for her again. Eyes black. Devoid of the beautiful firey yellow they usually are.

It was terrifying.

But Toph held herself up and struck him with another rock.

"What the hell Zuko!" She yelled.

"Zuko! What are you doing" Sakka yelled as he grabbed his boomerang and threw it at him to keep him from dodging Toph next rock. He was getting closer to her and getting more and more animalistic. His teeth had enlarged and his nails got longer. He moved simular to a turtle lion and he growled like he was stalking prey.

"Enough Zuko!" Toph yelled before trapping him in a rock tent. Only his head exposed. Just in time too, he was about to pounce and Toph didnt think she would have been able to dodge. He was fast.

He continued to growl and snap his teeth at Toph.

"What the heck is going on?" Aang made a smooth landing on the groumd a few feet away from the others.

With renewed aggression, when Aang showed up, Zuko started going crazy again this time as if trying to get to Aang. But he whimpered like a dying animal when he couldnt move.

"What the heck did you feed him?" Aang asked walking up.

"He started drinking the soup and then just went crazy on Toph." Sakka said.

"You okay?" The avatar asked his blind friend.

"Yes just wondering why Zuko went hungry lion on me."

"Why does he look like that?" The arowhead asked, taking in Zukos apearance.

"We dont know. But he sure wants to get to you Aang." Suki noticed.

Aang paused uncertainly. "Im gonna find out whats wrong with him." He walked up to him slowly, arm raising to his forehead. "Okay Zuko, im gonna have to put my hand near your mouth, dont bite me." He said nervously at the black eyes and long canines.

Pressing his palm to his friends forehead, he closed his eyes and consentrated. The arrow on his head glowed breifly.

...

It was two nights ago. Aang watched as he and his friends all partied near a fire with a few other people. His arrow was covered up and he raised a glass of water to his lips. They were playing truth or dare.

"Sakka, I dare you to kiss Toph." Zuko said evily. Aang watched the satisfied look on Zuko's face when the two cringed.

"But Zuko! My girlfriend is right there!" He pointed at Suki's interested face.

"She doesnt look too bothered," past Aang said smugly.

"Is that a forfeit Sakka?" Zuko leaned towards Sakka with a grin.

Sakka groaned in quickly landed a two second kiss on Toph. Looking dead inside when he pulled away. Everyone laughed when Toph wiped her mouth roughly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Zuko said after he finished laughing. He got up and went out of sight into the bushes.

Aang's spirit fallowed.

Zuko walked a little farther than nessesary, which made Aang confused but he threw it off as him just being shy.

Aang didnt want to watch him empty himself but he didnt want to look away either incase he missed something. And he was imediatly glad he didnt; something moved behind Zuko in the bushes.

Aangs spirit went to investigate, but he couldnt see anything.

Zuko's attention was drawn from what he was doing and he looked in Aangs direction.

At first, Aang feared he could see him. But he took a look in the blank eyes and knew something else was the madder.

Zuko started walking farther into the woods, now out of earshot and far away from anyone who could possibly see him. He didnt say anything, nor did his gaze deter from the spot he was staring at. He just kept on in the same pace as if on a mission.

"Where are you going Zuko?" Aangs spirit asked to no one in particular; he knew Zuko couldnt hear him.

Zuko stopped walking ten minutes later in a big open space near a cave. He shook his head, coming out of his trance. "What the- where am I?" He looked around in confusion. Not able to see the blue spirit pf the Avatar standing confused next to him.

Zuko caught sight of his own foot prints on the ground and sighed, starting his path back. "I need to lay off the fire juice." Was all he said.

He heard a hiss, and before he could do anything, a monster burst out of the bushes and grabbed him so fast even Aang shouted in suprise.

Zuko yelled, but there was a hand covering his face. He tried to get away but strong arms helled him against the moster. His back was to him and he was left in a completly vulnerable position.

Aang stared on in fear. Wishing he could do something but knew that he wasnt physically there. Couldnt even bend in this demention. All he could do was watch and hope there was somthing he could do for Zuko in the future.

His friend continued to stuggle, even as long teeth punctured his neck and the monster started feeding.

He let out a pained yelp. It was high pitched under the hand and Aang could hear it in his voice that he was in excruciating pain.

He continued to scream as the creature fead on him, but soon his cries got softer till there was nothing left.

Aang stared on in fear as the life drained from his friends eyes, but before he could close them, the monster released him with a satisfied gasp.

Zuko fell to the ground, looking week and dead. Aang ran to his side, hand passing right though him when he tried to touch him.

"Wh-what?" Was all Zuko could croak out.

The monster looked like a human, but... Not. They looked hundreds of years old but full of youth at the same time. Their eyes were dark and his teeth were long. Pale flesh rippled with old veins as it breathed in, seeming to draw strength from his meal.

"Sorry, but a sprites got to repopulate or the'll disapear forever." The thing smiled and bent down. "Dont worry dear child, you'll be okay, just let yourself die and you can be reborn into something so much better."

Zuko shook hs head feircely ajd trued to shift away from the creatures claws that reached for him.

"Dont fret child. You will live forever. So long as you continue to feed on the blood of the benders you will be the most powerful creature in the world. Just sleep." He whispered.

Zuko's breath was shallow as tears slowly slipped from his eyes.

Aang watched him lay there until his eyes closed and his heart stopped.


	3. Sorry

Aangs eyes opened, tears staining his face. He took his hand away from Zuko's fore head.

His expression was forelorn as he stared down at his feet.

"Aang? What did you see?" Sakka didnt like the defeated expression the avatar was holding on his usually optimistic face.

"Zuko was attacked by a sprite."

Sakka and Suki looked between one another in confusion. "Dont you mean a spirit?"

"No." Aang shook his head at Sakka. "Spirits are different from sprites. Sprites are tangible monsters that only live to destroy and corrupt." He looked up at his infected friend. "They're rare. But their effects are irreversible." He sighed.

"We have to feed him." He said after a long pause, looking back up at his trapped friend.

"Aang, I dont know if you realise it, but this is no time to feed Zuko like he's a little cat. We need to get him to a doctor." Sakka said.

"Doctor wont be able to help. I know whats wrong with him." He looked towards the others. "He's hungry; He attacked Toph because he smelt her blood. His hunger is attracted to bender blood. Its why he went crazy when I showed up." He walked over to their stuff and picked up Sakkas boomerang and a cup. "I've never meat his attacker but the monks taught me about him. His name in Kahn-zula, he's one of the most vile beings that live on the planet."

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

Aang gave her a small glance but otherwise ignored her as he walked back over to Zuko. "His entire goal is to find one worthy human and make them like him so they can wreck the earth and slaughter every last bender. So that he can rule both the spirit and the human world." Earthbending a table, he put the cup down and held his wrist above it. "I honestly had doubts he existed. But I was wrong."

"Aang?" Suki said.

"What are you doing?!"

Wordlessly Aang cut a deep cut on the side of his wrist. He hissed slightly and glanced up when Zuko started struggling harder.

Sakka quickly snatched the boomerang out of Aangs hand. The airbender let him, focusing on the blood dripping into the cup, it filled up almost half way.

Aang picked up the cup up. "Zuko cant die unless Kahn-zula wants him dead. And if we dont teach him to control his hunger, he'll kill us and then the rest of the world; we have to keep him fead." He put the cup under Zuko's lip and tipped it back.

Like a feral beast, he growled and licked the cup clean. But he calmed down after that, and everyone was relieved to see color returning to their friend's eyes.

The x-prince groaned, but seemed to relax. "Aang?"

Aang put a hand to his forehead again. Then to everyones shock, earth bended Zuko out of the tent.

"Woah! Aang he just attacked Toph two minutes ago! What are you doing letting him out?"

Aang still had that degected look on his face as he responded. "He's okay for now, but were gonna have to keep an eye on him. Probably have to feed him our blood every few hours."

"Huh?" Zuko was on his hands and knees, staring up at the four of them as they stood over him. "Guys whats going on?"

They all looked down at their not so innocent victomated friend. "Zuko, your going to have to tell us when ever you get hungry, even a little bit."

"Why?" Zuko stood up.

"You were attacked by a sprite the other night when you disapeared. They left you... Different." Aang said gently.

"Different how?" Zuko didnt like the pained look in his friends eyes, and he definatly didnt like that the avatar couldnt look him in the face. "Aang what happened to me?" He slouched down and got closer, trying to make eye contact that the boy refused to give.

"Im sorry." Aang felt so guilty, he closed his eyes, unwilling to let Zuko see them clearly. "I should have been there." He wanted to cry as he whispered it. "The sprite killed you, infected you with its venom and made you into an imortal thats meant to kill every bender on the planet."

Zuko's eyes widened. He shook his head, it couldnt be true. He was lying.

Even as he thought that, he knew it wasnt true, the avatar never lied. But if he was meant to kill, would they kill him?

That was okay, he didnt want to live if all he was going to do was start a massacre.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" He asked hopefully.

Aang shook his head sadly. "Your already dead. The dead cant come back. The venoms already corrupted your heart... There is no cure. Only Kahn-zula can reverse the effects of the venom. But the body cannot heal its self this long after death. You'll be dead."

"Im okay with that." Zuko said, making Aang look him in the eyes finally. Zuko didnt like what he saw there. There was so much pain and regret in those usually happy grey eyes, but he wouldn't take back what he said. "I dont want to live if all im going to do is kill innocent people. If theres a way to reverse it Aang we need to do it."

Aang didnt want to admit it, but he knew the fire bender was right, they couldnt risk the lives of millions of innocent people for the life of his friend.

He nodded. "Ill go to the spirit world and do what I can." He knew it would be dangerous, but he had to do it.

Sakka caught on quickly at the flash of fear in his best friends eyes. "You may not make it back." He stated.

The truth hit everyone as they all looked at Aang.

He cringed, "Kahn-zula has a thirst for powerful benders. I dont know what you guys think of me, but I happen to consider my self a very powerful bender." He shook his head. "Im not saying he'll kill me in the spirit world, he wont be able to do that there. But he could find me in the real world." He looked up at them and clenched his fists. "All he has to do is touch me in there, and he'll be able to smell my scent for miles out here. He'll come after me. And fighting him will be worse than fighting the firelord. And well, if I die... I wont get the chance to fight the firelord." He left that statement hanging.

Everyone was silent.

Until Sakka lost it, he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "so your telling me we're doomed if you do go, and we're doomed if you dont?!"

"Pretty much. If I die, the whole world suffers by the fire lord. If I let Zuko be like this, the whole world suffers by his hands if we dont keep him under control." He shrugged. "There is a chance that if I kill Kahn-zula, the effects of the curse he has on Zuko will stop. But only a chance... Im not sure." He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Zuko didnt say anything.

Nobody said anything.

They didnt know what to say.

Was there anything they could say?

"If he comes for me, that means hes gonna come for you too Toph, being the most powerful earthbender in the world, he'll go after you too if he finds you." Aang said what everyone else had thought.

Toph scoffed, "whatever." She crossed her arms.

"You should go somewhere safer." Aang argued.

"Not a chance twinkle toes, your not gonna be able to produce blood fast enough to feed Zuko. And sinse when do I ever run away? No way are you getting rid of me just cause some weird blood sucking monster is coming for us." She stomped her foot and turned away, leaving no room for argument.

"Aang I dont like it either but shes right. Me and Suki arent benders, if Toph leaves you wont be able to handle Zuko."

Suki smiled optimistically, "besides, two of the most powerful benders on the planet working together? I dont think you two have anything to worry about with whats his name."

"I'll help too!" Zuko finally said, "i'll do everything in my power to help you guys."

Aang put a hamd on his shoulder, "I know Zuko, but theres one other thing you guys dont know." He said nervously.

"What could possibly make this situation worse?" Sakka asked.

"Because Kahn-zula infected you with his venom, he has the power to control you. He has the power to make you do anything he tells you too."

Everyones jaw dropped, Sakka smacked his face, "It got worse!"

"So your saying on top of fighting Kahn-zula, you have to deel with Zuko as well?!" Suki said worriedly.

"Yup." Sweat dropped off Aangs aloof face.

"Sounds like fun." Toph said sarcastically.

"This is- this is- this is so bad." Sakka threw the boomerang in anger.

"Understatment of the century Sakka." Aang groaned. "Ugh! Why doesnt anything go well for us?"

"Maybe the universe just doesnt like us." The female nonbender said.

"Why not?" Aang threw his hands up, "I love it so much!"

"Im sorry Aang." Zuko said, getting down on his knees in guilt.

"Don't be Zuko, your more a victom than anyone else." He turned to his friend, the sad expression returning to his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. That's my job, and I failed you."

"What are we going to do if you dont make it out of fighting Kahn-zula?" Toph asked the question everyone else was afriad to ask.

Aang sighed, closing his eyes in fear. "I wont let it happen. Ill make sure Zuko doesnt stay like this. And I will live; I have to fight the fire lord. The whole world is counting on me. I will not fail them again." He clenched his teeth.

Everything was silent again after that.

Until again Sakka had to break it. "You just had to go to the bathroom didn't you?" He looked at Zuko. But before the firebender could say anything in his defense, the boomerang flew back and smacked him in the head.

It was enough to make everyone smile a little. Glad for a little humor in the tense atmosphere.

"Were gonna have to do something with Zuko, he cant be left free." Toph pointed at the eldest.

Zuko didnt say anything, he knew she was right.

"She's right Zuko, I'm sorry but until we figure out what were going to do you have to be locked up." Aang said softly.

Zuko nodded.

"Ill keep first watch of him." The airbender said as Toph and he lead Zuko to the cell they have. They were staying in Zuko's old family house so they had one underground.

Everyone else packed up and went to bed, getting restless sleep. Toph joined them after telling Aang to wake her up when he got tired.

Aang knew he wouldn't do that though.

"Do you need more?" Aang asked Zuko threw the bars once Toph left.

"More what?" Zuko asked without any emotion at all.

"Blood. I dont know if I gave you enough." Aang said tentatively, probably being insensitive, but he had to know for sure. It was kind of important.

Zuko stared at him fir a breif moment. Then he looked down at his feet.

"I am a little thirsty." He said regretfully.

Imediatly Aang pulled out the same cup and waterbended a small knife with the water in the air. It hurt like hell, but he got a simular cut open near the previous one, which had already scabbed over. He poored the blood in the cup, ignoring Zuko's intake of breath at the smell.

Zuko groaned nervously, "you have to?"

Aang nodded, "you only drink bender blood, and there's no way I'm putting my hand in there for you to drink from the source. That could be problematic."

"More problematic than accidentaly drinking you dry?" He questioned as Aang handed him the cup, he tried not to let any spill as he greedily drank from it.

"If you drink from the source and let them live, thats the same as mating with them. They wont be like you, but they will have a spiritual and emotional tie to you. Until death do you part. Its like marriage," he explained what the monks taught him, "only your souls will literally become one. Essentially making you soul mates." He said lamely. But it was true.

Zuko almost spit up, "gross, I cant imagine doing that with you. No offence or anything Aang but your not exactly my type." His face was humorless.

Aang laughed a little anyways. "My thoughts exactly Zuko." He watched Zuko finish the blood, trying not to cringe in disgust. "Was that enough?"

Zuko nodded, handing back the cup and grunting greatfully.

"Are you going to sleep?" Aang asked, taking it out of his hands and setting it on the ground next to him.

The elder shook his head, "I don't feel tired." He explained sadly.

Aang hummed. "That's okay, the monks said that Kahn-zula doesn't sleep either. Maybe its normal for you."

Zuko just made a noise in response, tired of talking about his new condition. "I'm gonna close my eye's." He said as he lay down on the cot.

Aang promised himself he'd make the bed in there more comfortable in the morning. Sinse Zuko would be sleeping in there until he did something about him.

He sighed at himself, it was going to be a long night.

But he had to stay awake.


	4. Search

Zuko was allowed to leave the cell in the daytime, so long as he promised to tell them if he was even the slightest bit thirsty.

Toph had already fead him when she woke up. Just in time too, his stomach was starting to turn.

Her blood tasted different from Aang's somehow. He couldnt really explain it. It was overwhelmingly delicious just like his, but the flavor was different.

They were both sweet, but Aang's blood held something... More. It tasted more potent, and it made him more deliriously out of control. It made him want to go into a frenzy and drink every last drop until there was nothing left inside the boy. Zuko pushed that thought down, far down. He would never hurt his best friend, he promised himself. Though deep down, where his thirst begged to take the airbender, he didnt know if he could keep that promise.

He didn't trust himself.

He almost couldn't get enough of the avatar's blood. Everytime the avatar cut himself the smell made him go crazy, if he wasn't sure that he was getting a sure thing right after, he probably would have tried to bite him.

Said boy was slirping down breakfast like there was no tomarrow. His ribs poping out as his arms raised. His top half was exposed and in a past life Zuko would have made fun of the avatar for having such a girlish figure. With flawless pale skin and a slim body.

The only thing he had going for him that was obviously masculine was his lack of hair. Which suited him well, somehow drawing more attention to his grey eyes that were so dark but somehow held so much wizdom, pride, and happiness.

His eye lashes fluttered, long and black and framing his eyes in a way that could take anyone's breath away...

Zuko glanced away a couple seconds later wondering why he was so interested.

Aang finished his bowl and dejectedly got up and grabbed his staff. Momo made a noise and flew to rest on the boys shoulder, the lemor licked his face as Aang scratched his ear.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to do it."

Sakka had been sitting in front of a fire nation map with Suki, but they looked up when the Avatar spoke, putting their soup down.

Toph was the first to get to him out of the trio, she punched his shoulder smirking at his grunt in pain, "dont worry too much twinkle toes, you got this."

Sakka nodded, "we all believe in you."

Suki smiled sweetly, "yeah I'm sure Zuko will get better in no time."

Aang nodded greatfully, "thank's guy's." Then he remembered something, "remember, I'm not supposed to be moved when I'm in the spirit world, but if I'm in there too long and Zuko needs blood. Do what you have to."

They nodded.

Aang went to his room, closing the curtains and drowning the room in darkness.

Breathing in, he firebended the candles to light them.

They were placed in front of a red and yellow mat in a crescent shape.

Aang sat down feet together, closed his eyes and breathed in, and then breathed out. MoMo got off his shoulder and sat on the ground next to him, getting comfortable to take a nap. Knowing his master may be in there a while.

Aang's arrow glowed, shadows dancing around him.

...

Aang's spirit woke up floating in the middle of a lake. Same position his body was in.

He looked around as he got up.

A swamp?

He hid as a mean looking spirit passed by, it was huge and resembled an anteater.

Aang breathed in, pushing his fear down and taking a better look around.

Kahn-zula should be around here somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko sat far away from his friends, Aang had been in the spirit world for a few hours now.

It was strange, Zuko's new condition.

He found that his senses were hightened to an abnormally high level. It was almost too much to take in, everything around him.

The sun had never felt so alive on his skin. Being a firebender, the sun had always hand a strange effect on his being. But this was different, the sun made him feel... Invinsible.

He could feel the moisture in the air like tiny butterfly's kissing his skin. He could smell the fresh pine from the forest around them over the stench of appa's sweat, over the smell of Suki's cooking, over the musk of the human's natural odar, even over the smell of... Blood.

Zuko' s eyes opened. A familiar thirst invading his senses.

Blood.

He could smell it.

Focusing too much on what he could smell was a bad idea, as he caught the smell of a certain airbender some rooms away.

It was amazing, the way the boy smelled. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bury his face in the boys neck and simply nip and suck at the flesh there, or if he wanted to tear into said flesh, and take every last drop of the boys delicious life.

Both options seemed like heaven.

He got up from his spot, dizzy. And started walking without really thinking about where he was going.

Toph had other ideas though, she had taken Aangs advice and kept a close eye on Zuko. She felt it imediatly when the man got up and started walking in the Avatars direction. Quickly bending a rock wall infront of the firebenders path as she ran over with a knife.

She ignored Zuko's groan of displeasure, his eyes were hungry but they haven't changed color yet, which she guessed was a good thing. He was still Zuko right now.

She kept a safe distance and did the routine slash on her arm, inching closer slowly as the blood dripped in the cup.

Zuko watched it, looking lost, crazed. But he looked like he was still conciously trying to control himself, though it looked like it took some effort. Toph quicked took a few steps back after Zuko suddenly snatched the cup away from her. Blood making a trail as it dripped down her arm to the ground.

"You should patch that up." Zuko said after he drank half the cup, his eyes looked a little more relaxed, less like he was losing a harsh battle. "You cut too deep this time." The red liquid escaped the cup and dribbled down from the corner of his mouth. "You shouldn't be so rash when it comes to this Toph, being afraid of me while your cutting can lead to a whole other problem."

Toph blushed, she had hoped that she had hid her fear a little better but she failed. She hadn't wanted Zuko to know she was afraid of him, it felt wrong after being friends with him for so long.

Zuko noticed he made her sad, "Dont worry Toph, you dont have to try and hide your fear from me." Not that she could, he's found it quite easy to read his friends emotions sinse he woke up to them freaking out. He could smell their fear, their sadness, their anger, even their joy. He was able to read each of them like a book, it was completly impossible for them to hide it from him.

"Im sorry Zuko." His words seemed to only upset her more. She looked close to tears.

He frouned, she was one of his best friends and he hated seeing her upset.

He took a small, tentitive step closer to her, she didnt react. So he took another, and another, and another until he was only a few inches from her. She still hadn't moved but she knew exactly where he was.

Her entire being reaked of fear, but she still didnt move. As if she was trying to hide it.

And to any other person, she would be doing a great job, her face didnt look scared at all. Her eyes were blank pooks of blind light green.

But it was Zuko. And he could smell her fear more than he could smell anything else at the moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you Toph." It wasn't a lie. And he knew that she could feel that. Could even hear it in his gentle voice.

He took one more small step and reached out for her, taking her into his arms. She was such a strong person that he actually forgot how young she actually was. This was a 12 year old girl trapped in the body of the greatest earthbender in the world standing in front of a monster that could kill her at any second if he chose to.

But he wouldn't dare.

He could feel the moment when she deflated, her fear getting smaller and smaller till it was snuffed out completly. She relaxed in his embrace and sighed.

She still smelled good, but he guessed he was already learning to control it. Though this strength might only be because he had just fead only minutes ago, but it was a start; being able to hug his best friend without the desire to rip into her flesh.

At least she wasn't scared anymore.

He let her go after a few minutes. "Feel better?"

She nodded, "yeah." She sniffled. "You know its really weird, the dead is supposed to be cold because their body doesnt produce warmth. But your still like a fernice."

Zuko laughed, "am I? It's probably because I'm still a firebender." He ruffled her long banges.

She shrugged, but a sting on her arm reminded her that she had something to take care of.

She sighed, "I should go take care of this." It was still bleeding, but not as much.

Zuko nodded as she walked off.

He didnt know if she still didnt trust him or if she just forgot but... It still made him sad when he noticed that she hadn't taken down the rock wall she had produced.

He dejectedly walked back to his spot, leaning against a statue and closed his eyes, trying- and failing- not to focus on the world around him.

...

Heeeeeey.

Sorry for the wait :) tbh I actually forgot about the story for a short while because I had to catch up with grades and stuff. But im so excited to be back to working on this story. Theres one part soon that im sooo excited about I wanna jump ahead but im loving the slow build.

Aang- slow like how often you update.

Me- shuddup Aang, go make out with your boyfriend.

Aang- I dont have one yet because someone doesn't update.

Me- god your so impatient.

Aang- I'm a very old man of course I'm impatient.

Me- sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Aang breathed in, feeling nervous. He had been looking through the spirit world for a while now with no sign of Kahn-zula anywhere. Which was strange; he was supposed to animate atleast somewhere close by to his destination.

Unless Kahn-zula's been watching him the whole time.

Aang stopped in place where he was standing, next to a soggy and dead looking tree. It was beaten by the elements in this world, much like the rest of the ecosystem around him. And the greenish orange light that the 'sun' illuminated made it look eary, ghost like. If Aang was in his body it would have sent chills down his spine how beautiful yet ugly the tree was.

Though he couldn't feel it, he knew there was moisture between his toes as dead leaves stuck between them. His bare feet pale against the dead brown.

He looked around, but despite having the vision where he breofly caught a glimpse of what Kahn-zula looked like, the Monks taught him that the sprite could take on many forms. He didnt know what he was looking for at this point.

There wasnt any sign of movement at all, not even a ruffle in the tree as there was no wind in this world.

The only sounds he heard were the distant cries of lost or unborn spirits. Aside from his own breathing of course.

He turned around to continue walking, and screamed when he came face to face with the same monster he saw attack his friend. He had only been a few centimeters in front of him the cursed Sprite.

Dont let him touch you Aang. He thoight to himself

He took a few giant steps back in shock, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Hello Avatar." Thin lips smiled at the bald airbender and blood red eyes peirced into his very soul.

Aang composed himself, straightening himself up and watched the cloaked man carefully. Bowing slightly in response.

"Kahn-zula." His voice reminded him how young he actually was, his voice masculine but still childishly light.

The elder sprite tipped his head to the side, hair falling in a hot mess of long spikes across his red unblinking eyes.

His apearance was deceitfully alluring, but that only served to make Aang even more suspicious of the being. His fear of the man was almost physical, but he refused to show it in his face or in his voice as he spoke.

"Kahn-zula, I've come to ask you in peace to please return my friend back to normal." His face remained stoic, like the time when he had to cross Ko The Face Steeler.

Kahn-zula smiled wider, his face amused, playful.

"You've changed, Avatar." Was all the being said, completly dodging the conversation.

Aang's eye brows rose in question. "Changed?" His curiosity would always be a burden on him. He was always interested in his past lives.

"Yes." His voice had an echo to it. There was no way to decipher what his voice actually sounded like. "I knew you in a different era, many years ago." He took a step closer. And Aang took a quiet step back.

"Please return my friend to the way he was." He asked again, voice the same.

The amusment never left Kahn-zula's face, Aang nervousness continued to rise.

"You still hide your fear the exact same way." The sprite gave Aang the ugliest sharp toothed smile he'd ever seen before after that gut wrenching comment before disapeared out of sight.

Aangs eyes widened at the sprites sudden disapearance. He had no idea that he could do that, the monks never told him about him being able to vanish into thin air. Quickly and in a panic he searched around to try and spot him.

He was nowhere to be seen. Not a footprint or even a glimpse of the black cloak the sprite wore to be seen.

It was like that feeling you get, when you catch sight of somthing deadly. But it disapears from your sight. Making you frantically look around hoping to find it again.

Because it was always scarier when you couldn't see where it was. If it was in front of you, or behind you, or on you...

Aang felt like a fly caught in a spiders nest.

Stuck.

No escape as he watched his death get closer. He was terrified even though it wasn't physically possible to die in this state.

"I remember those eyes." His voice was far off, but it got closer to where it sounded like it was right behind the boy.

Aang circled around, trying to find the source of the eerie voice, but it was so displaced that there was no way to tell where it was coming from.

"I remember the moment the life completely drained from your eyes."

The voice sounded everywhere from miles away to right in his ear, it made Aang more scared than he had felt since the storm that resulted to him trapped him in the iceberg.

Suddenly, Aang's vision went dark with fear when he was grabbed from behind, clawed fingers covering his mouth and another hand around his body, hands tucked to his chest in his restraint. 

He felt hot breath by his ear.

"I still remember how satisfying your blood tastes."

Aagn let out a disgusted squeel when he felt a fork tongue lick the side of his neck. Pushing with all his might against the arm holding him captive, somewhere in the back of his head knowing that it was a futile effort.

But he guessed Kahn-zula didn't mind letting him go, which was why Aang fell to the ground in front of the sprite. Ge quickly spun around only to find that Kahn-zula was nowhere to be found.

Aang struggled to get his breathing under control, never in his life had he ever wanted to curse. But he thought that the Monks would forgive him this time. So he silently cursed himself and the sprite that had vanished without a trace. As if he had never been there to begin with.

Oh how Aang wished that was the case, that he was never there in the first place. That would meen that he was scared of nothing.

That all was well. That he never even encountered the sprite. That he hadn't actually been right there in front of him.

But he knew that his hope was for once, idiotic. Because he knew that Kahn-zula was there. That he had spoke to him. That he had been scared of him.

That he had failed Zuko.

And possibly the rest of the world.

Because Kahn-zula had touched him.

And was definatly going to come after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Aang returned to his human body with a gasp, but it took him a moment to feel the sharp pain in his wrist. He turned and saw that Sakka was wordlessly cutting a long gash in his pale arm, the previous two scabbed and bloody.

Sakka noticed Aang was concious. But his sour face didnt change. "Sorry Aang, it bothers me that I have to do this to you." He held the cup under his arm and turned away as it flowed out. "Does it hurt much?" He asked.

Aang didn't turn away, he watched as the blcrimson blood dripped out of his arm, his skin like two flapps of cut meet as Sakka held it open to keep it from clotting too soon.

"It doesnt hurt too badly, I've been threw worse." He said gently, trying to ease Sakka's worry.

"But not deliberately like this." He sighed and looked back the blood was almost done dripping. "I just wish I was a bender, I could take some of the weight off you and Toph, but once again I'm useless." He looked like it was really paining him too, and Aang didn't doubt it was.

"Thats nonsense Sakka, your very helpful to the group. You bring comic relief and your good with plans."

He sighed, "I guess."

He still had a huge frown on his face though as he whipped Aang's cut with a wet towel before bandaging it, along with the other two.

"So how did the spirit world journey go?" He asked as they both got up.

Aang sighed, "well, to put it lightly, I failed." Aang was dizzy, the world rotated around him every few steps and he had to grab onto Sakka.

"What do you mean?" Sakka asked nervously.

Aang laughed with a simular attitude, sweat deipping down his face. "Oh um well, I found Kahn-zula. And I asked him to change Zuko back."

Sakka nodded, humming for him to continue as he listened anxiously.

"Well he refused, and then he disapeared."

Sakka sighed, thinking that was the end of the subject.

"But not before he got a hold of me. He probably knows where we are by now."

Sakka stopped dead in his tracks. His whole life flashing before his eyes. And his future fallowing. A whole vision of pain and suffering and a whole set of possibilities flashed across his brain in that split second. "Well Fuck!" He said.

Aang actually chuckled, "thats the first time I ever hear you curse, Sakka."

Sakka, realiseing he cursed in front of a monk, was about to apologize but Aang stopped him.

"Dont worry Sakka, were so utterly screwed that I had a simular reaction. I'll meditate later but I think my ancestors will forgive me this once." He laughed before his vision left him and he had to fight to keep himself standing.

"Hold on, gimmi a minute." He said, both hands planted on each of the elder males shoulders from behind.

Sakka's head turned back as far as it would go, standing still and looking at the Avatar in concern. "You okay?"

Aang nodded as his vision cleared. "Yeah just dizzy."

Sakka hummed and started walking a little slower

"Suki's fixing dinner right now so you'll feel better after some food. Your probably just ill from... Blood loss." He swallowed thickly.

"Im sorry Sakka but you know we need to take care of Zuko."

He male sighed, "I know Aang."

They made it outside, and they found Zuko and Toph sitting on either side of Suki. Zuko hugging his stomach, Toph sitting in her normal carefree and aloof posture, and Suki looking very uncomfortable sitting between the two.

Sakka wordlessly handed Zuko the blood, which he took greedily and started drinking it, humming in satisfaction.

Everyone stared at him blankly when he let out the hum, as if he was tasting some extravegant dish prepared by the finest chef. They grimiced even more when they saw a drop dribble off the side of is bottom lip.

Zuko noticed them giving him odd looks and he wiped the blood with the side of his wrist, embarrassed. He mumbled a quiet apology and shifted his body to face another direction.

The only one who didn't look disgusted was Aang, who sat next to Zuko a couple feet away, sipping at a bowl of soup that Suki made.

They made eye contact, blood smeared on Zuko's chin. "You look pale." He said taking a few more drinks, being a little more careful not to spill it.

Aang didnt look away, as if it didnt bother him at all that one of his best friends was currently feeding on his blood. "And you look hungry. Is that enough?" The way he spoke about it too... So casual. As if it was normal for them to talk about something like this.

Zuko didnt know how to feel about it. Either Aang really, truely didn't care that his best friend lusted for his blood, or he was just such a great friend that he honestly did not mind being responsible for feeding him so often.

He didn't like either option though, he'd rather his friend not have to worry about it that much. Especially not to the point where he looked like he was about to pass out.

He decided to answer his question honestly.

"It will hold me over for a couple hours." He licked the side of his lip, trying his best not to hum at the taste. Aangs flavore was explosive, and mouth watering. He almost couldnt handle how good it tasted.

He wondered what it would be like to take it streight from the source.

He stared at Aang as he sipped at his soup. He watched at the boy gulped it down, the muscled in his neck flexing as he swallowed. The vein popping out of the thin, pale skin.

He could smell it, that rich, delicious scent of the Avatar's blood. He could hear it as it rushed threw his veins.

He imagined what it would be like to kiss down that fragile skin, tracing the vein with his tongue before sinking his teeth into his flawless flesh and drinking that sweet, warm, fresh-

No! He would never hurt Aang. Not his best friend. Not the only hope for the entire world. Not now, not ever.

He got uo from his spot, downing the last of the blood quickly and ignoring the strange looks from the rest of his friends. He was getting sick of their fear, he could feel it radiating off them in waves, asside from Aang. And he hardly felt any fear from Toph at all. Aang and Toph gave him different strange looks. Not the fearfully suspicious ones that he got from Sakka or Suki, Aang and the youngest looked at him with consern.

But he still hated it. He hated himself and his new condition amd he hated the effect its had on all his friends. If they weren't scared of him then they were scared for him.

He was getting sick of it.

"I'm going to bed." Was all he said as he irritatingly and ashamedly walked out of the sun and into the dym building, heading to the stairs of the dungoun.

Of course one of them fallowed close behind him. And of course he knew who it was, if the quiet conversation he had with the group about trying to talk to him was anything to go by. If the talk didnt make it obvious then the smell, or hell, even the sound of his fucking breathing would have clued Zuko into who was fallowing a few feet behind him.

He was the last person he wanted to see or talk to at the moment. He didn't trust himself. The little amout of blood that they've been giving him was not nearly enough to satisfy him completely. It was more of a tease, an apitizer. And the main course was fallowing close behind him without a care in the world. As if he wasnt fallowing a monster that desired to wrip into his flesh like a wild beast. As if he wasnt fallowing something that thirsted for his blood. As if he wasnt fallowing his eminant and possoble death.

It drove Zuko crazy.

This boy either had a death wish or he truely trusted Zuko with his life. And as much as the latter softened his heart and melted his sour attitude, he hated the fact. Aang was trusting him too much when Zuko wasn't even trusting himself anymore. Aang was too delicious, he wanted him too much, and it was getting harder to control the erge to just take the boy in any way he wanted.

He turned and regarded Aang with a tense gaze. The light from the sun barely reached this far into the building, even the windows provided very little light, but even threw this, Zuko was able to see Aang clearly. And his irrritation melted away and something he never felt before invaded his cold heart.

Aang's skin was porcline, and his body was slim and somehow curvy even though he was male. He had obvious muscle but was still some how small and petite. His eyes were bright even in the shallow light, and they shined like two pools of dusty winter, eye lashes stretching out and framing them in a way that would make half the female population jealous.

He was... Dare the ex-prince even think it, beautiful.

"Zuko, why are you staring at me like that?" Aang felt funny. At first he thought that Zuko was staring at him in hunger. But after his anger deflated when they made eye contact, Aang honestly couldn't place the look Zuko was giving him. The look didn't feel dangerous at all, didn't make him feel scared either. He felt... He didnt know.

But it was a look that he used to give Katara...

No that couldn't be it.

Zuko didn't say anything, just broke eye contact.

Aang felt like he had missed something important. But he didnt know if it was the kind of thing he should push. It wasn't at all what he was expecting from Zuko, he thought the firebender would give him the same hungry look that he normally gets from him sinse he returned the day before. He was fully prepared to face that look and show he wasn't afraid, that he was still there for his friend despite everything but... The look he gave him was soft. With so much adoration that it peirced into Aang's heart. He didn't know those normally angry and reserved yellow eyes were capable of such strong emotion.

Suprise filled Aangs being.

He didnt know how to feel.

Didnt know what to think.

He decided not to pry. What did he fallow Zuko for again?

"It doesnt matter Zuko, don't answer that. I came to keep you company." He said with a smile, even though his friend wasnt looking at him.

"I dont need company." Zuko said quietly, turning back around and continueing the walk towards his cell.

"Nonsense," Aang said as he spead up to walk along side his friend, "nobody really likes to be alone. I know that I never want to be alone, ever, even if I push everyone away."

Zuko breathed in, and breathed out. He had no idea what to do with this boy, way too trusting to someone who could at any moment lose control.

"Aang, aren't you afraid of me?" He didn't look at the boy as he asked, stepping into his cell and closing the door.

Aang lifted his head at the male in question, "Of course not, Zuko."

"How can you not be?" Zuko cut him off angrily. "I'm a monster thirsting for your blood,Aang. I am a being with only the purpose to kill." The boy was so close. And the bars were like twigs under his strong grip. "It would be so easy bend these bars and tear you apart in seconds!" He exclaimed.

Aang still didn't look scared, and he hadn't moved from his spot a few inches away, even when the bars moaned in disagreement when Zuko's strength over them almost became too much.

"I'm not afraid of you Zuko."

Aangs voice held no trace of a lie. Not that Zuko needed to hear it. He could smell and feel that Aang felt nothing but worry, and care. It left Zuko speachless and he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

In all his life of mistakes, in torture, in betrayel and hurting others to get what he wants because of his previous selfish nature. In fixing his entire self to be natrally intimidating to further threaten innocent people. In being a fire bender and born being a serious threat right off the bat and at first glance because of predudice between nations due to war. And now being something that should never have walked the planet in the first place because he was so vile, so uncontrollable, and so deadly that he literally had the power to wipe out the entire human species...

Nobody has ever told him that.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not afraid of you Zuko." Aang said softly. The boy knew that Zuko believed him, the look in his eye was confirmation enough. He watched as Zuko's head lowered, forehead pressing against the bar as he sank down to his knees.

"Why?" His voice sounded choked, raw emotion making itself known. "You shouldn't be this close to me Aang. Your blood-" he exhaled "-it's too much." He sounded tortured, like being so close to Aang brought him actual, physical pain.

Aang bent to his knee's and pressed his forehead against Zuko's. "I trust you."

"Aang, I dont even trust myself. How can you possibly believe in me so fully with your life." His eyes kept closed, but Aang watched him with open eyes.

A soft hand reached threw the bars and cupped the ex-princes scarred cheek.

Zuko's eyes shot open at the contact. He could feel the blood rushing threw the boys veins. But it was cool against his hot skin, and Aangs thumb wiped away a tear that dared fall out of his eye.

"Aang, no." Zuko's voice broke, he was more scared than he'd ever been in his life. This was the worlds last hope, everyone was relying on the hope that this 12 year old boy would save them all. If he hurt him... He'd never forgive himself. For hurting his best friend.

"Zuko. Your not going to hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" He stared into grey eyes, loving how bright they were, how full of life they were. He never wanted to see those eyes lose their spirit.

"Because you dont want to hurt me. And your so strong." He sounded so sure of himself, "your so strong Zuko." He smiled as Zuko sub conciously pressed his face into his hand, that same funny look from earlier returning to his eyes as he watched Aang.

"Like you said, you could attack me at any moment and I'd be a gonner, which I probably would be." He shrugged in admitance, accepting that he was absolutly no match for Zuko with what he's become. Not in his week state. "And yet you havent lifted a finger to attack me."

"I could though-"

"You won't."

Zuko grunted and pulled away and in that second, he was in the other side of the room, as far away from Aang as he could go. "Don't trust me, Aang! Lock me up and just let me starve until I wither away into nothing! I'm not as strong as you think I am. All my life I've made wrong decisions out of weekness."

"That may be so. But look at what you've accomplished in your life as well."

"And what the hell is that Aamg?!"

"You gave up what you wanted most in the world, what you hunted down, risked your life to get, and obsessed over for years to help me save the world. I cant imagine how hard it must have been to let go of that. Leaving the only chance you had for your fathers love, your honor, your acceptance and everything else you ever wanted after being wrongfully banished from your home. That had to be hard." Aang stood up and unlocked the cell door. "And yet you had the strength to do it."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Aang, please, no." He begged as he watched the only barrier between them disapear.

"Zuko. Trust yourself." He gave him a half smile as he slowly stepped closer. "Your gonna hurt your self."

"Better myself than you, or anyone else." He backed himself up as far away as he could from the airbender, who was stubbornly getting closer.

"I already told you. Your not going to hurt me Zuko, you can fight the thirst. Your not a monster, you are my friend." He sounded so sure, trusted Zuko so much. "Zuko you realise if you can control yourself this much around me, you can control yourself around anyone."

"I dont know how much control I have, Aang." The boy was jest a few short steps away, his burnt sienna pants looking black in the light and the cloth draping over one of his pale shoulders looking like fire against his skin.

Aang took the last steps closer and sat down cross cross in front of the firebender.

"Why are you so stubborn? Is it really this easy for you to be so close?"

Aang gave him a bright smile, the sight so full of innocence and wizdome. "Yes."

Zuko stared at the boy blankly, unspeaking. A thousand thoughts ran threw his head. So many that he couldnt place what he was thinking exactly.

Even after everything that Zuko has done to him in the past, has done to other people, he's sitting here not giving a shit about him condition. He hasnt given up on him even when everyone else had so easily lost any trust they had in him. As if it wasnt enough that he wasn't human, to the others in the group he felt like he wasn't even Zuko anymore.

But Aang believed in him.

Aang still trusted him.

Aang still looked at him as his friend Zuko.

Zuko's head bowed, giving up on the spirited airbender ever taking his words to get away. He wasn't going anywhere and that was clear.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the boys clothes shoulder. Ignoring the smell of blood even as it became more potent in his proximity. He didnt know how, but somehow he was able to block it off to a tolerable level. He still smelt amazing, but instead of it torturing his thirst, it was more calming, and strangly reminded him of his mother.

Aang welcomed him without flinching, trust never wavering. Running a hand threw his hair, he smiled again. "See I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Aang." He hadnt realised how much he needed someone like the airbender. When he first found out about his condition, he thought that he would slaughter everyone on the planet eventually and he would live alone or die empty.

"Your not a monster, Zuko" his words stuck a cord in the firebender. It had breaking down to nothing but puddy, being molded by the youngers solf words.

Aang didnt see or treat him like a monster, and somehow, Stupidly, he didnt feel like one.

For the first time sinse he woke up, he was nothing but a victom. He was still himself, still Zuko. Still the man that gave up everything he ever wanted to help Aang learn firebending. Still the man that had earned the trust of everyone in the group despute everything he'd ever done to them. He wasn't a monster born into the body of the ex-prince.

He still had a family.

He couldn't express how greatful he was to Aang to make him see that again. He thought it was lost forever, but once again, being the Avatar that he is to everyone, he gave him hope.


	9. Chapter 9

It all happened so fast.

Nobody expected that they would get separated so easily.

It started when everyone was sitting down by a fire, enjoying the warm night air and each others company.

Aang was playing with Momo, laying lazily down on one of Appa's legs as the lemor tried to catch the puff of air Aang was bending in circles, teasing the animal and smiling as he did it.

Sakka was laughing at the lemor a few feet away, finding amusment on how it chased it around even though it was a hopeless effort.

Momo screached in false irritation and slowly tried to sneek up on the air ball, like a lion stalking the pray. The lemor was trying hard to look intimidating but the action did nothing but make it look adorable.

Momo charged at the air ball, expecting to pin it down but the air ball disapeared. Making the poor lemor fall on its stomach insstead.

Momo got up and shaked a fist at Aang angrily, to which Aang laughed.

The lemor wasn't actually angry though, and he hopped on his masters shoulder and licked his cheek a minute later.

Aang got up, feeling hungry again. But it was probably time to feed Zuko again. Toph had already done it a few hours prior and it was getting late.

He walked over to the silent firebender. Toph was sitting close by.

"I'll take watch over him tonight, Aang. You can go get some sleep when your... Done." She tried her best not to seem bothered, but it was hopeless, because it did bother her talking about feeding Zuko.

Aang said nothing, just nodded, knowing that she could see him as he picked up a knife and hummed. He hummed to distract himself from what he was doing, trying not to feel the pain as the blade dragged across his arm. He wondered if he should just start reopening the ones already made, his arm was looking... Scary.

Self harm was always looked down apon in his culter, he hated doing it to himself. But at least he wasn't doing it with the intention to hurt himself, and he wasnt hurting his spirit in the process either. He knew he was only doing it to take care of his friend, but the sight of the long gashes collecting on his wrist was getting... Too normal, he was getting too used to it. It made him sick.

He watched as the blood dripped into the cup, ignoring the intake of Zuko's breath.

It took a minute or two, but finally the blood stopped excessivly blooding as the blood clotted and the cup filled.

He turned to the right to hand Zuko the cup.

And thats when the arrow hit him.

He let out a pained wail, sounding like a dying animal as the tip of an arrow cut all the way threw his left shoulder, he dropped the cup as the muscled in his arm contracted at a white hot pain he's never felt before.

It took a few seconds for the others to realise what happend, but that was when hell broke loose.

Sakka tackled Toph backwards as another arrow flew at her, covering her head as he picked her up. "Take cover!"

Suddenly a fire burst up in front of the entrance, it was so powerful that it caused the whole door way to callapse from the explosion. Everyone was thrown back as the force of the blast hit them.

Appa started roaring in fear at the sight of flames as he backed up, trying to get away.

"Appa!" Aang yelled.

Appa couldn't hear him, the fire was so close, he could feel the heat radiating from it just a few feet away. And with a roar, he turned and flew into the air.

Aang called for his bison again but the animal was too far already. Suki grabbed him and started dragging him towards the forest, the wound in his arm doing nothing to help him run.

He didn't know where the others were, he lost sight of Toph and Sakka. He worried about Zuko the most, he hadn't gotten the chance to feed and now he didn't know where he was.

Blood dripped down his torso as he and Suki made it into the forest, the trees and the lack of sunlight making good cover.

They hadnt stopped running, and the bloodloss from both feeding Zuko in the last couple days, and the arrow petruding from his shoulder was making his vission blury. He should not be running this much.

But that wasnt what had his eyes widening in panic, what had him screaming out for Suki to stop was the sight of cliff rapidly aproaching.

"Suki, look out-"

But it was too late, the brunette let out out a frightened gasp before a loud scream when they both tumbled off the edge of the cliff.

\- - -

"Zuko! What are you doing standing there? We need to get out of here!" Sakka yelled, grabbing a hold of the bender.

Zuko was staring up at the highest building a little ways away. It was used by him and his sister when they were kids in the times that they actually bonded and wanted to play. It was where they went to shoot fireballs and practice close combat together. It was just an old worn out building now, inside the building he could see a hooded assasin aiming an arrow at nothing in particular, searching for them.

Sakka pulled him away with a growl, "come on!"

The guy shot another arrow at a pillar holding up the roof above them. The explosion that fallowed caused the pillar to collapse on impact. Zuko and Sakka had to run and they just barely made it out from under the roof before it crashed, rubble shooting in all directions.

"Where's Toph?" Zuko yelled over the sound of another explosion behind them.

"I dont know, we got separated with that first explosion, I think I saw her running into the forest." And as they did the same, Sakka felt Momo's purr before he felt him land on his shoulder holding tightly onto his hair. "I hope Suki's okay." He looked sad, and Zuko could hear the worry in his voice.

"Suki can take care of herself, its Aang i'm worried about." They had already been running for a few minutes.

"What?" Sakka said almost angrily, "you think just cause he's 12 he cant take care of himself? That kids done more in his life than you ever dreamed of."

Zuko sent him a firey glare, "I meant because he was shot with an arrow in the shoulder and is already suffering from fuckin bloodloss because of me, not to mention he's fucking starving living off that cabbage juice you guys are feeding him." After years of physical activity, they were able to keep conversation and still be able to run. Not that Zuko really needed oxygen anymore...

"Oh, right." Sakka said awkwardly. "Hey! That boys vegan he choses to live the life of a starving child-ah!" that was the last thing he said before he tripped. The watertribe male let out a yelp, expecting to land face first in the wet grass, but instead he started rolling down a hill.

He groaned and grunted everytime a wet twig slashed him or when he made impact with a rock as he fell, his body weight making gravity his enemy as it was impossible to catch himself. He used his arms to cover up the most vulnurable parts on his head while his hands protected the back of his neck until he hit the ground with a splat.

The ground was still mushy from the storm the other night, so twigs and leaves were caked into Sakkas hair and clothes along with mud and probably some bugs. But the irritation and discomfort asside, Zuko's words from a minute ago nagged at him. He too was worried about Aang.

"He's bleeding a lot." Zuko said as he apeared next to Sakka, voice wavering at the potent smell of fresh blood dripping out of the boys would. He could smell it even as far off as it was and it made his stomach turn.

There was so much blood...

It scared the crap out of the older how he apeared out of no where, "where the hell did you come from?!" Imediatly thinking it was another one of his freaky inhuman abilities to teleport

Zuko stared at him blankly, "I slid down you dumbass." The irritation in his voice and hurt in his face was evident. "Some of us took our first steps are able to balance on their own two feet without tripping on a fuckin twig." Zuko hated how easy it was for the elder to get him angry. But he just hated how suspicious and jumpy Sakka was around him nowadays. He pinched his nasel and helped the man up, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Can you walk?" He asked as gentle as his current attitude would allow.

Sakka dusted the front of his clothes off and picked some of the twigs out of his hair. Zuko flicked off a couple spiders.

"I think so, I dont feel hurt anywhere."

"Good, because its going to take a while to get to our meet up place." The group had all decided on a secret spot where they were all to meet up if they were separated for any reason. It was a cave a few miles away from the house. They had spent the night there before they found the old summer home.

"Then I guess we should start moving. If the others are okay, then thats where there heading."

"The others are okay." Zuko said. "Aang is hurt though. Badly."

"How do you know?" Sakka picked up his boomerang which had been thrown off his person somewhere on the way down the hill.

"Because I can smell them." He started walking, leading the way to the cave already. "Suki and Aang are together, Im sure she'll take care of his shoulder. And Toph is somewhere near them, I'm sure she'll find them soon. But we're too far to catch up." He sighed, "I guess we'll just have to meet them there."

Sakka nodded. Finding it freaky that Zuko was able to see that with just his nose, but it was helpful. At least he knew everyone got out safe and they were all on their way to meet up.

"This is bad." Zuko said quietly after a couple minutes of walking in the dark.

"No, you don't say?" Sakka said sarcastically, looking at Zuko with an irritated expression, "getting separated by a strange assasin with exploding arrows, with an injured avatar is bad?!" But then he shut up as something else finally registered to him.

He stopped walking, eyes wide as fear and uncertainty enveloped him. "You didn't get the chance to feed before this happened did you?"

This caused Zuko to stop walking too, and he muttered a dead, "no." His expression giving up on being angry at anything. The only thing he felt was fear.

That was the only thing that regustered in his brain at the moment.

Fear.

Because he hadn't fead.

And he was definatly hungry.

And the only safe sources of quenching that thirst were too far away. Sure he could easily catch up, but that would leave Sakka defensless against an Assasin on the loose.

He was going to have to learn to practice control.

Because he would need it when they finally caught up to the benders.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay Aang. Hold very still." Suki said, getting a firm grip on the butt of the arrow lodged in Aangs shoulder, placing a hand on the kids shoulder to hold him steady. "The arrows got notches on the tip so I cant pull it out the way it went in," Aang nodded knowing what that meant, knowing what he was in for.

He let out a long wimper when he felt Suki bust off the end of the arrow, the parts that were inside his body jerking and reegnighting the fire of pain. He could _feel_ every inch of the damn arrow.

The cliff hadn't been a long way down, but Aang had to use his airbending to catch them both and put them down safely or they both would have been in critical condition.

"Your okay, almost done." Suki did her best to be quick about coming in front of Aang and grabbing onto the tip of the arrow that was only petruding out of the boys shoulders a couple inches.

Blood splurted out as Suki yanked, the girl begining to sweat when the arrow resisted and Aangs whimpering got louder.

One more yank and the arrow was out, she threw it somewhere behind her and tore off a peice of her skirt for a bandage.

Aang stopped making noise, the world around him spinning.

Suki noticed imediatly. "Aang, dont you pass out on me yet." She used the rest of her skirt to plug up the wound in Aangs back.

The blood soaked into the fabric, but it was slowing down, she needed to get to the emergency kit back in the cave or this was going to keep bleeding.

Wrapping a bandage as best she could around the wound, she helped the Avatar up. "Come on, we need to get to the cave so I can properly take care of that." Slinging his good arm around her shoulder she walked quickly toward their destinnation.

Aang mumbled an apology, hating how week he was at the moment.

"It's not your fault Aang, what are friend's for?" She smiled at him, "to pick your ass up when you fall right?"

Aang laughed, "yeah, I guess so." Funny how he was able to find amusmemt in the situation. Maybe Aang was just like that, or maybe it was the bloodloss making him delerious. But they both knew this was no laughing matter.

"I never got to feed Zuko."

Suki laughed nervously, trying to keep herself from panicking. "Oh well, thats bad, Haha."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are we gonna do when we all meat up? He's not going to... Attack anyone is he?"

Aang bare feet were used to walking on all kinds of ground, but the feel of mud collecting between his toes and leaves sticking to his ankle has got to be his least favorite path. It almost made him want to invest in shoes. At least it wasmt thick enough to worry about Toph getting lost.

If she was by herself.

"I dont know. Its going to be a few miles before we find eachother. If our lovable Zuzu thought he was having trouble controlling himself earlier, oh man, the poor things gonna to go mad."

Suki turned and looked at him oddly, that was the gayest thing she's ever heard him say. "Lovable Zuzu?" She smirked, finding the avatar funny when he was delerious. Aang blushed, emarrassed.

"Hey pricess," the voice came from their left, and they smiled in relief even before they saw their favorite earthbender come out from the bushes, "I'll have you know that everyone in the group calls Zuzu that." The smiled she braught lifted everyones spirits.

"Toph!" Suki smiled widly at her, "can you see Sakka and Zuko?"

"No, already tried them," she shrugged, "must be out of range , that means they have to be at least a mile away."

Suki sighed, "thats okay we'll meet up with them at some point right?"

"Sure miss optimism," Toph came around and slung Aang other arm around her shoulder, "And I'm sure Zuko will be waiting for us with a bib and silverware at the ready too, and we'll all have a big feast." She exclaimed happily is sarcasm, the girl put a hand to her chest, "I'll be the appatizer," she said it like they were a bunch of kids chosing the roles to play a game, "and Aang can be the giant roast buffilo."

"Toph, try nit to think that way." Aang told the girl softly, but as much as he wanted to believe in his friend, he too was scared. Sure Zuko could control himself when he's had one of the routine feedings they were giving him, but Aang knew Zuko was going to get too hungry this time.

Forlorn, Aang realised he knew this day would come; that Zuko was undoubtedly going to lose control. He knew at some point Zuko was going to need more than the small serving they had been giving him.

He guessed the day just came a lot quicker than expected.

\- - -

"Ugh!" Sakka yelled in irritation, "Zuko we've been walking for hours, are you sure this is the right way?" He looked at the firebenders blank face as it passed him by.

"I'm positive." He didn't stop, just kept walking, not even looking at Sakka.

"Do you think Aang is still bleeding?" The younger asked as he caught up with the stoic bender. His worry for the Avatar hadn't made it passed Zuko.

"He's still bleeding, but its slowed down, don't worry they are still fine." He turned his head to look at the tanner one, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to stop thinking about Aang's blood." It was the first emotion Sakka had seen on the firebender, irritation.

Sakka patted the back of his head and looked away from Zuko awkwardly, "right, sorry." Sakkas eyes had adjusted but he was constantly tripping over things on the ground. "How are you able to see?" But Sakka stopped asking when in a split second before Zuko turned toward him, he saw his eyes reflecting that neon green color that animals get when they could see in the dark.

The only response Zuko gave the other was, "I just can." But Zuko firebended a small flame, the fire illuminating their pathway. Zuko realised that it upset the watertribe male whenever he clued into one of his abilities. So he didn't bother mentioning the fact that he had night vision now.

Sakka was greatful but still slightly creeped out.

Zuko stopped. Pinching the bridge of his nose. What he always does when he's stressed or ashamed of something.

"Sakka look, I know I'm a little... different. But I'm still the same person. I haven't changed." He looked at the other sadly, "I know I'm a monster. But I wish you would stop reminding me of it every moment."

Sakka threw his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry okay! I know your the same person, its just really hard to get used to."

Zuko's mood changed imediatly into anger. "You wanna talk about what's hard to get _used_ to?" He got in Sakka's face a bit, "I am an ex-price of the fire nation that gave up my family and my crown to help a 12 year old boy kill my father. And now, IM A FUCKING DEAD MAN WALKING, and I'm some freaky monster with these freaky abilities, starving for his best friends blood." He tried to ignore the growl from his stomach and the dryness in his mouth.

"That, my insensitive friend, is what's, ' _hard to get used to'_." He hissed out, the flame in his hand getting more powerful as he spoke. He turned and started walking, uncaring to check if the other male was fallowing.

Sakka sighed, mad at himself, "Okay. Okay your right. I'm actually really sorry Zuko." He caught up with the firebender yet again and put a hand on the others hot shoulder. "I have been treating you like a monster. It was insensitive, and I wasn't being a good friend." His apology had Zuko deflating only a little bit, and Sakka saw the change imediatly. He smiled even though the elder wasn't looking. "Honestly, a lot of your abilities could really come to our advantage." Sakka stepped over a high rising tree root. "Im not going to lie, its still a little creepy, but once I get past that, it is actually really cool what you can do now."

Zuko glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "you really think so?" He was hoping he finally got it threw to his friends head and that he was actually starting to warm up to him again.

"Yeah, I mean. I really would have freaked out about Suki, 'cause you know how I am, over protective and all." He threw the comment off as if it wasnt that big of a detail, "and I would have been worried about Aang and Toph too if you hadn't been able to... Smell them." He laughed nervously.

Zuko's face didn't change. "I guess so." It didn't seem to make him any happier though.

They continued walking for a few more hours. The sun wouldn't rise for a while and the cold was getting to Sakka.

All was peaceful. The two didnt speak after theur conversation a few hours back, and the only sounds that could be heard was the spund of Momo chirping, or catching a fly. And the sound of their footsteps against the hard, muddly ground.

That was until Zuko let out a pained groan, hugging his stomach in discomfort as the flame in his hand distinguished and they were drowned in darkess.

"Zuko? You okay?" Sakka asked, squinting to see the other mans figure in such darkness.

"Yeah I'm just... Hungry." He let out another wine, sounding feral and animalistic yet tortured. "I shouldnt go any father Sakka, I can't control the thirst. Its just a couple more miles streight ahead you can make it there." He growled, falling to his knees as the pain became almost all he could think about. "Just leave me here."

Sakka took a couple steps back, thinking. "Zuko yiu know I cant do that." He reached into his back pocket. "Dont get mad." He said, that being his only warning to the staring firebender befire he pulled out something metal from behind him.

Pain turned to suprise and hurt when Zuko realised what they were. "Are those handcuffs?!" He asked as another wave of thirst hit him.

He could smell Aang...

Close by...

 _No_...

"I said dont be mad." Sakka walked up to him. "Toph made these just in case we needed to keep you away from Aang or her until we could solve the problem. It was only a precaution." He said as he gently shoved Zuko closer to a thick looking tree. "Here, I'll restrain you to one of these nice looking trees while I go get Tophs blood. Probably wont be much but it will quench you." Sakka sounded like he was so positive that a little bit of blood that falls from the small benders wrist will be enough to tame him this time.

Zuko wasn't so sure.

But Sakka handcuffed him to the tree anyways, promising he would be back as soon as he could and for Zuko to just hang in there a while longer.

And then Zuko was alone.

With nothing but hunger to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood...

He could smell it.

He should have run away when he had the chance.

He would have rather drained anyone else than Aang.

Anyone but the avatar.

He did his best to ignore it. To ignore that rich, delicious smell that tantilized him. But it was no use. His hunger took over any other thoight in the firebenders head. He could think of nothing else but the smell of the avatars blood.

Sakka had been gone for a few hours, thats how long hes been struggling, losing hope for control with each passing second.

The only thing that kept him grounded was the feel of the flimsy cuffs holding him, reminding him of why he wasnt supposed to move from that spot.

But oh... Never has Zuko ever thought Sakka more of an idiot for leaving him like this. Sure maybe the man didnt have any other option, but Zuko would argue that anything else would have been better than this. Letting him sit here unable to do anything but breath. He should just break the cuffs and find the first bender, that wasn't the avatar, and drain them on the spot.

No Zuko. Wait for Sakka. He told himself. Sakka will be back soon with what you need.

But he didnt want what Sakka would be bringing him. He wanted to feel full. Satisfied. He was getting tired of the constant thirst, the constant hunger, forcibly starving himself.

His feet kicked at the ground, trying to ground himself more, hunger becoming too much to bare. He groaned with the effort of trying to tame the beast inside him that threatened to tear him apart from the inside.

He could feel himself about to loose control, Aang's blood is too fresh, too inviting. Too potent and sweet for the firebender to resist for much longer. Soon he was sure that he would bust the chain and go streight for him.

Control it Zuko, you dont wanna hurt him. He tried to convince himself. But the thought of protecting the avatar was getting farther and farther out of reach until soon he didn't even know why he was fighting anymore...

-.-.-.-

Aang groaned, Toph and Suki had successfully lead the way to the cave without getting lost, and they both put Aang down on the bed Toph had earthbended a few weeks back.

Appa had flown to the cave and had been waiting for them there. When they had finally found him he moaned loudly in happiness and came closer to the opening to greet them with his tongue. He rested and fell asleep near the bed they set Aang on.

Suki left most of the work to be done by Toph while she went to get the medical supplies they had stashed.

She came back with bandages and some kind of ointment made from tree and flower leaves, and uncovered Aang's injured shoulder.

The blood had clotted but it was still a bloody, sticky mess. Aang hissed as the fabric was gently pulled off the nasty wound, dried blood a dark crimson.

"Toph will you unwrap the bandages for me? I need to clean his wound." She pulled out a bottle of water and a cloth, wetting the towel and setting to clean the wound as Toph quietly did as she was told.

When all the excess blood was cleaned up from around both wounds, front and back, Suki became gentler as she dabbed at the cut flesh.

There was bruising all around it, now that it was mostly clean Suki was able to see just how much bruising there actually was. She grimaced at every small sound Aang made as she dabbed at it. It had to have hurt like a bi-

"His wrist is broken." Toph said suddenly, they both looked at her curiously.

Aang looked down at his left wrist, he had been thrown against a petruding rock on the way down the cliff him and Suki had fallen off of, it must have happened then. He hadn't even felt it until now but it was indeed swollen and a deep shade of purple. "I hadn't noticed." Aang said softly.

"How are you feeling Aang, still dizzy?" Suki threw it off, the break wasnt what was currently bothering the boy right now, she'd deel with the wrist later.

"I feel better." Aang said with a smile. "Im not dizzy anymore, I think my body's made up for most of the bloodloss. I'm just really tired." It looked true, he had small grey bags forming below his eyes.

"We all are, Aang." Suki said softly. "We'll just wait for Sakka and Zuko to get back and then we can all get some sleep. Hopefully we all lost the assasin when we fell of the cliff." The topic of Zuko had everyone feeling like trapped mice.

"Katara will be back in a couple of days, I'm sure she can heal you better. In the meantime, no bending okay?" Aang nodded at Suki's instructions while she bandaged his shoulder and his wrist.

That was when Sakka walked in, out of breath. "Oh thank god you guys are all here." He put his hands on his knees. "We gatta be quick, I dont know how much longer Zuko can hold off." Toph quickly set to work getting her blood ready, earthbending a cup to used and taking out a blade she kept in her pocket.

Momo flew over to rest on Aangs good shoulder, licking his forhead as Aang scratched his ear.

"Ill stay with Aang." Toph said. "I don't want Zuko attacking me if he see's me, know what i'm saying?" She smiled as she handed Sakka the cup.

"Thats okay I'll take Suki with me, we're non benders so Zuko will have absolutly no interest in us right Aang?" He paused breifly to confirm with the avatar, Toph going over to sit next to him.

The boy nodded, "no interest at all."

"Okay then lets go. I left him a couple miles this way." Sakka's voice echoed farther and farther as they jogged away. Leaving Toph and Aang alone in the cave.

"Get some rest, Twinkle-Toes." Toph said after a while of silence. "You took this event harder than anyone."

Her voice was soft, making Aang almost forget about how messed up their current situation was.

He almost forgot that there was a sprite out there trying to destroy the world.

Almost forgot that he still had to defeat the firelord.

... Almost forgot that his friend was dead...

And probably going to attack him soon.

Almost.

-.-.-

Pain.

White hot, scortching, pain.

More intense than anything he's ever felt in his life.

Even getting burned by his father hadn't felt anywhere close to how bad this hunger felt.

Zuko was sure that if he could still sweat, he would be sweating buckets.

So much pain.

It was like fire was burning him from the inside. Acid soaking in his pores and drifting along in every vein in his body. His hunger pains were making him lose himself, he couldnt even remember his own name.

Protect Aang...

Protect...

Aang...

He kept repeating the thoughts over and over in his head. Scared if he stopped thinking them for even a second he would lose everything.

Aang...

So hungry.

Blood...

He groaned loudly, feeling as if he were dying. Why was he like this?

Aang...

What would his uncle say if he was here? His uncle always knew what to say.

Blood...

He couldnt think. He wished his uncle was actually here.

Hunger...

No. He wouldn't hurt the avatar. The whole world was counting on him to save them. The Earth kingdom...

Another wave of pain hit him, like a thousand taloned fingers were cutting threw him. His body shook. His mouth watered. The scent of blood was overpowering everything. He wanted it.

Now.

It hurts...

Make it stop...

He'd never forgive himself. If he ever hurt Aang. His best friend. The worlds last hope. He couldn't.

He would not hurt him!

Zuko shut his eyes.

Thirst.

Aang...

I'm sorry...

-.-.-

They never thought that he would actually escape.

It wasn't even a thought in their minds; what they would do if they came back to empty handcuffs.

But when they did, it was like their worst nightmare had become real. The realisation that once again, something terrible was about to happen to them was antagonizing.

"He should be around-" Sakka's eyes widened as he came out from behind a familiar bush. It had been his marker for when he was coming back, it was now late in the morning that they could actually see as the first signs of daylight fell over the trees.

Everything.

The whole universe crashed down around him. Reality became too real and the flick of fear became his whole world in that moment.

There was nobody but Suki and him in this part of the woods. Nobody but him, his girlfriend, and the birds chirping the morning away, innocently without a care in the world and ignorant to the dangers of every war the couple was facing at that moment.

He was absolutly sure this was where he had left Zuko a few hours prior.

There was no denying it.

Not with a pare of busted, empty handcuffs sitting alone on the ground next to a very familiar tree.

"Oh no." Was all he could say, dropping the cup full of Toph's blood, it splattered everywhere, even across both their ankles as it stained their shoes.

"Thats not..." Suki let the question hang as her eye brows crincled in fear. Horrible realisation dawning on her as the situation became clear.

"It is..." They both started backing up. Unable to take their eyes off the empty metal that should not have been empty. Waiting for Zuko to apear and and tell them they were just both hillucinating because they were tired.

But it never happened.

Zuko had escaped.

And they both had an idea where he went.

The thought of two close by unsuspecting benders, one almost completly incapable of defense, came to their minds.

They both turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe
> 
> Sorry. I like torturing Zuko for some reason.
> 
> Theres going to be a trigger warning in a few chapters, I'll have the warning bolded and I'll make it so you dont have to read that chapter to understand what happened.
> 
> Yaaaaaaaay Zukaang!


	12. Chapter 12

Aang slept as peaceful as a cat with lice, still in a lot of pain. He had only been laying there for about an hour or two, but it felt like forever.

He was hungry. All that walking had really started an appitite and his stomach growled at him for food. He ignored it, he knew he'd have to wait. Which was fine; he'd gone longer with out food before.

Toph lay next to him, but he doubted she was asleep.

He sighed, sitting up and walking over to his bison.

Appa picked up his head at his masters aproach, giving a small huff in response to the boys fond smile.

Aang pet his nose with his good hand and leaned his face against his friend. "Hey buddy." He whispered, falling against the fury leg that offered much more comfort than the rock they called a 'bed.'

Momo was out cold on top of Appa's head. Snoring away, being the only one who could actually sleep. Aang envied the lemor; he couldnt stop thinking about Zuko. Something that the monks told him a long time ago kept repeating in his head.

"People who have been infected which Kahn-zula's venom will forever have to feed off the blood of benders, they cannot physically resist. It is no longer in their nature." Monk Gyotsoh was always a great teacher.

Aangs mood shifted as he remembered his people. The familiar sadness and longing threatened to take over. But he refused to think about it. Thinking about it always made him depressed, and nothing good ever coes to people who fall into depression.

"What the-" Toph shot up from her place suddenly, spooking Aang and he jumped in shock before turning to her. She was Patting the ground around her, "is that Zuko?" She asked as if Aang was supposed to know.

"Huh?" Aang's groggy voice came up. "What do you see Toph?" He tried feeling around with his own earthbending, but he didn't have enough practice.

"I dont know it feels like Zuko, but its moving way too fast to- oh my god Zuko he's-"her eyes widened in fear, " _shit_!" She screamed the last word and got into battle stance, starting to put up a rock wall but before it could meet the roof of the cave, something busted through.

The sound of the wall crashing was one of the loudest noises they'd heard in their lives. Rocks and rubble flew at them, forcing them to take cover. Appa yelled and backed up farther into the cave and away from the debris.

The dust cleared. But Toph could see him before Aang could, and she threw rock after rock at the firebender, getting more worried every time he dodged them. Moves too slick and speed too fast to even have to worry about getting hit by her rocks.

"Zuko! What are you doing?!" Toph put another wall up in front of Aang, but it was no use, Zuko busted threw that one too.

There was too much dust and everything was happening too fast, but there was one thing that was clear.

Zuko had lost control, and Toph was trying to protect him.

Aang blew a strong puff of air when Zuko got within a few feet of him. Zuko was fast, but Aang was an airbender; they were known for being faster than wind.

Zuko went flying into the rock wall on the other side of the cave, crashing into it. Zuko's black eyes shut on impact, sharpened teeth gritting before he landed on his feet.

Toph tried to trap him, but he jumped onto the walls, using his talons and athletic ability to climb along the walls and the roof of the cave like a spider to avoid Toph and Aangs attack.

Aang could only use one arm, the pain in his left shoulder impaired his ability to bend a great amount. He firebended at Zuko, not actually trying to burn him, just trying to drive him farther away, keep him as far away as possible.

But it was no use, Zuko had speed and agility over them, Zuko was about to fall off the roof, with Aang clear in his sight.

Aang almost couldn't keep up with Zuko; he moved so quick, Aang actually thought for a second that it was over when he saw Zuko lunge for him.

Until Appa blasted him away with his tail.

Midair, the blast of air threw Zuko back, almost completly out of the cave.

That was when Aang made the biggest mistake.

He only did it because he had been the only one to see where Zuko was going to land.

He also only did it, because in his adrenaline, he completely forgot about his shoulder.

He bended another rock wall, and another, and another, until there was three thick walls between them.

But Aang made the mistake of forgetting that Zuko was starving.

And he reopened the wound on his shoulder.

Fresh blood dripped down like a waterfall. The crimson liquid a beautiful red against his pale skin. The bandage had been torn at some point during their fight, perhaps some of the debris from earlier?

When Aang noticed it, his eyes widened in fear, and for the second time in his life as dozens of facts about how the smell of blood would drive the infected crazy, Aang cursed internally. "What did I just do?" He whispered as he realised how badly he messed up.

Like it happened in slow motion, Aang was aware of 3 very loud, 'booms'. Zuko was coming for him with renewed aggression and feral hunger. The smell of the Avatars blood triggering his response.

He was aware of the loud, animalistic screach that fallowed after Zuko made it all the way threw. And as Zuko stood there while the dist cleared, Aang looked him right in the eyes. Feeling something, some foriegn energy, mold over his brain. He couldnt move. Couldn't breath. Could hardly _think_.

Aware of the heat that surrounded him as Zuko firebended a floor of fire.

Aware of the rock that Zuko deflected and threw at Toph, the strength behind the throw made it past the earthbender as it hit her, and she fell unconcious.

Zuko's eyes were hypnotic. The deep obsidian took away any thought the Avatar may have possessed.

Momo flew over to him and tried to get him to respond, to fight back, screaching in his ear but he received no answer.

Aang was aware of Appa roaring in the back of the cave, but he just... Couldn't do anything about it.

Was Zuko actually hypnotizing him? Aang thought so, especially when he didn't move as Zuko came closer, the fire he bended not doing a thing to burn him. It grazed over him like water kissing a rock but did nothing to bother him.

Fear was the only thing Aang could comprehend by the time Zuko was standing directly in front of him, never breaking eye contact. He should never have looked the firebender directly in the eye.

Now he really was a gonner.

He screamed when a sharp pain in his neck tore threw him. Less from pain and more from shock, the lack of eye contact brought him back down to earth. But it was too late, Zuko was already tooth deep in his neck.

He heard Zuko moan, and felt him grab the back of his head and force him to put it farther to the right, exposing his neck more.

It hurt.

He felt like a dying animal. A zebra who had faught and ran as fast as they could but the cougar still caught him and now he was dying.

Zuko groaned, jerking Aang's body and pushing his teeth in deeper, ignoring the whimper the airbender let out.

Zuko felt incredible. The blind ecstasy was making his head spin and his mind fuzzy. The taste of the Avatars blood streight from the sourse was unlike anything he'd ever tasted or experianced. He felt whole, he felt powerful.

He felt _full_.

"Zuko." Aang forced out, looking for anything that could get him out of this. "No!" He begged as best he could, but his voice came out small, rusty, pained. He gripped onto Zuko's arm, it was so bold with rip muscles that Aang could only wrap his hand half way around it. His fingers twitched and he could almost feel the blood escaping his body.

Something needed to happen soon, or Aang was going to die.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Zuko-ah!" He screamed when a wave of pain scortched him. He felt dizzy. There was a pounding in his head, or was it the sound of his heart stopping? He couldn't be sure. But it was his vision fading that drove Aang to snap out of his entrapment.

"Stop!" He airbended Zuko off of him, the power behind his blast put the one Appa gave earlier to shame. The wind whipped around and made a loud whooshing sound as it threw Zuko out of the cave.

He landed by the tree line 10 feet away from the cave entrance.

Zuko groaned as he got up, eyes fading back into their normal, gorgous firey yellow. He cradled his head as his dizziness subsided.

Aang heaved, panting. The world around him was spinning, he didn't know how long he could stay upright.

Zuko stared in shock at the bloody, beat up mess that was the Avatar.

He couldn't believe what he had done.

He watched on in horror as Aang lost conciousness and fainted, falling to the ground.

Zuko ran to him with a horrified cry of his name, the fire that he had set extinguishing with a hiss as he aproached.

He picked up Aang's limp body and put him on his back, cupping his face with his hands and gently slapping. "Aang. Aang! Wake up! I'm so fucking sorry." He felt around the boys neck for a pulse but recoiled when he felt the wetness of his blood.

From the bite that he left.

This was all his fault.

"Oh my god, Aang. You gatta wake up. I didn't kill you." He slapped his face a little harder becoming desperate, not careing how red the boys pale cheek got. "Wake up." He croaked out. He hadn't realised he started crying.

He could hear it; the boys heart beat, could hear his pulse as it beat against the muscles in his scrawny neck. He sighed in relief. Aang wasnt dead.

He hadn't killed him.

But he had hurt him.

What Aang had said those days ago rang back in his ears.

 _"If you drink from the source and let them live, thats the same as mating with them. They wont be like you, but they will have a spiritual and emotional tie to you. Until death do you part..._ "

Does that mean... He just...

 _No_.


	13. Chapter 13

This was all his fault.

"Zuko?" A familiar female voice spoke up for the first time since Zuko knocked her out. It was amazing how much could happen in just a few short minutes. "Oh my god, Zuko did you-?!" Toph got up and ran over, earth bending Zuko away with a landslide and putting him in a rock cage much like the first one she put him in when he first attacked her.

She sighed in relief when she could imediatly feel Aang's heart beat, but she was still frantic when she got on her knees and started shaking him.

She ignored the pounding headache she had in her own head- and the blood dripping from her eye- and yelled for Aang to wake up. "Wake up, twinkle toes! I really need you to wake your ass up right _now_." She slapped him across the face hard, but she recieved no response.

Giving up with a groan, she turned menacing eyes on Zuko and walked over, "what happened." Her tone was more angry than Zuko's ever heard it before.

Zuko was unable to look her in the eyes, not that she ever cared about eye contact.

Shame, anger, pain. It all fell over Zuko like a tsunami demolishing a powerful city.

"I hurt him." He admitted, feeling sick. He hurt his best friend. He was a selfish monster that had attacked his _best friend_ . He couldn't stop looking down at the ground, he wanted scream in frustration. He couldnt live with himself. How could he live with himself?!

He sniffled. "Sakka and Suki are almost here." He said before tilting his head back harshly, his head banging against the wall yet he felt no pain.

"They damn well better be here soon." Toph groaned angrily as she picked Aang up, minding his shoulder, and lay him on Appa. "I don't know what to do." She put her hand on the still slightly bleeding wound on the Avatar's neck. She wasn't a bloody doctor, it wasn't bleeding too badly but the airbender was unconcious and not waking up. That didn't look like a good sign!

She felt them before she heard them running out from the trees.

Suki didn't even notice all the rubble from the fight as she ran, she didn't comprehend much other than the fact that Aang was bloody and unconcious.

Sakka, not knowing what to do, stood a couple feet away from where Suki was immediately tending to the small boy.

"What happened?" Sakka asked, clutching his hair in his hands. He had a nagging suspicion but he wanted to give his friend the benifet of the doubt, however suspicious his entrapment behind him may be.

"What do you think happened genius?" Toph said annoyed pointing at a forlorn looking Zuko still trapped.

Sakka had been trying to control his bubbling anger, but hearing that after walking into such a scene with his best friend nearly dead and his other best friend being the cause of it...

He saw red.

He turned an angry glare on Zuko. Rage stung in his heart and his brain, burning behind his eyes. "What did you do Zuko?"

Zuko couldn't stand the look his friend was giving him. He looked so angry and disgusted, like he couldnt see anything but a monster in Zuko.

But thats what he was wasn't it? As much as he tried to deny it all this time, he was still a monster. An undead _thing_ meant for nothing but distruction.

He diserved the punch Sakka threw at him for not saying anything, diserved the look of disgust and loathing he got.

He could smell it in Toph, she was scared. Scared for Aang, scared of Zuko.

He could _smell_ it.

The distrust, the rage, the hurt, the anxiety. He could smell it all thick in the world around him.

It was too much.

He was a freak.

He hurt Aang. His best friend.

Who else would he hurt after that?

If he couldn't control himself around Aang, how could he expect to control himself around someone he's never met or cared for in his life?

Sakka continued to yell at him as Suki did everything she could to patch Aang up.

Would there ever be an end to his ravenous hunger? Would he be forced to continue hurting people without his consent forever? Would he always be prisoner to that ugly thirst that controlled his body, his mind and his entire being?

No.

He was a monster.

He knew that.

But he was _not_ going to live like one.

He'd never hurt anyone. Ever again.

Ever.

"Im sorry." Zuko said. Voice softer than the brush of a butterfly wing.

He felt... Light. Weightless. He felt _empty_. Like hed never feel whole again.

And he wouldnt. The only thing thats ever made him feel fullfilled, was gaining the trust from Aang and his friends.

Now he lost it. And could never get it back.

Horrible. Mind corrupting, _pain_.

Too much.

He couldn't take it.

He didn't _want_ to take it.

He wanted to...

"Zuko. Are you listening?" Sakka, still angry, slapped him across the face.

Zuko finally looked up at Sakka.

Firey blue eyes met dead yellow ones.

Sakka was taken aback at the lack of fire in the usually burning bright eyes, but he didn't show it.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said again. Punching a hole in the rock trapping him. Sakka stepped back and pulled out his boomerang as Zuko broke free. But the watertribe male never had a chance to land a hit.

Zuko disapeared.

It wasn't till an hour or two later that two tired grey eyes opened to see Suki, Toph and Sakka argueing about what they needed to do about Zuko.

He felt... _Different_.

His small voice cut everyone off guard.

"Where'd Zuko go?"

...

His heart hurt.

It felt like it wanted to be numb but couldn't quite get there so it settled for feeling nothing but hurt. Every breath he took, the pain did the same. Its as if the pain was _alive_. As if the hole in his heart had its own _heart beat_. It lived. It breathed. It grew. And it spread.

Somehow, it hurt more than the hunger, hurting Aang.

It hurt more than it hurt when he was dying of thirst just an hour prior.

The pain he felt that he thought was a greater pain than he'd ever felt or ever will feel, was nothing compared to the demonic hole in his chest right then.

The image of a broken, bloody airbender, so tired, so fragile, staring at him like he was before he passed out. The betrayel he must have felt. The hatred. The distrust in those pretty grey eyes that had been the only ones to keep their adoration and respect for him sinse he woke up after being murdered.

It was like dying all over again.

Realising that he had hurt someone he cared about. Almost killed him.

Because he was a monster.

He should never have thought otherwise.

He was dead. But alive.

He was dead.

He _felt_ dead.

He should absolutly be _dead_.

He couldn't live like this. Never knowing if he was gonna lose control. Never sure that he wasnt going to hurt anyone again.

Nobody trusted him. How could they?

He didn't trust himself.

He didn't diserve to live.

Which was why he was standing at the top of a bottomless cliff.

It was a sheer drop from where he stood, so far down that he couldn't even see the bottom. It was covered by mist that built up from the bottom.

The canyon was a burnt orange, the hue an effect from the position of the sun. The morning rays painted the world around him a soft autumn. And the light breeze ruffled his hair and kissed his cheeks.

It was a beautiful place to die.

Or try to die... He wasn't sure if this would work. But he wanted to die so badly...

Maybe the fall would be too hard. And his body would splatter everywhere on impact. At least then if he survived he wouldn't be able to move or go anywhere and he'll starve to death...

The thought made him wince. He would suffer threw it though. He didn't mind. So long as it meant he'd never hurt anyone again. So long as he'd never hurt Aang again...

No pain could possibly hurt more than this though. The pain in his heart. The betrayel he felt in himself for breaking the avatars trust. For hurting him so badly. For almost killing the earth kingdom single handedly by almost snuffing out their only hope.

 _ **Zuko**_.

What the fuck?

He looked around himself, making absolute certain he was alone. There was nobody around him. But he was sure he heard Aang's voice. Clear as if he was standing right next to him.

Nobody was there though.

 _ **Zuko don't do it**_.

Great now not only was he a monster who almost killed his best friend the Avatar, he was now also a **_psycho_** monster who almost killed his friend the Avatar.

He stepped closer to the edge. Small pebbles falling off where his toes were.

Almost there.

He opened his arms like a bird and shut his eyes.

It would be over soon.

He'd always wanted to fly. Ever sinse he'd been banished.

He finally had the chance.

 _ **Please don't**_.

He thought about a time 2 years prior, when he was at the western air temple with his uncle in front of a simular cliff. He had lost sense of reality, depression taking over a little too much. He had staired down the deep canyon on the edge of temple wall as his uncle called him backward nervously.

"Ever wonder what its like to fly uncle?" He had asked without really thinking. He had stepped forward a couple seconds later and jumped, but had barely fallen a few inches before his uncle snatched him back.

His uncle wasn't here to stop him this time.

 ** _Please no_**.

He felt almost happy. Or was this acceptance? He felt free as he leaned forward, gravity doing the rest.

The air whipped around him. He breathed in and out, keeping his eyes closed. He didnt want to see how close he was to the ground. He just wanted to live in the moment. Ignore everything else around him.

It felt great to fly.

He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where did he go?" Suki asked, getting up from a comatose airbender and walking over to a very miffed looking Sakka.

Sakka threw his hands up in the air, "how should I know? He disapeared." He looked to the blind earthbender. "Toph? Do you know where he went?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "He went West, but that's all I know, he was out of range in seconds."

"Well good riddance." Sakka always talked with his hands when he was angry or hurt, or scared. And he happened to be all three today.

"Sakka, remember what Aang said? He can't be trusted around other benders. We have to find him." Suki said motioning that they should get on Appa and start looking.

"I cant with Zuko right now. He cant be trusted with him under our care and he can't be trusted without us!" He got on his knees and clutched his hair in his hands, begining of a migrain invading him. "How are we supposed to contain him if he's strong enough to bend mettle and break threw rocks?" He sweat with nervous frustration.

"Today was a break in the system we had going for us, Mr. Boomerang." She wakked the back of Sakka's head, "we were doing fine taking care of Zuko before that crazy assasin separated us." Her repremind did nothing to satisfy Sakka. "We can still trust him, we just have to be very, very responsible."

Sakka angrily shot up to his feet, "How can you possibly still believe in him, Toph?! He almost killed the _Avatar_." He poked her in the forehead

"'Almost'." She tried to smile. "As in he was able to stop himself, he's learning control." She shrugged, "slowly but surely."

Suki didn't say anything, she didnt know Zuko as well as they did.

"Sakka I'm just trying to tell you thats he's only been like this a few days and he's already controling it. Hes trying."

"He's not trust worthy Toph."

"Why?" Now Toph was angry, "because he's different? Because he's not completely human?" She poked him harshly in the chest. "There is still a human in that body Sakka. He still feels pain, he feels anger, he feels love and hate and joy and regret." Sakka looked like he wanted to say something, but Toph wasnt about to let him say anything without putting a bit of compassion in his thick skull. "And I bet he's by some tree or over some cliff wallowing in almost all those emotions."

Sakka knew she was right, as much fear as he had because of Zuko, he knew that he was still human on the inside. He really couldn't argue with that, "but he's still dangerous."

"I know." She said without hesitation. "He's very dangerous, I get that. But he still feels. His emotions are what make him human, he regrets hurting Aang. I know he does, Aang knows he does, and even you two meatheads know he does."

Suki looked down in shame, she couldn't get passed her fear. As much as she wanted to believe Zuko would eventually learn to control himself, she didn't know how long that could take. And she had a duty to protect the Avatar.

Sakka pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Toph. Your right. Zuko's probably tearing himself apart right now." However much he believed that, he was and always will be a skeptic. "I still dont trust him though, I cant."

Toph sighed, "fine." It was hard to accept, but it wasnt as if she could really blame him, she knew how Sakka was. "But we still need to find him. We need to find him before he gets hungry again.

"Your right." He smiled, "but we cant leave Aang alone." He motioned to the passed out airbender a few feet away.

"Ill go with you," Toph said, "you can ride on Appa while I search on the ground."

Suki piped in nervously, "is it safe to take a bender with you Sakka?"

"Awww, is the queen worried about a little 'ol me?"

Sakka shrugged, "he just fed, Zuko can control himself best when he's just been fed." He swallowed, trying not to think about how the last feeding went. "Toph will be fine."

"Where'd Zuko go?" Aang soft voice interrupted whatever Suki was going to say next.

Toph just felt around and crossed her arms with a relieved grin as Suki and Sakka ran over to Aang.

Suki took his pulse, happily reporting that it was normal.

"How long was I out?" He groggily asked rubbing his eye.

"About an hour, we figured your body was recovering from bloodloss."

He hummed and groaned, "you didnt answer." He pointed out.

The couple looked at eachother. "Zuko ran off, Toph and I were just about to go out and find him."

Aang looked at him blankly, he was still tired. He felt... Strange. Not even in pain even though he was like a tortured animal an hour ago.

Zuko had bit him. His venom ran in his body. And he was alive.

He knew what that meant.

He sighed and put his head down, reaching up and unwrapping the bandages.

"Aang? What are you doing you need those-" Suki cut herself off when the bandages were removed. It was the trippiest thing she had seen all night.

His wounds were all healed, not a scratch on him. Not even a bruise.

She reached out and touched where the arrow hole was supposed to be. "That's impossible." She said to herself.

Aang sighed, "you dont have to search." At their confused look he added, "I can find him, just give me a minute." He said softly as he sat criss crossed on the ground, closing his eyes.

Suki and Sakka looked at eachother again, very confused. They didn't know much about the extent of the Avatar's spiritual power, but they threw it off as another strange ability they couldn't understand.

Aang breathed in and out. Not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, just knowing that he had the option to do it. Did it require much concentration or was it supposed to be like second nature?

Second nature aparently.

He found Zuko almost immediately, just not in the way he expected.

The book he read before he ran away from home told him that it should be like he could see threw Zuko's eyes, but it wasn't like that at all. He couldn't see what Zuko was seeing.

It was like he was feeling what Zuko was feeling. Like there was a part of his heart that _was_ Zuko. He could read his thoughts, feel his emotion. It was as if Zuko was now physically a _part_ of him. Like the connection they had now was more than just emotional or physical. This is a spiritual connection in its finest form.

It was like Zuko was one of his past lives. Only he was closer, just a small breath away. It was so easy to open that link between them that tied them together. He was saddened at what he was feeling however.

There was so much pain.

Aang could hardly believe the amount of self loathing Zuko could feel. Aang could almost feel it as if it were his own and he wanted to cry.

He knew without having to see that Zuko was standing over a cliff, and though he knew for absolute certain the fall wouldn't kill him, it was the fact Zuko would even try to hurt himself that made Aang scared.

He tried to beg him not to jump, but it didn't matter, he was too corrupt in anger, regret, and self hatred.

Aang barely had a minute before he just _knew_ that Zuko had jumped. Aang almost felt sick with sadness with the emotion Zuko had as he fell. He was such a tortured soul so ready to end everything, so ready to leave the world forever, so ready to just... give up.

He wanted him to feel better.

-.-.-.-

 _Life is strange_. Zuko thought as he opened his eyes. His face rested on the ground. Wet blood painted the rocks around him and he knew without looking that his body was contorted and broken. He sighed and closed his eyes again, ignoring the sickening cracks of various bones as he righted himself and stood up on his feet.

Tilting his neck ti the side and setting it in place, he breathed in. He had only been down here a couple of minutes. His failed attempt in suicide was pointless. He didn't know what to do now.

So he just sat there and thought.

About everything and nothing.

Life is strange.

A dragon fly could be killed without much effort.

Animals are hunted, trapped, killed and eaten every day.

Dragons are now extinct.

Hundreds of people are killed by firebenders every year.

The entire Air nation was wiped out in a day.

The Avatar was murdered by one person, in seconds.

And yet a 200 meter drop didn't kill Zuko.

Didn't even hurt.

He sat against the wall and leaned his head back, trying not to feel or think about anything.

But once again, life forced him to do things he didn't want to do.

 _ **Zuko**_.

He groaned, banging his head against the wall even though he knew he wouldn't feel pain. He was hearing voices again.

 _ **Zuko your not hearing voices, its Aang**_.

He couldn't possibly be hearing Aang's voice. Telapathy didn't exist.

**_Neither do vampires, you created a telopathic link when you bit me Mr. Smarty._ **

He sighed, Aang would have told him that he would have been able to read his mind when they had that talk a few days ago. He was just going crazy.

**_Oh my Monk, what? Just because I'm an airbender Im an expert on Kahn-zula? I never got to that chapter in the freaking text book because my people died and I had to learn all the elements! I cant be responsible for not informing you of this peice of information, because I didn't know._ **

Holly crap it was Aang.

He recognised that angry wine anywhere.

Dammit now he could read his thoughts, he could never ignore him again.

**_Hey it's not so bad._ **

Says you.

It was strange though; a few minutes ago all he felt was pain.

He still felt it- lots of it- but he also felt sort of... Calm?

Those weren't his emotions though. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew it was Aang.

... It was sort of nice. Not being alone completly. Having someone there who could understand him wholly.

**_Im sorry Zuko, I dont know how to take your pain away._ **

_I don't diserve to have it taken away._ He thought. He hurt Aang, he diserved to suffer.

 _ **I only know how to make you feel**_.

It was the only warning he got, and his eyes opened in confusion at what he meant by that, but a couple seconds later he understood.

That part of him that was Aang grew. Not completly masking the regret he felt, but it smothered him. Shocking him to the very core.

It was warm. Foreign.

Calm.

Sending shivers of comfort across his being. Like a mother kissing her childs wound better. Or when a loved one hugs you tight and promises that everything will be okay. It was like putting a heated blanket over his freezing form in 10 degree weather. Or like when your mother comforts you after a nightmare that left you screaming. That feeling you get when everything you thought was so important, suddenly feels so irrelevant. Like it didn't even matter.

It felt good.

He could breathe again.

He could breathe without feeling like he was burning on the inside.

He could just feel what Aang felt. Could feel that despite everything he did to him, despite everything he could have done- almost did...

_**I forgive you.** _

The words were what made Zuko break. He let out a whimper and Shut his eyes, not caring that he was sobbing openly.

"Im sorry." He said out loud, more sobs wracking his body, shoulders shaking as he held his face in his hands.

_**I forgave you even before you jumped.** _

Zuko put a hand over his heart, unbelieving of what he was feeling, he's only ever felt this way around his uncle. Like no matter what happened everything would always be okay. Nothing would ever change between them. He would always be precious to someone. That wasn't something Zuko got often.

_**Before I even fell unconcious.** _

Zuko breathed in and out, trying to control himself, it was wasted effort. He couldn't believe the Avatar had already forgiven him.

**_Before you even_ ** **attacked** _**me, Zuko I forgave you.** _

How could he forgive him so easily? He almost killed him. He could never be trusted again.

He's a monster.

_**No Zuko, your not. You never have been.** _

Yes he was.

_**Come home, Zuko. Lets talk.** _

No. He'll never trust himself around the avatar again.

**_If you cant trust yourself, then trust me Zuko._ **

He whimpered, he wanted to go home. Wanted it more than anything in the world. He wanted it to be like it was before he was attacked and killed.

He could never have that again.

**_Zuko, dont even act like I dont know what your feeling right now. You are still you. You still have human emotion. You are still the same person I trusted to join the group._ **

_**Trust me now, Zuko.** _ **_Come home._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling accomplished.
> 
> Aang- So I have a boyfriend now?
> 
> Me- Not yet.
> 
> Aang- Well then your not accomplished enough, and your making me wait too long.
> 
> Me- ...
> 
> Aang- Write faster.


	15. Chapter 15

Aang opened his eyes, the connection between Zuko and he was still wide open. Would he always be able to feel him there? It was a strange feeling, like he was constantly with him.

He'd have to get used to this. Having someone so close.

The rest of the gang was staring at him expectantly when he opened his eyes, and Aang returned the stare with a weird look. "Do you always stare at me like that when I meditate?" He asked curiously, slightly annoyed.

"Did you find Zuko?" Sakka dodged his question.

Aang rolled his eyes and got up, "yeah yeah," a little more annoyed, "I found Zuko, he's on his way back." He grabbed a water bottle, feeling dehydrated he uncapped the lid and took a long swig.

"How do you know?" Suki asked, her big eyes staring at him.

Aang recapped the lid and put the bottle next to him. It was probably not the best idea to be telling the group about this mated connection that Zuko and he had.

Not the right time to tell them.

"I just know guy's." Is all he said, hoping they would leave it at that, he usually didnt have to explain how he knew things sinse they understood he had a spiritual connection with the universe.

They let it go, shrugging it off and going over to the snacks that they had stashed.

Aang sighed in relief, fallowing them, he was famished.

None of them noticed the owl perched on a tree just outside the cave. Watching them. It hooted before flying away. Stretching its wings out for the first time sinse landing there 2 hours ago.

Aang had already eaten around 10 wall nuts and a bunch if dry seeds before Zuko stepped into the cave.

Toph smiled, seeing him before anyone else did, "Hi, Zuko." She turned her head and said to him flatly, "your in a world of trouble." She cracked a few nuts under a rock, the sound of the shells busting under the weight of it made Zuko wince. Toph lifted the rock, allowing Momo to eat the nuts that were now free and sitting on the ground waiting for the lemor.

"Um." He felt like it was a month ago, when he was first trying to earn the trust of the Avatar and his friends. He felt out of place, like he didn't belong. His legs felt wobbly with how nervous he was as anxiety crawled its way up his throat, choking him. "Yeah, I guess I am." He scratched the back of his head, not bothering to avoid the angry looks he was getting. He diserved it.

Suki said nothing as Sakka got up, the anger never leaving his face. "What the _**BEEP**_ Zuko?"-

-"Sakka! For crying out loud, there is a monk in the room." Toph said angrily.

Sakka ignored the earthbender, chosing instead to poke his favorite firebender in the chest harshly, "Who tries to eat the Avatar and then just runs away? Where the Fu-"

"MONK!"

He sucked in a noisy breath in irritation, his eye brows folding as he mustered up the effort to control his language, "-For the love of Meat and all things fattening, Zuko. Where did you go?"

At any other time, Zuko would have been laughing on the inside at Sakka's reaction to his anger. But he didn't feel like laughing.

Nobody but him and Aang knew what really happened, and he'd like to keep it that way. "I just needed to get away for a bit. I felt so terrible."

Sakka was going to say something else but Toph beat him to it, "yeah well you should feel terrible. Lucky for all of us, you didn't kill him, and we'll get to that later." She took a swig of her own water, before continueing, "what I want to know, is how his wounds spontaneously healed while you were gone." She threw her hands up, looking like she was going to have a break down. "Does anyone else think thats weird by the way? How bout we focus on what is going on with Aang's body for a second."

"Yes." Sakka agreed. "What did you do to Aang? Is he like you now?"

"Um guys, I'm over here." Aang waved his very uninjured arms around, voice sounding much less tired and raspy.

That was the first time Zuko had seen Aang sinse he left the cave. And as the boy stood up and walked over, it was like seeing him for the first time ever.

After everything that happened. The fear of watching him get shot, worrying about his bloodloss, and then attacking him and almost killing him. Trying to kill himself after. Betraying his friends only for Aang to forgive him as if it was _nothing_.

He inspected the boys healed woumds, nodding in aproval that his skin was once again white and unblemished.

Aang smiled at him.

**_Relax, Zuko. Nobody here is going to stay mad._ **

Zuko blinked.

"Zuko didn't kill me, which means I'm not like him. Though I did read that the saliva of a vampire heals." Aang explained.

"So your still you?" Sakka clarified. Sighing in relief at Aang's nod. Sakka looked between Aang and Zuko. Muttering under his breath that they should just put a leash on the fire bender. As if Zuko couldnt hear him. Thought it didnt matter, Zuko knew Sakka well enough to know he didn't mean it.

When Sakka and Suki turned away and a confused Toph stayed, Aang remembered she was a lie detecter.

He quickly held up a finger to his lips and told her to " _shhh"_

She wouldn't dream of saying anything though, Aang almost never lied, and when he did it was for a good reason.

She kept her mouth shut, but she was going to get the truth out of him later, she promised herself.

Aang nodded as if understanding by her silence.

"Okay then." Sakka said as he went back over to his nuts. "Now that I know Aang is completely fine- because I know Aang wouldnt lie to me- I can get over what happened." He looked up at Zuko. "He didn't mean it."

Zuko smiled, "Thank you Sakka." He had been scared his watertribe friend wouldn't forgive him that easily, he had already been skeptical about him the whole time.

Toph humphed, "I can get over it too. I was just mad cause you gave us all a good scare." She punched him the shoulder, "don't you attack Aang of all people ever again."

He rubbed his shoulder feigning hurt and smiled at her too, "I wont, I promise."

Zuko glanced at Suki, and they made eye contact. But she didn't say anything, though she looked like she wanted to, but she looked down and ignored him instead.

Zuko pouted, but accepted it. Suki didnt know him that well. The only experiance she had with him was when he burnt down her villaige and then all the rumors and stories she must have heard about him, and then she hasnt spent a lot of time with him as he only resqued her with Sakka a couple weeks ago. She wouldn't be so easy to persuade. She probably hated him right now, or was at least afraid he would turn on them.

He'd have to work for her trust.

That was okay, after everything he did to her and Aangs group, especially after what happened tonight, he could accept this.

"We should all get some sleep." Aang said. He wasn't tired, but he was sure everyone else was.

Sakka smiled, "that sounds like a great idea." He put a nut in his mouth

Toph got up to fallow but stopped, "Zuko, are you hungry?" She asked lowly, trying not to let the non benders hear, she wasnt an idiot she knew the the nonbenders couldnt get past them feeding Zuko just yet. They always made Zuko upset, unable to control their emotions which he could always smell so clearly.

Zuko was about to nod out of habit, but he didn't feel hungry at all. And for the first time he was able to actually enjoy being full. Amd satisfied.

Geez it was a great feeling.

Even when he was human he hardly ever felt like this. He felt strong, rested. Aangs blood made him feel _powerful_.

"Im fine." He said.

She gave him a funny look, she wasnt used to not feeling his heart beat, and definatly not used to being unable to tell if someone was lying.

She shrugged though, he would tell her if he was hungry.

"Aang you should rest. I'll stay up with Zuko." The earthbender said.

He probably should, the airbender thought. He just didnt feel tired. "Are you sure? Im not tired."

"Shut up twinkle toes, you've had a longer day then any of us. Just try." She lightly pushed him towards Appa before sitting herself closer to the fire.

Zuko sat on the wall of the cave, Toph must have cleared out most of the rubble he caused at some point. He felt bad, making her have to clean up his mess.

_**Stop.** _

Zuko looked over to where Aang rested on Appa, he was on his side, resting his head on his hands. He had his eyes open, hooded and staring right at him.

**_Quit blaming yourself._ **

The light from the fire lit up Aangs skin beautifully, he noticed, momentarily distracted.

The monk smirked and rolled his eyes.

**_Aww thats nice._ **

Zuko rolled his eyes, he was really gonna have to control his thoughts now. He cant be thinking about things like that anymore now that Aang could hear every thought.

**_Every thought._ **

Zuko breathed in and out.

_**Dont worry, you can hear all of mine too. You just have to be patient enough to listen. It doesn't require much focus.** _

What are we gonna do now? My summer home is no longer safe.

 ** _We can go to the Southern Air temple. Its abandoned. Safe_**.

Isn't that your home? Are you sure you wanna do that?

Zuko didnt like the sad hooded look the Avatar had. Or the feeling of powerful longing that corrupted his heart.

**_I'm sure, we'll be safe there for a while._ **

Zuko sighed, if thats what the Avatar thought they should do then he would fallow him. He just hoped that being in the ruins of his home wouldn't change anything about the boy.

- _gonna be so hard, seeing that place again, I miss Gyotso._

Zuko started. Strange, so far he wasn't only able to hear Aangs thoughts if they were directed at him. Did that change just by watching the boy?

Aang looked over at him again.

**_You heard that, huh? Good job._ **

Zuko blinked, so now he could hear all of Aang's thoughts if he wanted to? He was curious what the Avatar thought on the inside while he interacted with the people around him.

He smirked. This should be fun.

Aang rolled his eyes at him again, the grey looking dark against the darkness of the cave. Light from the fire making them sparkle brightly.

 _Bright eyes_.

_**I don't care, I'm an open book. You on the other hand have very interesting thoughts, have you always looked at me like that?** _

He didn't feel uncomfortable, and Zuko knew this from the connection they had that Aang actually enjoyed it a bit.

Oh really. Zuko thought, smirking evily and dodging the boys question.

So Aang liked it, huh?

_**Dont make me blush.** _

Well it wasn't Zuko's fault his eyes were so damn big and pretty. Anyone, gay or not, would think so.

**_Shut up._ **

Aang turned around and closed his eyes, but Zuko knew just by smelling him, and hearing the rise in his pulse that he was blushing. The jump in his heart beat was loud enough for Zuko to know exactly what was happening. And it didn't help Aang's case when Zuko could feel what Aang was feeling. He knew Aang was getting that warm fuzzy feeling that people only ever get when they have a crush.

Aang was embarrassed, but flattered. And blushing like a dork, but trying to hide it even though he knew it was a worthless effort.

 _Tough, Aang. You can't hide from me no more._ Zuko smiled, starting to really like this bond that they shared. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being connected to his best friend this way.

Not if it brought him this much amusment and joy.

The comfort it brought was nice. And if this soulmate thing was true, what's the harm? He could accept being tied to someone so good, so _charishable_. He didn't feel very far above just a small crush for the Avatar at the moment, letting him know it wasn't to happen immediately but over time. But if this was an unbreakable bond, supposed to bring great love and happiness, then bring it on.

It wouldn't be so bad, growing to love him like that.

**_Your not so bad yourself, Zuko._ **

The firebender smiled. A true, honestly happy smile.

This is fine.

He could live like this.

-.-.-.-

Far off in the distance, away from where the group of protagonists resided in a cave. An owl hooted and morfed into a tall dark, cloaked figure.

The figure hissed.

"So he can fight my control so easily huh. Damn. He almost killed him too. If he had just listened to me a minute longer my problems would be over." He punched a tree angryly. The sound of the trunk breaking was loud, but not loud enough to alarm any of the villiages on the island. He was much too far away.

"So he's thats atrong after a few short days. This is bad."

But then the figure got an idea. And his face changed from anger to relaxed aloofness. "No matter. If the boy wont kill him, then I'll just have to take matters into my own two bloody hands."

He smirked evily, plotting something terrible before clapping his hands and disapearing to his own home. Leaving the woods dark.

Empty.

Innocent.

As of they weren't just in the presents of the darkest sprite in existance.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Aang woke up with a start, Zuko was shaking him gently by the shoulder. The feel of Zuko's hunger was the first thing he noticed and he knew imediatly what he wanted.

It was early in the morning, sunlight was shining in from the mouth of the cave and the fire was almost completely burned out.

"Aang, I'm hungry." Zuko stated as if Aamg didn't already know. Nobody else was awake yet.

Aang nodded, offering up his wrist. Zuko looked down at it before giving the younger a questioning look.

"We're already mated, and I don't like cutting myself. You might as well." He shrugged.

Zuko didn't argue any further. Gently grabbing a hold of his slim wrist, he sat down next to him.

He traced the blue vein with his thumb, adoring how soft the skin was. The previous cuts the avatar had to do to himself had healed, leaving no trace that they ever existed on his porcelain flesh. Bringing the wrist up to his lips, he poked his tongue out to find the vein.

Aang took sharp intake of breath before covering his mouth with his free hand, watching Zuko.

Zuko did nothing but watched the boy. Where did that come from, did he... Like that?

Aang's body and mind answered the elders question without his permission, and he tried to look anywhere else but at Zuko, reading the firebenders thoughts.

It was strangly satisfying knowing Aang had such a reaction to the smallest touch.

He smirked.

He would have to play with that some time.

He bit down, purring in aproval as the blood hit his tongue. His eyes flashed a deep blood red before returning to his normal golden ones.

The sharp pain didn't shock Aang, in fact it was more painful the first time. Last time it had been feral and self satisfying, but this time Zuko was careful and gentle to the point it barely hurt.

Just a small pinch and then then a tickle as the blood left his body. Shivers ran up and down his arm, a strange warmth caressing the back of his neck as chills ran down his spine.

It actually felt... Good.

He had to bite back a moan and hoped to whatever higher power was out there that Zuko didn't notice.

But as usual, the universe hated him and Zuko looked up, making eye contact. And Aang just knew that he was smirking at him with his eyes.

Aang couldn't stop staring at Zuko's eyes, the firey orbs seemed to glow brighter when staring at him. Swallowing him up and allowing no resistance, no freedom, not even a flicker of disobediance to this blissful entrapment. He was caught. And week to the power, the lust, the affection and the admiration in the elders eyes. Eyes that made him feel week knee'd and scared but also somehow thrilled, as if Zuko was the alpha asserting dominance over his omega.

He would _submit_.

Zuko was full in seconds.

All too soon for Aang, Zuko stopped, pulling his teeth out and cleaning off the excess blood before licking around the wound.

"You liked that a little too much, Aang." Zuko couldn't stop smirking, smelling the avatars attraction.

The small puncture wounds healed in seconds as the Airbender recovered from what felt like a hypnotic trance.

Aang stared down at his wrist, his chest was still tingling.

"Is that just another mating thing?" Zuko asked.

Aang didn't know, it was a strange feeling. Was Zuko's venom supposed to do that to him? Was Zuko actually hypnotising him? Or was he actually developing affection for Zuko so soon? He had no idea, he again cursed himself for not finishing that book before he flew into the storm.

"The book might still be in the library of the Southern temple, if we can find it then we can read it together." Zuko stated, they were already going to go there, they might as well try and find it.

Aang nodded, it was a good idea. Though they would have to be careful that the rest of the group doesn't find out about it.

**_We could go at night, when everyone else was asleep._ **

Aang nodded again, they would have to, they still didn't know much about the bond and with all the symptoms Aang really needed to know what to expect. He couldn't handle anymore pleasurable suprises like just now when Zuko bit him.

Toph yawned, getting up from where she lay. "Oh crap I fell asleep."

Sakka shot up at these slightly panicked words, "who kidnapped us?!" He grabbed his boomeraang, hair loose and still half asleep.

Suki wacked him in the back of the head, "calm down Sakka, no body kidnapped us."

"Oh."

Toph ignored them, instead hurrying over to Aang and Zuko, "Zuko are you hungry?" she noticed the proximity of the two, they were so close together it was almost no longer considered apropriate. She threw it off with only minimal scrutiny though.

Zuko shook his head, the idea of drinking anymore made him feel sick. Toph looked at him strangly and then looked at Aang.

"Have you been feeding him by yourself?" She seemed flabbergasted as she asked Aang.

The airbender knew that he wouldn't get away with lying. Heck he should have known they couldn't even _fool_ Toph. She was young, but she was smart and observant. Two things that he and Zuko were going to have a hard time with when communicating with the girl.

Aang scratched the back of his head and said very timidly, glad that Toph had kept her voice low, "I uh... Can explain?" He gave her a week smile, which she didn't return. Instead she just gave him an expectant look, demanding an explanation.

Aang gave her a thoughtful look, he wanted to explain, but it seemed obvious that he couldn't just yet. The gang would freak out, and if they started asking questions, then it would be better for all their sake that he knew the answers to them.

"Actually, I can't. Not yet." He said just loud enough for her to hear. He was glad Sakka and Suki were distracted, over on the other side of the cave eating some more of the stashed nuts.

"And why not?" She shouted in a whisper, already caught on Aang wanted them quiet.

"Just trust me Toph." He said. "I am fine. Nothing is wrong with me, I will tell you what's going on soon." He could see that she was searching for even the slightest change in his heart beat. But he knew she wouldn't find one, he wasn't lying.

She humfed angrily, but didn't say anything else about it. She wasn't going to question the avatar any further.

"Fine, Twinkletoes. I trust you. As odd as it is, and as suspicious as I am. Just hope that I don't figure it out before you tell me." She poked him in the chest. And she gave her a smile and nodded.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Stay in the cave and wait for that assassin to find us again?" She asked, her voice normal. It was a topic everyone in the cave wanted to know.

Aang shook his head, "no. The southern air temple is only a few hours away from here. We'll be safe there."

Sakka perked up at their conversing. "Aang, that's your home though. Are you sure you wanna-."

"I'm sure." Aang said before Sakka could finish. "Its the safest place and it's close to the fire nation.

The rest of the gang gave him a long look, but they all gave up. They always did what Aang thought was right.

Sakka got up, "well then I guess we should get going then." He stretched his arms before helping with putting all the supplies on Appa.

They needed to load up on supplies, and luckily they packed emergency get away money so they had no problem going into the market in disguise for food. They were out of the market and packing up Appa a little ways away in due time.

As they settled to fly away,  Aang formed a thick cloud around them.

None of them knew they were being watched.


	17. Chapter 17

Sakka had sent a messenger bird to Katara as soon as they arrived at the Southern temple.

Aang couldn't stop himself from looking around the ruins of his home. It was almost exactly how he saw it last time he was here. There was dust and dead twigs everywhere. The unkept tiles and statues cracked with age, and dull as death. Aang wondered, with how eery the place appeared, was it possible that the souls of some of the airbenders that died are still trapped in the eyes of the status that still stood proudly? We're they watching him with those stoney eyes? Rebuking him for leaving them when they needed him most? Did they all hate him-.

Zuko put a hand on his shoulder and Aang was flooded with the concern the elder felt.

He looked into the eyes that mesmorised him so much, not saying anything, just happy the at least one person could really understand what he was feeling.

Sakka got down from Appa's head and stretched, his body stiff from flying Appa, while Suki helped Toph down from the sattle.

Momo flew off of Appa and landed on Aang's free shoulder, licking his face and making the boy smile. The sixth sense the animals had making it easy for him to sense the emotional termoil Aang was going threw.

"We still have a few hours of daylight," Sakka said, "I'd like to explore if that's alright with you, Aang." Sakka asked with a smile, putting his arm around Suki.

"I think we would all like to." Toph said, her voice portraying how curious she was of the ruins which were now historical.

Aang gave them a thoughtful smile, "sure go ahead," he would tour them, but there were places in the temples he just didn't want to go anywhere near. There was one place he wanted to visit though...

"Oh but guys!" He called just before everyone but he and Zuko disappeared into the halls. They all turned back to listen to him, "stay away from the West wing, those were the main offices where they kept a lot of private information. It may still have booby traps."

They nodded before disappearing into the temple.

Aang got up on Appa's sattle and brought down a few cabbages, tossing them into Appa's mouth one by one while giving Momo a few peices here and there.

Zuko was resting against one of Appa's legs, petting him gently. Appreciating that he still had the sense of touch, even though his pain threshold was none existent and he hardly felt things like cold or hot anymore. He signed, looking up at the bender, he looked so peaceful feeding his animal friends, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

He wished he could feel like that.

Aang glanced down at him, sensing his sorrow and his anxiety. He tried to send a message in his calm smile that everything would be fine, and his sad but content eyes did the trick in convincing Zuko things _were_ okay.

At least for now.

Zuko blinked, it was still odd having such an intimate attachment to the airbender. It both thrilled him and frightened him, but he was learning to really enjoy it.

"Where did you want to visit?" Zuko asked out loud, curious.

Aang blushed and broke eye contact.

"My old room." He said after a minute before walking off, motioning for Appa to follow him inside. Once inside, he airbended all the dust out of what looked like a holding area for the bison and dropped Appa off there. The bison seemed to know exactly where he was and took great comfort in falling asleep where he landed on the soft floor.

Zuko fallowed him threw the corridors, breifly looking at all the murals and cracked decorations. He could see that this place used to be a proud beautiful city. Now it was nothing but dust and ruin. He cursed his ansestors for destroying something so great.

His body heated up in anger at the thought of his great grandfather driving the airbenders to the brink of extinction. He killed all of them! They were a peaceful people, and they maintained balance in the world, they didn't diserved to be wiped out. But now they were all gone.

Except for one.

He stared at the back of his mates head, suddenly very, _very_ protective.

His father wanted to kill him.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He'd kill anyone.

Aang turned back to look at him, eyes full of concern.

Zuko deflated, imediatly wanting... Something. He didn't know what it was he wanted but seeing his mates face so calm but contorted in worry after making himself worry and after damn near having a fit of anxiety over the Avatars safety, it made him want something more than he's ever wanted anything before in his life. He wanted it even more desperately then he did back when he wanted Aang in chains on his ship. It drove him crazy trying to figure out what this was, but he couldn't place it. For now he was content with just being able to watch the bender.

Aang, satisfied that Zuko was feeling better, turned back around and continued walking.

Three stairways and about 4 hallways later, Aang was standing in front of a door, staring down at the handle. As if he thought that reaching out to grab it would be the same as giving up his innocence.

He didn't feel ready. He was scared. Zuko could feel that. And he understood.

He put a hand on his bare shoulder, his shirt only wrapped around one of them, "you don't have to do this right now." He said softly, the warmth from his hand sending shivers down the boys back.

Aang nodded, but Zuko knew even before Aang reached his hand out that he was going to turn the knob anyways.

The door slid open with minimal effort, creaking with age and revealing the room behind it. A room that hadn't been slept in in over a hundred years. The room he grew up in after the monks took him in as a baby. Monk Gyotso had read to him at night in this room. Had stayed with him till he fell asleep on stormy nights. This was the room he was sent to meditate at whenever he did something wrong. The same room he had first started practicing his airbending...

The pain just grew and grew the more he thought about it until he fell to his knees in the middle of the room. He's never wanted to cry so bad sinse after finding out about his people for the first time. He felt like he could just fall apart right there on the floor of his old room.

Zuko gently put his hands on either of Aang's shoulders, the left one moving the fabric of his clothing out of the way. Thumbs putting little bits of pressure as he rubbed them in circles. The boy was tense, months of hard training became physical knots in his muscles, Zuko worked them out sending as much comfort as he could to the boy, trying to overpower any pain that he felt.

He could feel it as if it was his own, and he nearly died on the inside.

Aang relaxed after a few minutes, a lone tear escaping the corner of his eye. The Sparks he felt from Zuko's touch were comforting, made him feel safe and happy. He liked it.

Zuko kept his hands there, rubbing the soft skin of Aang's shoulders even after the kinks were worked out, and the Airbender sighed in appreciation.

"I wanna sleep here tonight." Aang finally said quietly.

Zuko nodded. "Do you wanna be alone?"

Aang's emotions were hard to read at this question, he felt uncertain but Zuko could clearly feel the longing he felt.

Aang finally seemed to curl in on himself before shaking his head. "No."

Zuko nodded, "then I'll stay with you tonight, you don't have to be alone."

He nodded his thanks before standing up. "The library is the next temple over. I'm sure we can get some information before the rest of the gang is done exploring."

Zuko nodded and followed the Airbender as he lead him back outside and down a pathway.

The pathway was covered in discarder bolders and rubble, undergrowth almost making it impossible to see the path. But Aang knew it was there anyways, he'd walked this path a million times before.

It only took a couple minutes for them to reach the temple that housed the library, but when they did, they had to jump over a few rocks in order to get inside.

It was much darker on the inside of the library, and though he could see fine, Zuko lit a fire in his hands for Aang's sake.

"The book is in here." Aang said, but he was looking down at his feet, trying hard not to laugh. "There's just one tinsy winsy problem."

Zuko raised his hand higher, illuminating the long corridors full on rows and rows and rows of book after book.

He face palmed.

"There's over 10,000 books here." Aang burst out laughing at Zuko's face. He knew the firebender was impatient at heart and this would drive him crazy.

"Don't worry, as long as my people kept to the rule of putting each book back where it belongs-which I know I did-, we won't have to go threw each and every single solitary book in this place." Aang lit his own fire and started walking, "the shelves are labeled by genre. And I found the book in the mythical ledgends section ironically. We can start there."

Zuko nodded, getting over his already blosseming impatients and started to fallow the younger.

They did wind up having to search each and every individual book in the mythical legends section when they found that it wasn't in the exact spot it was supposed to be though. And they wound up searching for hours. Aang had told him that the book he had been reading was written and published specifically to tell about Kahn-zula. So he should know the book when he sees it, which made him a bit less irritated; at least they didn't have to thumb threw each page of every single book.

However some of the books that Zuko came across looked interesting, and he couldn't help himself when he put those asside. He hoped Aang didn't mind if he read a few of these.

"Go ahead," Aang said answering Zuko's unspoken question, "I want my heritage to live as long as possible, read as many as you like."

Aang stomach was growling and he started to get tired, it must have been night time by now. He looked at the fire bender, too distracted to realise he himself was hungry too.

Aang got up from his spot a few feet away from him and made his way behind the elder, putting his wrist in Zuko's feild of vision.

"Huh?" His hunger finally registered to him, and he breifly looked up at Aang before grabbing the wrist in front of him, putting his nose against it and taking a deep breath.

Aang breathed a sigh as Zuko drank, falling into that pleasurable haze. He felt dizzy, and like the smallest of touches from the elder would turn him into a writhing, moaning mess.

And it probably would too.

If it wasn't for the scream that broke them apart.

...

Suki lay on the ground, staring at the bloated, bloody figure a few feet away from her. Her scream had alerted the rest of the gang.

Sakka and Toph got to her first, the light from their torches giving them light.

The water tribe male quickly dragged Suki up and away before picking a frightened Toph up off her feet so she couldn't see.

"Why-ho- Sakka!" Suki sobbed, the memory of an unrecognisable mawled body burned behind her eye lids. "There's a- there's a body.

Zuko and Aang got there a minute later and Aang's eyes widened. A fresh, and very dead, body was laying there in the dirt. Eyes wide open and void of any life. Blood everywhere. Torn to shreds. An arm missing and head completely severed from the body.

It was the messiest, goriest, ugliest thing that they had ever witnessed. And even out of everything they had already seen, none of it could have prepared them for the horror that they saw.

Right in front of them.

They didn't know what to do. Where did it come from? Who left it there? Why did they leave it? Who did it. What was it supposed to mean?

They haven't spent one night in the southern temple, how could anyone know that they were there? Where the heck did it even come from? This place was abandoned for over a century!

Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed breifly. He was outraged but he disrespect to his home, and the fact that anyone could do this to another person and then just leave it there.

Zuko sniffed. "He was a fire bender. He's only been dead a couple hours."

"Put me down Sakka." Toph said.

Sakka did as was told and Toph was quick to earthbend the body off the island.

Aang sat by the fire with the rest of the group, sipping at his meatless soup. Suki had missed some of Appa's cabbage with some herbs and spices that we're still some how alive on the island, mixing in some of the wall nuts for texture. It was delicious, and reminded him of what he used to eat as a child.

The body had left them all depressed and scarred. They hardly talked, only left to their thoughts, and boy did Aang think.

The body wasn't a coincidence. Someone knew they had arrived there that day.

There was only one being on the entire planet who could keep up with them so easily. Who would threaten them in that mannor.

Who ever left the body wanted them to know that they were being watched. That they were being threatened. They wanted the group to feel scared. To feel helpless.

Kahn-zula was close, and this was an obvious threat.

He made his first move.

All they could do now is wait for something to happen and hope they were ready to fight.

He would have to start training Zuko to resist Kahn-zula's control before he does something.

Before anything else happens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited.
> 
> Aang- not as excited as I was getting a minute there.
> 
> Me- Aang, shut up that's inappropriate!
> 
> Aang- I'll show you inappropriate, in a few chapters.
> 
> Me- Aang! Stop spoiling!


	18. Chapter 18

Aang was sleeping soundly in his old bed, the blanket he got from Appa's sattle protecting him from the dusty old mattress.

Moonlight shined in from the window, illuminating the dark, electricity void room where the airbender slept.

Zuko sat on the floor a few feet away, watching the boy. He had already been asleep for a hours, seemingly restless.

Aang stirred, facing Zuko. Face contorted in pain as a small whimper let loose. His eyes were squeezed shut, and Zuko could feel in the link that he was scared. Scared and unbelievably sad.

Zuko could see what he was dreaming about, the nightmare that plagued the Airbender made him want nothing more than to take him in his arms and never let him go.

He knew coming to the southern temple wouldn't have been good for his emotional health, now he was dreaming about the people he lost in this place 100 years ago. His unconscious mind creating a dream representing the embodiment of the shame and anger he felt towards himself.

Zuko got closer to the boy, saddened that he carried such a heavy weight in his heart. In an attempt to comfort him, he brushed his finger tips across the youngers flexed eyebrows smothing them down as he stroked his forehead with his palm. Petting him like he was a baby lemore

He was deep in thought, too distracted by his soft skin to notice imediatly the response the Airbender had to his touch. It took him a moment to realise that he was no longer having a nightmare, and his pretty face had relaxed to a calm, and peaceful state.

Zuko wiped a tear from under the boys eye before brushing his hand across his cheek. _So Aang responds with contact, huh?_ He thought, and blushed a bit when the realised he thought it was adorable. He shook it off. Simply glad he was able to keep Aang from continueing that nightmare.

He signed, letting his head fall against the wall, his temple pressing against the old wood. He let his hand stay where it was on Aang's face until the sun rose, and light shined into the room threw the window. Chasing away all darkness and leaving the horror from the day before in the past.

It was a new day.

It didn't take long before everyone was sitting in the yard, sipping at some tea Aang made with some herbs around the temple nobody knew or heard about.

It was naturally sweet, but had a bitter quality to it. It tasted like some kind of flower.

Aang knew they had to do something about Zuko. He needed to learn to control his own mind and push out any forign forces before Kahn-zula could try to control him.

He would have to start training him today. Before anything else happened. It was obvious now that Khan-zula was watching them, waiting for the right time to strike one of them down.

He was scared. What if he went after Toph? She can't see, and the Sprite moves too fast for her to even see him coming with her feet.

**_Relax, Aang._ **

The boy glanced up, Zuko was staring at him with his emotionless facade.  
He sighed, he did need to relax, he sipped at his tea, hoping the earthy flavor will calm his nerves.

"Guys," Sakka suddenly interrupted everyone's train of thought. "I just got a messenger bird from Katara. It says she on her way here."

Everyone smiled, finally after a week of being gone, their favorite water bender was coming back to them.

"And knowing Katara, she set sail almost as soon as she sent the bird so she's most likely-"

"Right here."

The whole group turned excited of the familiar voice, smiling wide and jumping up to give her a big group hug.

Every one of them gave her welcoming greetings, asking her about her trip.

"It was really great! The Author doesn't like me much, so she sent me on a week long trip to visit GranGran for no real reason at all." She smiled, returning everyone's hug.

She noticed Zuko, standing next to her looking happy but sad at the same time.

Zuko did miss her, but he also knew that she knew about his condition. He didn't know how she would react and he was almost afraid to find out.

But all felt better when she tackled him in a hug, "Zuko, damn you for worrying everyone." She hissed in his ear before letting him go. She examined him, even going as far as to force his eyelids open so she could look into them. "You still look and smell the same. Does he act the Same?" She asked the last question to the people around them.

"Yes." Sakka said, "as I explained in all my letters he is still Zuko, just much cooler, and much more dangerous."

She nodded, before turning and smacking him across the face, his eyes widened as he stared at Katara. "I otta give you a peice of my mind for hurting Aang, but he looks fine and it felt great smacking you just now so I'm gonna get over it." She smiled, obviously forgiving him.

Zuko returned the smile, happy he hadn't lost anyone of his friend in his weekness the other day.

Aang handed Katara her own cup of tea, which she accepted in curiosity, sipping it while they all went back to sit in a circle. Zuko and Katara on either side of Aang as Suki handed the girl a bowl of soup.

"Good to have you back sugar queen." Toph said, sitting down in her own spot.

"Thank you Toph, I missed you all." She sipped at her tea and hummed in aproval, wondering how she went threw her life without it. "So what were y'all planning to do today?"

Aang spoke, "In have to steel Zuko for a while, we need to do something very important." He sipped at his soup, "I know my whole purpose in life is to defeat the fire Lord, but that's gonna have to be put on hold for a while until we get this thing about Kahn-zula taken care of."

"Any way we can help?" Toph asked.

Aang thought, but without a telopathic connection, it didn't seem like they could really do much to help. "Sorry guys this is something we gatta do."

But then there was a tightness in his lower stomach, a familiar pressure that he would have to take care of soon.

"And we will." The monk said, "right after I go potty." He got up from his spot and turned towards the woods.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to go into the woods with a killer on the loose, but  he was sure that Zuko could get to him pretty fast.

Still though, next time he would use the buddy system.

As soon as he relieved himself, he turned around and almost squealed when he almsot bumped right into Katara.

Quickly realising it was just her, he sighed in relief. "Oh it's just you Katara, you scared me."

"Oh." She gave him a flirtatious smile, "I'm sorry." Tilting her head and still smiling at him, she took a step forward.

Aang blushed at the sudden proximity and took a step back, "um, what are you doing here Katara?"

Another step forward, "nothing, I missed you."

Aang took another nervous step back, a little creeped out. "I missed you, too." Was she coming on to him? Why would she fallow him into the woods? She was acting really strange.

She lifted a hand and touched his cheek, he didn't know what to do, he was stunned. She _was_ coming on to him, and strong. She was almost scary.

It was true that he had feeling for her in the past, but now looking at her... She was _beautiful_. And he did love her.

But not like _that_.

Not anymore.

When she leaned forward, intention clear, he didn't move.

She was kissing him. And he didn't like it, it was like kissing a friend. Someone you deeply cared for, but weren't in any way attracted to.

He wasn't attracted to her like he used to be. Which was why he didn't kiss back, but pulled away. He took a couple more steps back and put her hand down off his face gently.

He looked her in the eyes, it hurt to see her so sad, but he just couldn't continue this. It was wrong. Being with Katara didn't feel _right_.

His heart belongs to someone else.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He said gently, "I can't."

Katara looked deep into Aang's eyes, looking for that look that he used to give her. Like she was the most precious thing in the world. Like nothing else mattered but her.

But it wasn't there. She didn't see it in his eyes anymore.

She looked down in sadness, feeling like she lost something. "I'm sorry, too."

And then she turned and ran away back towards the camp. Accidentally bumping Zuko on the way.

Zuko and Aang made eye contact. And Aang could feel a tsunami of emotion coming from the fire bender.

Trying to decipher his emotions was like trying to color code needles. But he mostly felt sad, and happy, but also... Jellous?

Zuko took a few steps toward Aang, "she kissed you."

Aang looked down at his feet in shame, "yes." He wouldn't dare try to lie, or even think about it.

A pang of anger flew threw Zuko, but he had already know that to be true; he had been reading Aang's thoughts the whole time.

Zuko could not believe how jellous he felt, how possessive. It was nothing like how he felt when people were talking to Mae. This was different.

Aang was _his_.

And _only_ his.

He was suddenly right in front of the Airbender, using his super speed to grab him and push him up against a tree.

Aang was blushing like mad, shocked, but he wasn't scared.

"You gonna let anyone touch you like that again?" Zuko's hand rose to the boys slender neck and wrapped around it, making Aang look him in the eyes as he shook his head no.

"Better not, no body is allowed to touch you like that, ever." His anger radiated off him, Aang didn't even need the link to know that Zuko was pissed at Katara.

"I won't let them," Aang said, feeling warm, the hand on his neck shot heat down his spine, making him twitch and shudder. "Never again."

"Your _mine_." Zuko said, eyes glowing bright yellow. Aang felt shamefull thoughts enter his mind about he firebenders proximity. He was so close that he could actually smell him. He smelt like flowers, but it was indistinctive and herbal.

"Yes, Zuko." Was it hot out here? Or was it just him? Heat was accumulating below his stomach, being crammed between Zuko's body and a big tree was making it ten times hotter outside. His legs burned, and his back was shaking. And Zuko's fingers around his neck made his skin tingle.

Zuko bent down and started nibbling on Aang's neck, suddenly hungry. The wetness from his tongue cool against his hot skin.

The boy whimpered, mind foggy.

Zuko's hand went to the back of Aang head and forced it to the side, exposing the soft pale flesh to his lips as he traced the tendon on the side of his neck down to his racing pulse.

And then those lips were replaced by teeth, and Aang moaned.

Like actually _moaned_.

 _Fire_.

That's what it felt like.

Hot electricity and flames caressed his whole body. His legs trembled as his arms lifted around Zuko's shoulder's. He couldn't take it, it felt a hundred times better than being bit on the wrist.

Zuko growled, inhuman. But it did nothing but strike more lust into the airbender.

Zuko retracted his teeth, sucking the bite and licking up the excess blood, humming in aproval and reading what the Avatar thought and felt.

His eyes glowed, string down at the bite he left before it disappeared as usual. The boy was a writhing, panting mess in his arms and he wasn't sure what to do.

He knew without having to look down the boy was aroused, so he simply stood there. Just watching the younger calm down.

His eyes were like rain clouds, and sparkled like rain falling against the surface of the sea. Cheeks red and lips a light shade of pink.

 ** _Beautiful_**. He thought.

Aang didn't react to the compliment, simply staring up at Zuko with a strange, heated look. Like he wanted something but wasn't sure what. He almost couldn't calm down, Zuko's possessive attitude had given him a thrill he's never thought or felt before. But he couldn't help but love being owned by the firebender.

What had just been a small crush was now manifesting into something more, something _deeper_.

Neither one of them were sure if they were prepared.

It was scary; it had only been 5 chapters and already they were discovering these strange, new feelings for each other.

Aang wasn't sure it was love just yet, but it was definitely strong, and new, and passionate.

But also terrifying.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**_Zuko, your not blocking me_**.

Zuko could hear his voice clear as a bright sunny day. No matter how hard he tried to block it.

**_I just hypnotized you,_ ** _**Zuko. We're all dead.** _

The firebender growled, concentrating, trying to force away the voice in his head.

**_If you can't block me out then you definitely can't block Kahn-zula._ **

Aang sat in front of him, Criss crossed with his hands in his lap, staring at the bender with determination.

**_Block me out, Zuko._ **

Zuko's teeth clenched as he growled in anger. Opening his eyes wide and yelling at the boy. "I can't!"

Aang looked at him saddened. This was bad, Zuko really needed to get this technique or they would all be in danger.

He didn't mean to start thinking about what would happen if Zuko didn't perfect the technique, but he did on accident.

The thought of Kahn-zula hypnotising Zuko to attack the rest of the group crossed Aang's mind, allong with a lick of fear at the thought.

Zuko's eyes widened at the image. He could feel the fear Aang felt even when the boy realized what he had done and glanced down at his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to think like that." He said out loud, this being the first time that he had spoken without using the link in about a half hour.

"It's okay," the elder looked down at his own hands, realising that it could end up a reality if he didn't learn to block out forign voices.

Aang pat his knee, **_it's not going to happen Zuko, you will learn to block it out and everyone here will be safe._**

Zuko looked into the grey eyes that he was learning to love. The eyes of the one person who, even after everything, hasn't stopped believing in him. Hasn't stopped trusting him.

Zuko examined his face, from his giant silver eyes and his button nose to his soft pink lips. His features where nothing but beautiful. His whole face and body put together to make him look like the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

His eyes were bright, and deep. Like two pools of powerful thunder storms, and Zuko was sucked in, hoping to whatever higher power out there that he was struck by lightning.

His soft lips looked so pink and kissable... So pretty.

Aang was watching him, realising for the first time what exactly Zuko wanted when he stared at him with that far off distant expression. He finally understood. And the thought had heat rising up to his cheeks as his heart fluttered and his pulse raced.

"Zuko?" He asked, gaining the benders attention though he didn't look away from his lips.

The elder hummed in acknowledgement, never looking away.

Aang slowly got up on his knees, inching closer on his hands, Zuko was only a foot away from him so it didn't take long for Aang to only be a couple inches from him, their knees lining up.

Zuko watched him as he approached, not daring to move even an inch, their eyes locked.

"You like me, right?" Aang asked him when he was only a few inches away from his face.

Zuko swallowed, "yes."

Aang breathed, getting a little closer. "That means you don't want anything to happen to me, right?" His voice was low, seductive.

Zuko had never been more tempted to attack Aang, he was too close and the firebender wanted him too much.

"Then that means you're going to protect me no matter what, right?" He was barley a couple centimeters away, Zuko could feel Aang's warm breath brush across his face.

"No matter what." He promised, unable to take his eyes off the warm grey ones right in front of him.

"Then Zuko." Their noses brushed each other. And the firebender was sure that if his heart was still beating, it would be pounding from how close his mate was.

 _ **You need to block me out**_.

Aang leaned up and kissed Zuko's forehead before pulling back to where he was sitting before. Leaving a very stunned, very shocked firebender sitting criss-crossed infront of him, wondering what had just happened.

Aang smiled innocently at the firebender.

Zuko blushed, he had been duped.

He gave Aang a half angry, half amused smile. The airbender had learned how to mess with him.

That was okay.

Zuko knew _exactly_ how to mess with him too.

"Aang," he smiled sweetly, he knew that Aang could feel how much he had wanted him, and how serious he was when he said, "If you ever get that close to me again, don't expect me to hold back." He smirked, intentionally sending images of what it was he meant by that.

Aang blushed at the mental images, and the intense desire radiating off the fire bender.

His tease back fired, now he was the one staring at the bender with desire.

But something good came out of it.

Zuko did take what he said seriously, even though he had been messing with him the whole time. He knew that he did it that way to really make it sink into to Zuko what was at stake. Forced him to see how he felt about Aang all the while making him realise that, yes, he will do _anything_ to protect him.

**_Block me out Zuko._ **

Absolutely anything.

_**Zuko you really need to do this.** _

No matter what.

 ** _Block me out Zuko_**!

He would protect him.

Silence.

Zuko opened his eyes, watching as Aang did the same. It was clear what Zuko had done when Aang smiled at him.

Zuko smiled back, feeling good.

"With more practice, blocking me will become like second nature. Just like talking to me is." Aang said out loud since Zuko was apparently still practicing, the Airbender currently couldn't feel anything coming from the firebender, his emotions were blocked, as if he had put up a stone wall between them.

It didn't feel right. Being blocked by Zuko, not being able to feel what he was feeling or hear what he was thinking. He was still there, he could still feel that he was close, he just couldn't hear him.

"Well done, Zuko." Aang smiled softly at him.

He was finally training.

...

"Aang, can I talk to you for a bit?" Toph asked him once they got back to the group.

Aang nodded, leaving Zuko and the rest of the group behind and fallowing the earthbender to an empty spot a little ways away from the group

Toph crossed her arms and leaned up against a statue, "so Aang." She started, "I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I can't see when someone is hiding something quite... Scandalous." She smirked.

Aang nervously scratched his head, did she see something?

"This morning I was just minding my own business, sipping my tea and I accidentally found myself interested in a water bender fallowing you into the woods." She smirked, "so I got curious and fallowed, and I did see, and _hear_ , everything."

"Everything?" Aang asked, thinking back to how his body reacted to Zuko being so possesive.

Toph stood straight, arms crossed as she gave the monk a pointed look " _everything_."

Aang smiled nervously at her, not know what to do or say.

"How bout you tell me what's going on between you and, Zuzu, Twinkletoes?" She stepped up to him, posture straight, as if she was a parent staring down at a rebelious child. Ready to ground him if he gave her the wrong answer.

Aang studdered, "um... Well."  He scratched the back of his head again. "You see, me and Zuko are um..." He couldn't say it.

"Are what, Aang?" Toph took another step closer.

Anxiety rose up in Aang's being, how would Toph react if he told her the truth right now? Would she freak out? Would she accept it? Would she be mad?

"Zuko and I are," he decided he would tell her the truth. He couldn't think of anything else to say that would explain what she saw and heard that morning.

And he just couldn't lie.

"We're together." He finally said.

Toph didn't look suprised, how could she? She probably knew already and was just looking for confirmation, which Aang just gave her.

"Together as in... Like... Together?" She crossed her fingers together, eye brows raising as she took the information in.

Aang chuckled nervously, she didn't seem to be angry, just surprised. "Yes."

"Oh." She blushed. "I'm actually not shocked." This made Aang a little irritated.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well Aang, no offense but you are so feminine," she smirked at him evily, "and you and I both know that you could never do much for a lady."

Aang's jaw dropped as he blushed, eyes wide and petrified in embarrassment. He knew that Toph could see everything about a person but it never occurred to him that she could see literally _everything about a person_.

Toph burst out laughing. "Sorry Twinkletoes, but I knew the first time I saw you that you were bound to swing the other way at some point." She poked him in the nose, "boy was I right."

Aang was still shocked, and very much embarrassed, but he was happy that Toph was having such a positive reaction to him and Zuko. It gave him hope, that maybe his friends would learn to accept it.

"Do you think everyone else is going to accept it?" He asked out loud, concerned.

Tophs face suddenly got serious, "listen, Aang. All joking asside, love is love." She pat his shoulders. "Everyone in this temple knows you, none of them can try to tell you who you can or can't be with." She promised, "nobody has the right to tell you that. Not after everything you've suffered, been threw, or accomplished." Aang smiled back at her, taking her advise to heart. She was right.

"If anyone tries to tell you otherwise, I'll throw a rock at them." She punched him in the shoulder before putting her hands on her hips.

"Ow." He rubbed at the spot before smiling at her again. "Thanks Toph."

She crossed her arms, "hey no problem, Twinkletoes. Nobody has the right to judge you. Sure people will be shocked at first but two men loving each other isn't unheard of."

"Your right." He felt much more confident, and less anxious. But he still wanted to wait to tell the rest of the group, just for a couple more days till he got up the nerve.

"Do me a favor Toph, and just keep it a secret for now." Her eyebrows rose. "I'll tell them don't worry, I just wanna be prepared is all." He smiled.

Toph shrugged and turned away, going back to the rest of the group.

Aang swallowed and fallowed, knowing that Zuko had heard his thoughts threw out the whole conversation and knew what happened.

Zuko gave Toph a soft look, smiling at her in thanks. But she didn't do or say anything. Just sat by the fire as if nothing happened.

Katara was staring at the fire as if she was in deep thought, the light of the fire licking her skin, making it look darker than it was.

She looked upset, but she didn't say anything to anyone.

Aang felt bad, he knew why she was upset. He didn't like seeing her sad, but really what could he do? He didn't regret rejecting her.

He could feel anger bleeding into Zuko, and Aang saw that he was staring daggars at Katara's unsuspecting head.

_**Calm down, Zuko.** _

There was no response, but he knew that Zuko heard him. It was really strange yet amazing how one kiss could make someone such an _enemy_.

Katara had no idea what she just did to Zuko. Would have no clue why he was hostile to her after this.

Poor thing.

Zuko felt no pity for for her.

...

The rest if the day was quiet.

Nothing else happened for the rest if the day.

All was well, as peaceful as it could be in this hectic world where everything seemed to be going wrong for the group.

But the evil creature in the shadows of the night was plotting.

Watching.

Waiting.

_It would all be over soon._


	20. Chapter 20

It was night, and the cool wind whispered softly. Chill caressed the young airbenders face as he waited for Zuko on the outside of the temple.

It didn't take long for the firebender to walk up to him,  they had both agreed to meet in this spot whenever everyone else was asleep a couple hours nefore.

They resumed their search in the library, looking threw each and every book in the section. That one specific book was hiding from them, purposely making it so they couldn't find it. Effectively stressing them out with every minute that ticked by unsuccessful.

This was literally a needle in a hey stack. Even Aang was growing inpatient, the rediculous amount of books was finally getting to him. He wanted to just throw his arms up in the air and scream his frustration. Zuko had long ago reached his high in irritation, he had gotten over it just as he thought he was going to burn the whole place down. And like the plot in an authors book, he had reached the resolution, it being the realisation that this was going to take forever and there was nothing he could do about it until they found the book.

So they kept on, boredly going threw each book, distantly aware of each other.

Until finally Aang's glazy eyes glossed over a familiar cover. Brightening, he grabbed the book from the shelf. "Hey look I found it!" He said excitedly, finding his  stored energy after hours of walking around in the dark. The poor boy looked exhausted, Zuko noticed after getting over his own relief and actually looking at Aang for the first time in the hours they had been searching.

He had dark shadows and, red veins showing in the corner of his wide excited eyes. He knew his muscles must be slightly stiff and tired as well, and quick concentration threw the link told him that was exactly what the boy was feeling though he didn't seem to acknowledge it.

The monk sat down on the floor in front of Zuko's feet and the fire bender joined him, happy to finally be opening the book that would give them the answers they needed.

"Okay, I had already read about 2 thirds of the way threw the book, that's about 50 or so pages in." He stated as he thumbed threw the old cracked pages, being ever so gentle with them.

"Here!" He pointed to a page marked 54, "this is where I left off, right were it finishes talking about how the mating bond is formed."

"Thats incredibly convenient." Zuko says, "what's the next section about?"

"It's not titled, just have to start reading and look at the pictures I guess." He was already in deep concentration as he skimmed threw the informal lines.

Zuko listened to Aang reading in his head, his calm voice soothing the stress in him.

**Victoms of Kahn-zula's venom are meant to live forever. The sprites intentions are to have them wreck havoc on the balance between nation's, but that isn't to say that's what the victim will do.**

**And in living forever, and not for the enjoyment of distraction, must come loneliness.**

**Which is why they are physically able to mate with one person. One person whom they chose to spend eternity with. One person who will live as long as they do looking as young as they do when the bond is formed.**

Aang smiled, "so your stuck with me for life."

Zuko stared down at the book in shock, Aang would live as long as Zuko does. That could be thousands, maybe millions of years.

He was glad he didn't have to spend it alone. The thought of having to spend the rest of enternity alone depressed him.

_**However, some glitches in this promise.** _

"What?" Zuko read faster, suddenly nervous.

**_They are not like the Sprite, or their mate. They have imortality but they cannot live easier than any human. They will bleed, they can break, they can die._ **

_**They must be good to their body's, let no harm come to them. They are as fragile as any other human being, and will not heal like the infected mate.** _

"So I won't age, but I can die as easily as any other human?"

"I guess so," he stared at Aang's head, something in his guy making it's self present. He wasn't sure if he was happy, or scared, or worried, or a combination of them all. He only knew one thing for sure.

He wouldn't let _anything_ happen to his mate.

Aang swallowed and continued reading.

**_The couple will have the ability to reproduce. This is possible for any combination of sex, or gender._ **

Aang blushed wildly, not expecting such a drastic change in topic so quickly. "What the hell does that mean?" He practically squeaked.

**_Reproduction will conceive just as normal humans, threw intercourse._ **

_**Genitals** _ **_will not change, but internal organs will mold as nessesary for reproduction if concerning male/male pairings._ **

**_The sprites mate will get pregnant just as easily as a normal human, if not easier._ **

Aang wanted to throw the book, so could actually get _pregnant_? He honestly wasn't sure how to feel about that. How is one _supposed_ to feel about that? He supposed it wasn't the most terrible thought in the world, having kids with Zuko, but... That's just not what he expected he'd have to worry about in life.

Zuko's eyes were wide as he stared down at the text, looking between it and the boy next to him, reading it over and over. He had thought that because he was dead, certain organs wouldn't work the same for him. He hadn't even considered that he'd ever be able to have kids.

Well now he knows he can.

And apparently it would be super easy.

_**Incubation time for Sprite pregnancy is undetermined, as it has never happened before.** _

Aang hated how jumpy the book was, it only told him that even the people who had spent years researching the sprite barely knew much about Kahn-zula.

**_Once a sprite mates, they will only desire their beloveds blood. No other blood will satisfy them, and they will have no interest int he benders apart from their mate._ **

_**This is why when sprites lose their mates, they go on a feeding rampage. Forever looking for something they'll never find, someone to fill the emptiness in their soul left from the death of their mates. This is why protective instincts are much higher for sprites when it comes to their mate.** _

**_Don't doubt that part for a second._** Zuko thought.

Aang looked at Zuko. Those eyes that he was almost positive he was in love with stared down at his grey ones. Their beauty surpassed any light, any fire, or any star he'd ever seen before.

Aang blushed, blinking, his long eye lashes fluttering. Their relationship was strange, and getting stranger with each passing day. But it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, he was getting more than just _used_ to it. Honestly he couldn't imagine what life would have been like if Zuko hadn't bitten him.

Aang yawned. Mouth stretching painfully wide as his eyes watered. He put the book down and laid his head on Zuko's shoulder, exhaustion suddenly registering in him as his muscles relaxed and he fell against the firebender fully. Not asleep, but about to be in a minute. He just couldn't handle sitting upright or looking at books anymore tonight.

Zuko put an arm around the boys shoulders, covering the bare one from the chill of the room. He smiled at the adorable creature clinging to him, shifting and picking him up bridal style, storing the book in his pants for reading later.

He exit the library and walked Aang up to his room in the temple. Aang had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, not that Zuko minded.

He wanted more than anything to just lay next to the boy while he slept, but it was much too early in their relationship for such things.

So instead he lay Aang down on his bed and made sure he was comfortable and warm. Taking off his shoes and making sure the blanket was over him.

Maybe some other time when Aang wasn't unconscious and he had permission, instead of just crawling into his bed like a creep.

Just because they were mated didn't mean they had to rush into anything.

Actually its _because_ they are mates they shouldn't rush into anything.

Zuko sighed, petting the boys  forehead one last time before walking out to go to his own room.

Leaving Aang alone.

Asleep.

Peaceful.

And defenseless.


	21. Chapter 21

Aang slept silently in the dark room, laying on a soft blanket with another one over him to keep him warm. It was almost completly pitch black except for the soft light that blead in from the window. The dym blue from the moon illuminated the room only enough to see Aang's pale shoulders from where he lay in the bed.

A soft, tired snore was the only noise aside from his even, relaxed breathing.

He was calm.

Relaxed.

Tranquil.

That is until his subconscious fabricated the feel of something crawling up his leg in the form of a dream.

Aang whimpered in unconcious fear, whatever he was dreaming about breaking the sweet slumber he was previously in and turning it into uncomfortable restlessness. Not yet aware that what he experienced in his dream was something much more serious.

The second figure in the boys room smiled, his long fangs glinting in the short light as he dragged clawed nails up the airbenders exposed and hairless leg, never breaking the skin.

He continued dragging them up, over his hips and across his back before gliding his pointer across the Avatars clenching and unclenching sweaty throat. It would be so easy to tear open his throat and finish the airbender off, right this very second. And watch the crimson red blood poor from the boys pale, white flesh. It would be a pretty sight to see.

No.

That end was much too boring for the very last airbender. He would never let the boy die so easily. He may be one of the most foul creatures to ever exist but there was nothing honorable about killing the Avatar when he's so vulnurable.

No.

He wanted to _play_.

...

Zuko sat in silence, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling. The only thing he could really do was listen. And listen he did. He could hear everything, and it was intriguing. Every little sound in the temple was loud enough for him to hear.

From the pitter patter of a small mouses foot steps somewhere up a few floors.

To the creeks in the wood as it ages.

To the sound of the wind blowing outside.

To the sound of the blood rushing threw the rest if the groups veins, their heart beat a soothing 'thump thump'.

He could hear them breathing, all 5 of them. In different rooms but close together.

Nothing obscured the peace. Everything was normal. Safe. Sound.

Until there was a noise...

Zuko's eyes turned to the door of his room, as if that would tell him what the strange noise was.

It was... Footsteps.

Soft ones, barely noticeable.

 _But everyone else was asleep_.

Zuko's eyes widened in realisation, and imediatly after realizing it he felt a cold bite of fear in the link he had with Aang.

If Zuko's heart was still beating, it would have stopped.

That's when he heard the scream. Loud. Full of terror.

Zuko was out of his room and tackling the intruder out the window before the scream had even ended. They both plummeted down the 3 or 4 story's from the airbenders room, and Zuko shoved the intruder into the stone ground, creating a dune of rock made purely from rage and strength.

Zuko growled, eyes glowing bright gold in anger.

Zuko knew the fall wouldn't have killed him, this guy didn't smell human. Didn't smell like _anything_. He was just an object, no smell, no sounds to prove he was alive, if Zuko couldn't feel the guy under him he would have thought he was hallucinating.

He was thrown off the being, crashing into the wall behind him. Unfazed and unhurt, Zuko stood straight.

"Who the hell are you?"

The being grinned, an evil thirsty smirk that struck a cord in Zuko's heart.

Zuko's eyes twitched, focusing on the man's appearance and avoiding eye contact.

This was definitely Kahn-zula.

"In the flesh." He heard the sprite say as if he could read his mind, just before it charged toward him with an animalistic hiss.

Where was Aang? He couldn't feel anything threw the link. He wasn't anywhere in sight. He could smell him yes, and he knew that the link was still open, he didn't know how but he just _knew_ that Aang was still there, just not responding for some reason.

Strange. He wasn't in any pain, he didn't feel fear, or joy, or worry or... Anything.

He felt nothing.

Why though?

Kahn-zula's constant smiling was making Zuko feel weird as he faught him, throwing him against rocks and pinning him down only to be thrown off and tackled again. As if the sprite knew something he didn't know.

Suddenly he heard voices. And as he faught Kahn-zula, he turned his ears and listened good.

"Aang, where are you going? Stop! Aang no-"

He heard a whole cluster of voices all saying the same thing. He heard shuffling, as if they were struggling to do something.

"Aang, stop that's too high! Why aren't you answering?!"

He heard footsteps climbing stairs, one pair that he knew was Aang climbing much faster then the other 3. Toph was on the ground because of her lack of sight on wood.

Suddenly everything made sense. It was all obvious now, Aang's silence, Kahn-zula's smiling, and the petrified voices running to the very top of the tower on the edge of the temple.

Kahn-zula wasn't actually trying to fight him, he was _distracting_ him.

And Zuko stopped fighting Kahn-zula all together, pure fear rushing threw his system as he ran. He knew without having to see that within the few minutes he had been fighting the sprite, Aang had already made it to the top, he could sense it. Every sound the boy made, every breath he took, every heart beat, every smell, it all pointed to the top of the tower where the airbender was getting ready to jump. His three friends racing up the stairs in a desperate attempt to get to him, screaming at him to snap out of it.

But it was too late, Kahn-zula had been hypnotising him the whole time. Zuko had been too focused on keeping Kahn-zula from getting back to Aang, it hadn't even crossed his mind that Aang had been hypnotised.

Blind panic coursed threw his system as he ran up the stairs, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Aang was falling, falling what had to be a 100 meters. That was all that registered in Zuko's mind, he was going to lose him, here and now if he didn't get to him in time.

What they had read the day before crossed threw his head, coming up and making more sense then it ever had before.

_**They are as fragile as any other human being** _ _**.** _

He passed by Suki, Katara and Sakka on his way up, still painfully far from the airbender. Everything he read was so real to him now, more real than it had ever been.

**_W_ ** **_hen sprites lose their mates, they go on a feeding rampage._ **

Zuko didn't hesitate to jump out the window, Aang was already half way down and rapidly getting closer to the stone ground below him. He reached out for him, getting closer and closer, his inhuman speed and gravity seemed to be working together in his favor.

_**Forever looking for something they'll never find, someone to fill the emptiness in their soul left from the death of their mates.** _

It wasn't just Zuko's future on the line right now, Aang still had to fight the fire Lord for the rest of the world to have peace. The whole Earth kingdom would fall just as the Avatar had if he didn't catch him. Right. Now.

Just as Aang was about to hit the ground, Zuko grabbed him and flipped them around, holding him snug against his chest, protecting his body and succesfully breaking the fall.

And then they were on the ground, Zuko breathing hardhly though he didn't need it, eyes wide as it finally registered that Aang was in his arms.

He had caught him.

His own neck was broken, as was his leg and a few of his ribs, but he could already feel himself mending.

He could feel the foggyness from Aang's hypnotic transe was starting to blead away into nothing, and Zuko was relieved to feel that Aang was fine if not for a few bruises. Zuko pet his shoulders, wanting to cry. The shock and the desperation he had felt threw adrenaline fading into pure relief.

Aang's eyes were open, expressionless and empty, pupils monstrously dialated. But after a few minutes, the light returned to them and the boy blinked. Groaning in pain and exhaustion as he sat up. He had landed belly down on top of Zuko, and as he sat up he straddled the elder.

"Zuko?" He asked tiredly rubbing his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Why were they outside, and on the ground? And why was he on top of him? "What just happened?"

The rest of the group finally finished running down the stairs, panting heavily while all their eyes landed on the couple on the ground. They were relieved to see that Aang looked okay, but they were utterly confused.

A tired, and heaving Katara walked up to the airbender and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You." She poked him between the eyes and Aang stared at her, wondering why the hell the water tribe beauty was in such a dissaray. "Why the heck would you just up and jump right off the tower?!" She all but yelled at him.

"Yeah Aang." Sakka's miffed and exhausted form walked up to stand next to Katara, clutching his side in pain from running so much, "what gives?"

Aang stared at them in confusion, looking up behind him and noticing for the first time that they were currently at the bottom of the tower. Did he really jump? He didn't remember  even getting out of bed.

He slipped off of Zuko and watched as the firebender sat up, his grey eyes widening when he heard the sickening crunch of the bones in his body stitching back together. _**Holly cow, he**_ **_really had jumped_** , he thought, glad Zuko had caught him.

But why though?

"It was Kahn-zula." Zuko said, cracking his neck back in place and avoiding the disturbed eyes around him. "I found him in Aang's room." He looked around, "he must have hypnotised Aang as soon as he woke up. I tried to fight him but apparently he was only trying to distract me from saving, Aang."

They all looked between each other, "why would he wait for you to wake up and hypnotise you when he could just drain you in your sleep?" Sakka asked, quickly adding, "not that I don't appreciate that he didn't do that."

Aang clutched his aching head, it hurt more than it had when he caught the flu, "I don't know," _**but maybe the book will tell us something.**_ He pointedly looked at Zuko, telling him that they needed to finish reading.

Zuko nodded, still recovering from the incident. He had gotten so close to losing Aang, just a few more meters and he would have been gone. Forever.

Aang looked at Zuko, aware that the elder hadn't stopped watching him. He hoped the firebender would feel better, the amount of fear and relief he had was dizzying.

"Is Kahn-zula still here?" Toph asked, trying to feel around. "I don't see anything and I see everything."

"I couldn't smell him." Zuko answered, "it was like he wasnt even there, yet I could feel him and hear him when I was fighting him."

Aang didn't look suprised, "sprites, just like spirits, don't technically have body's. They have a physical form, but it's not like a humans where they have a scent or can actually sense touch." He said forlornly. "Think of it like they have a glass barior coating their body's."

"Are you okay, Aang?" Suki asked, expressing the concern everyone had.

Aang nodded, "nothings broken, I'm fine. Just really, _really_ sleepy." As if to prove his point, when he tried to stand up, dark spots appeared in his eyes and he fell.

Zuko caught him and picked him up just as he had a few hours ago, ignoring Aang's week protests. "Zuko I can walk." He said breathily, falling limp against the elder male.

The little liar passed out a minute later.

Zuko stared down at the boys sleeping face. This was all his fault; if he hadn't left Aang by himself, Kahn-zula never would have gotten to him. He promised himself he'd protect him at all costs and he almost failed his mate today.

He was _not_ going to give Kahn-zula a second chance.

"I don't think it's safe for the benders to sleep alone." Zuko said calmly. "Toph, Katara, I think it would be best if all four of us slept in the same room." He had already started walking towards the temple, sensing that the others were fallowing.

Nobody said anything against what the firebender said, knowing it was futile to argue when he was so painfully correct. It _wasn't_ safe for them to be alone anymore. And they needed to protect the Avatar, Kahn-zula seemed to favor him.

They all collected their sleeping bags and found a spot in Aang's room. Zuko sat right at the foot of Aang's bed, watching them all. On edge, and ready for anything.

He got lucky this time.

He was able to get to Aang right in the nick of time.

He may not be so lucky if it happens again. And he would protect Aang at all costs. He would _not_ fail him.

Failing Aang not only means failing himself and his mate, but the rest of the world too.


	22. Chapter 22

Zuko sat by Aang's feet on the bed, the boy hadn't moved since he had laid him there.

It was day break, and orange light started to make it's way into the room, but after the events of the night before- or early this morning- Zuko doubted anyone would be waking up for at least another couple hours.

He didn't mind that though. Unlike him, they needed rest.

Sakka and Suki slept in the next room over, too crowded in Aangs to both sleep in there. Suki didn't seem to like the idea of all the benders being protected by Zuko, if fact she looked as if she wanted to say something to him about it but she didn't.

He wished he cared.

He really didn't. She better _not_ say anything, he would not leave the benders all unprotected just because she didn't like him.

He would probably get angry if she tried to say anything, he got that she didn't trust him that much after everything that's happened, but what was he supposed to do? Just leave? Leave Aang alone with a sprite after him? Possibly let Toph and Katara die trying to protect the Avatar?

Hell no.

He would not leave.

He didn't know what she wanted from him, it wasn't as if he could leave anyways. He starved for blood. Without some sort of control, any bender around him was a total gonner.

He sighed, _whatever_. He didn't care what she thought anymore. Her distrust, as justifiable as it may be to some extent, didn't make up for stupidity. And if she actually tries to say anything about Zuko being in charge of protecting them, then that's what she was being; stupid.

He let it go, if she came around then great. But if she didn't learn to trust him, well he wasn't about to go busting himself to gain her trust. He had proven himself to the rest of the group, and he wasn't going to bother with her stubbornness.

His head turned, and his slightly irritated mood depleted the more he watched Aang sleep. He knew for a fact that this boy was in no way frail, not with how much power and strength he possesses, but he sure did look it.

Though there was misleading similarities, his body didn't resemble a woman completely, there was no wideness in the boys hips no breasts and definitely no long gorgeous head hair. He was obviously a male, but the shape of his legs, the lack of hair anywhere on his body, the soft porcelain skin and his facial features all screamed feminisity.

He was like a little doll.

Zuko just wanted to play-.

Aang stirred, curling in on himself. Dreaming.

He was having another nightmare.

Zuko sighed, "how often do you get nightmares, Aang?" He asked, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from the unconscious boy.

That must be stressful, being plagued by nightmares almost every night. He remembered when he used to get them, they always left him scared if his own shadow until he realised he was awake.

Zuko leaned down, resting on his shoulder above the blanket, a few inches from the sleeping airbenders face. He put one arm over Aang and gently trailed his nails across the back of his neck, slowly gliding them back and forth.

He remembered when his mother used to do this for him, he always felt better imediatly, the feeling was very soothing. Even when Zuko had been completely and utterly pissed or sobbing in despair at something, just a few minutes of his mother doing this and he had always calmed down. No matter what.

It seemed to work the same for Aang as he started to relax, moaning in his sleep and stretching his body out. He made a strange noise while burying his face in his pillow, like a small kitten.

Of course having spent tons of nights with the Avatar before, he already knew that he made those noises in his sleep. He always had, and still does think it's the cutest thing, the only difference now is he doesn't feel bad for thinking it's adorable.

Zuko pulled the book on Kahn-zula out, deciding that he would use his free time to finish reading and fill in for Aang later.

He opened up to the page he left off on and read silently.

**_People who are victim to Kahn-zula, are not sprites themselves. They have a different name, known as vampires._ **

**_Most vampires at the beginning stages of their birth, have very little self control, and they live until they are stronger, walking around aimlessly feasting on any bender they see._ **

Zuko gulped, _**well I'm glad that the group found me then.**_

He laughed nervously.

**_It's true that if a vampire has a mate, they lose interest in all other benders, and sucking their blood for a few shorts seconds seems to satisfy them for a while until they get hungry again._ **

Speaking of hunger, he would have to drink from Aang soon. Maybe after he was finished reading.

_**The venom does multiple things for their mates; It can heal wounds and any illness, but it can not cure starvation, thirst or suffocation. These are thing that the body absolutely needs and will not be cheated out of. The venom can mark territory so no other vampire can mate with them, and it can also stimulate uncontrollable exctasy.** _

So it _was_ normal for Aang to get so aroused whenever Zuko bit him, he was almost happy there wasn't a way around it, the boy couldn't stop it or help it he was just forced to _feel_.

Aang was just going to have to learn to get comfortable with being turned on in front of him. The poor thing is probably feeling things he's never felt before with anyone, hell, probably didn't even know he _could_ feel like that.

He'd change that for him.

Later though.

**_Vampire mates, because of the venom that courses threw their veins, are like an opium drug to all other vampires. They have a scent that draws in other vampires who cannot physically resist. So be aware of who is circling your mate._ **

Zuko looked down at Aang, he couldn't believe it. He prayed to whatever higher power was out there that there were no other vampires in the world and never would be.

_**However the same isn't for the sprite who started it all. A simple drop of a vampire mate is poisonous to Kahn-zula, as tempting as it is to the sprite.** _

Well that was great to know, at least Kahn-zula wasn't invincible. This explains why the sprite hadn't just drained Aang when he was in his room, because he physically can't or he'll die.

Zuko kept reading, it was great that they knew one way to kill Kahn-zula, but it wasnt as if he was going to let Aang just offer up his wrist to him or something.

**_The Avatar is the only one who can kill these beasts. Sprite it vampire, the Avatar has the power to kill them._ **

**_To do so, the Avatar has to get the vampires onto spiritual grounds, breach the deepest powers of the Avatar state and simply take their souls. All vampires on the grounds will imediatly turn to dust. Same goes for Kahn-zula._ **

That was it?

That was the end of the book?

It couldn't be. There had to be more. He still had so many questions, most of them to do with their bond and what to do if he accidentally got Aang pregnant.

Was that really all of it? There had to be another book somewhere. But even this book said that vampire pregnancy has never carried out completely. Does that mean nobody knows?

How will they take care of a half vampire half human child?

Will it have self control?

Will it feed on blood or human food? Will it age?

Will it be as fragile as a human or will it be invincible like Zuko?

So many questions, there were no answers. He didn't know. And that made him fear for the future.

Zuko threw the book behind him, finding it useless now. He lay down on his back next to the slumbering airbender, doubting more than an 30 minutes had passed.

He glanced down at Aang.

_**Uncontrollable exctasy, huh?** _

He smirked and leaned closer to the sleeping airbender, smirking when he noticed his head was tilted to the side fully exposing his neck. Just ready for him.

He breifly wondered if he should wake him up first, but he chose not to. Telling himself he wanted to let him sleep even when he knew the real reason...

He thought this way was more fun.

He kissed the side of Aang's cheek, wrapping an arm around him and continuing down his jaw with wet kisses until he reached his neck where he sloppily trailed his tongue down to the artery.

Aang twitched in his sleep, dreaming again.

Zuko's eyes flashed, seeing the dream. He was in it, and he was doing unspeakable things to Aang.

He stopped licking his neck and looked down at the boys closed eyes. "Oh really." He whispered, leaning down to the boys ear and saying in a husky growl. "Dreaming about me so soon, Aang?"

Zuko nibbled on the ear, liking the sound of Aang's heavy breathing as he once again found that spot on his neck that was particularly sensitive and bit down.

Aang jerked in surprise, still asleep, his mouth opening to scream. Zuko quickly pressed a hand over the boys mouth to muffle the noises, happy that he could sense when the others were going to wake up from the change in their bloodflow.

Zuko took his time feeding off him, wanting to draw out the boys dream as long as he could. He took slow, gentle gulps of blood, letting his venom do it's thing. Aang was still unconscious, but the dream was getting smuttier the more Zuko touched him it seemed.

His free hand, as if it had a mind of its own, felt down the boys body from his shoulder, down his chest and stomach, until he gripped the side of his hip firmly.

Suddenly a smell hit him, it wasn't the smell of blood but it was all over Aang. It was salty but sweet somehow,  like it almost wanted to be sour but wasn't. He didn't know what that smell was but it smelt fantastic, and made him hungry in a different way.

He retracted his fangs, licking up the blood and healing the wound before sitting up on his elbow, staring down at the boy.

Aang wasnt dreaming anymore, in fact he was floating between being awake and being asleep. He would wake any second now.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glossy when they opened, a thin sheet of sweat covering his forehead.

Aang's face flushed when it registered, after just one look at Zuko's smug smirk, what he had just woken up from. He stared at Zuko with a shocked and embarrassed expression, covering his own mouth in shame as he looked down at his pants, knowing exactly what happened.

Zuko smirked down at him knowingly. He had already figured out what the new smell was.

"'H _arder_!'" he playfully mocked Aang's dream. Making the boy shrink into his bed, trying to hide from him even though he knew it was impossible.


	23. Chapter 23

It's been a week since the last incident with Kahn-zula. And the gang was running dangerously low on supplies.

Which is why when Sakka opened up an empty brown bag that was supposed to be holding a whole lot of nuts, and then seeing they only had a few cabbages left and some berries with only a few more bottles of water, he decided it was time to go to the market.

Which is why Aang and Sakka were both getting dressed to go, they had decided that they would go alone, but Zuko incisted that he go with them for very obvious reasons.

Which all had to do with protecting him from Kahn-zula.

Zuko would not let Aang out of his sight for even a minute, wether it be using his senses to smell where he was at or to hear his heart beat and blood flow, or actually just be seeing with his eyes where the boy was at he did not care. As long as he knew he wasn't too far.

Aang had to wear a good disguise, and with the loss of his hat and the need to avoid wearing a school uniform, he had stollen some new clothes and a wig. The wig was black, with long bangs that covered his arrow and half the right side of his face with a pixy cut in the back.

His clothes were simple black firenation pants and a red vest with two yellow stripes over a casual long sleeve black shirt which hooked over his middle finger, conveniently covering the arrows on his arms and hands.

He looked very different, almost like a cross between himself and Zuko only much younger. It suit him in a way, like this is what he would look like if he had been born in the firenation.

Aang drove Appa this time, which must be why the trip took longer than nessesary, as he didn't like exhausting Appa.

_**Patients is key, wouldnt want to be tired if he were seen behing this cloud. Cuz really no clouds move this fast with such little wind.** _

Zuko knew that already, that didn't make him any less inpatient.

_**Zuko, your going to be living the next mullinia, you should learn to be less in a hurry.** _

He sighed, he knew the airbender was right. He did need to learn or he would get bored of the universe very fast. He took a deep breath and focused on the calmness Aang seemed to feel. Even Sakka looked like he was enjoying the peacefully slow ride.

It was still morning when they got to the market, around 10 or 11 o'clock, the air was cool and the day sunny. They had left Appa disguised as a giant bush with horns deep in the woods.

However as beautiful as this day was, people didn't seem like they were happy. Or enjoying much of anything. There was something strange about the town, something was different from the last time they had been here just a little over a week ago. They couldn't place what it was as they looked around the nearly vacant streats, but something had definitely changed.

It was especially uncomfortable when they got a bunch of long stares from people walking around them.

They paid it no head,  walking over to the vegetable booth with a couple of baskets.

They picked up some cabbages, being sure to pick up extra for Appa, though he could eat the grass and the tree leaves that had grown around the temple.

However when they went to pay, something very strange accured.

The market seller gave them an almost desperate look, it was a look full of worry and shock. And it made them all shudder at how terrified the man seemed to be.

"How old are you three young men?"

They looked between each other, finding no reason to lie, and curious why the seller was so concerned about their ages.

"12, 16, and 17, sir." Aang answered. Zuko was 16 and Sakka was 17 almost 18. He was the oldest in the group. Unless you count that Aang is at least 100 years older than all of them. Aang didn't though.

The man seemed to only get more worried, "it isn't safe for children such as yourself in this part of the continent."

"What do you mean?" Sakka asked.

"Nobody has seen anyone under the age of eighteen for 5 days now." He didn't seem to be intoxicated, they noticed, and he seemed genually afraid of something. "They all just vanished from their beds the other night, and haven't been seen since. The whole town is greiving."

It was then that it registered what was so different about the town. Unlike the last time they had been here in the market, there were no children running around laughing, the streets were void of any youth, and everyone seemed depressed.

There was only adults around, old tired looking adults.

"You three must leave to where ever you came from as soon as possible. It's not safe here for you." The elderly man told them, though he didn't even know himself what the danger was. He didn't trust anything at the moment, he had lost his own son and was too suspicious about the area to allow a bunch of children to roam around unknowingly.

The kids didn't say anything, just politely thank the man and baught the food, heading back the way them came.

"Do you think there's an angry spirit?" Sakka asked the Airbender.

"I don't think so," the boy said, "spirits don't just take a bunch of people from their beds all at once for no reason at all." He shrugged, "And the man said 'this part of the continent'. We're on the peninsula on the south side and I saw nothing wrong with the environment."

"Should we try to investigate?" Zuko asked.

"We will," the airbender promised, not noticing imediatly that Sakka had stopped to look at something posted to another market booth, "let's just get the supplies back to the others and we'll come back tomorrow to take a look around and try to find something that may have put off the spirits." He stopped, noticing Sakka wasn't next to him anymore and turned around, finding him a few feet back staring at a poster.

"What is it Sakka?"

"Party." Was all he said, an excited glint in his eye.

 _ **Oh boy,**_ Zuko thought looking at the poster himself, **_a fire nation party._** He was positive that Sakka was going to some how convince everyone to go.

Which means Aang would have to.

 _ **It might be fun.**_ He heard the boy think, staring at the poster.

Zuko doubted, he had been to firenation parties before. They were sometimes enjoyable if it had the right music. But he doubted anyone would be qualified this time, just as they hadn't many times before.

"Why is there even a party when the kids on this part of the firenation up and disappeared?" Zuko asked irritated and confused.

The seller for the booth answered him joyfully. "This town is full of people who have no families. We have these parties for people to meat each other. Nobody at these parties have any business being there if they are tied down with a spouse and children." He looked happy enough for them to assume he was going to be there as well.

"Kids are allowed to go. As they usually are. But you three probably won't find many there your age." He started when he noticed that they were thinking about it. "There will be firejuice there but there will be someone checking ID's." He took the poster off the wall for them and handed it to Aang, "go ahead and take it, I have pleanty."

They thanked him and started heading out of the market. Invite in Zuko's back pocket as they each took turns carrying the baskets.

The woods were everything but silent. But it was peaceful.

Zuko could hear everything going on, hear every footstep of the rodents and every chirp of the birds. He heard bird wings flapping, frogs croaking, the crack of a hatching eggs somewhere off in the distance, and the sound of the gentle wind dancing between trees. The sound of the rustling leaves above them in the over groan oak trees was nice.

There was no walk way, they wouldn't dare put Appa anywhere where someone could easily find him by putting him near a road or path. But they had marked their rout before they had left the wood so they easily found their way. They jumped over giant tree roots and avoided dunes in the ground as they walked the long way toward Appa.

But threw all the peacefulness, Zuko was still on edge. Something didn't feel right, and he could hear something strange off in the distance. He couldn't tell what it was however. But he had learned very quick in the last week and a half that if something didn't _feel_ right to him... It wasn't.

He felt like something was about to happen, and none of them were going to like it.

He guessed it was a part of being a vampire now, he could just sense when something was going to happen.

Aang could sense it too. Not because he had that power but because he just felt what Zuko felt. It was like instict was telling them something bad was going to happen in the near future.

It was then that Zuko smelt it.

Blood.

Lots of it.

It was coming from ahead of them, but they didn't stop Sakka in time and he tripped over a rock hidden under a bunch of leaves.

Zuko heard a low growl somewhere about 50 feet away, the cause out of sight. A startled, angry hiss probably triggered from the loud thump and groan of pain Sakka made upon impact with the unforgiving ground. It sounded like a lion that just had their lamb stolen from them.

Aang didnt hear it but the shock from Zuko hearing it was enough for him to stay deathly quiet.

Sakka however, didn't catch on fast enough and started cursing at the rock as he angrily stood up.

Aang quickly slapped his hand over Sakka's mouth, having to jump a few feet over to him. At first Sakka looked at the Avatar  confused and tried to ask what he was doing, but Aang looked Sakka dead in the eyes, trying to tell him without words to shut up.

Sakka got it and none of them moved, hoping whatever the danger was would ignore them and they could back away slowly.

They waited a few minutes, unnerved.

Nothing happened. And Zuko nodded to them to start backing away, staying as quiet as possible and taking slow careful steps.

Until a twig snapped under Aang's foot.

They all flinched at the small noise, the world seemed to end right there as they still didn't know what the danger actually was and what they had just walked into.

At the noise, there was an even louder hiss, this time they all heard it and something stepped out from behind a giant tree a ways away.

It was a little girl.

No older than nine.

Completely covered in blood from head to toe.

She was part of the fire nation, and they were absolutely sure that she was one of the people who had disappeared. What was she doing out here in the woods covered in blood like that?

He just stood there watching them, and even from the distance, they could see that her eyes were a bright red. Her long brown hair was oily and matted in grime, her clothes were torn and she was missing shoes. They could hardly see any actual details about the girl not only from the distance but from all the blood. It looked like she had _bathed_ in it.

"Aang, what should we do?" Sakka asked quietly, eyes never leaving the girl.

Zuko wanted to just leave. The girl didn't smell right. She had an odor underneath the blood. It smelt horrid, worse than anything he'd ever smelt before. It was worse than someone never bathing in their life. Worse than a _skunk_. And worst of all, his uncle's _feet_ smelt better than this girl did.

"I don't know." Aang said reading Zuko's thoughts, if this girl had something wrong with her, they should help her right? She was obviously a missing child who's parents must be worried sick about. Shouldn't they try to-

The girl let out a loud shreek. Running at full speed toward them, teeth elongated and running much faster than any normal human should be able to rum. She was so fast Aang didn't know what happened, but when the girl lunged right at him, Zuko tackled her back.

They hit the ground a few feet away. The girl struggling against him. Though it didn't seem like he was trying to fight Zuko, she looked as if all she wanted was to get to Aang.

The Airbender stood there frozen in fear, the sight of black, bloody eyes staring at him causing his legs to go weak. The animalistic hunger the little girl had was terrifying. She moved too fast for him, making him twitch and completely forget that he was the master of all for elements. He had no idea what to do if she got away from Zuko.

Sakka stood in front of Aang, backing him away as they watched even though they both knew he was no match for the little girl, even though he knew he could do nothing to save the boy.

Zuko yanked her back and used his new strength to over power the little girl, throwing her hard enough that she crashed into the tree she came out from behind.

She fell the ten feet she had flown into the air from the force of Zuko's throw, landing on her back. She got up quickly, but Zuko stood between her and the other two.

She snarled, trying to frighten Zuko. Successfully scaring both humans.

But it didn't even faze Zuko.

He was older.

Stronger.

 _Scarier_.

He let the monster come out in him, fully embracing his vampire. Eyes turning a bright red in rage as his skin turned a sickly grey.

He wailed loud. Sounding like an angry spirit screaming a battle cry, as if ready to demolish the world but wanted to terrify everyone in it first.

The two humans paled, Zuko looked nothing like himself right then and it scared them. Not because they were afraid of Zuko, they just weren't expecting him to look and sound so... Demonic.

Quickly realising this wasn't  a battle that she would win, the little girl whimpered, shrinking back before running off, climing the tree behind her and using the woods as a means to escape back to where she came from.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sakka exclaimed once they were sure it was gone.

"Vampire." He said calmly. "She had no heart beat and was too fast to be human."

"We need to get to Appa." Aang was still shaking in fear as he picked up the cabbages and fruit they had dropped, putting the sack of meat at the bottom of the basket. Sakka helped with the other basket while Zuko kept watch. Looking around the trees and smelling the air, he kept staring off at the tree the girl had appeared behind, as if he knew there was something there.

 ** _There's a body behind the tree, the girl must have been feeding before we disturbed her._** Aang heard Zuko's thoughts, wanting to wretch as he lifted the basket and looked for their marker.

They had marked the trees with Sakka's boomerang, letting them know where they came from.

They fallowed it back to Appa, glad that it was in a slightly different direction than the body was.

They wasted no time in getting back to the temple.


	24. Chapter 24

Zuko expected a lot of things when they got back to the temple and told the others what had happened. He expected them to be shocked, afraid, concerned, even angry that they would even ask to go to a party even after everything that's happened with Kahn-zula, especially after what happened in the woods.

He had been fully prepared for it, wanted it to happen, wanted the girls to kick some sense into them for trying to go.

What he wasn't expecting though was for them to say yes.

And as he got ready the next day he couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

Aang was getting ready in his own room on the other side of the wall, one room away from Zuko, putting on the same disguise he used going to the market.

So many things could happen, what if they got found out, what if someone was recognised? Zuko could not be seen in public, his scar was too identifying. But he wasn't letting Aang go without him, so he would hide in the shadows.

_**It will be okay Zuko, everyone is disguised. All of my arrows are covered. No one will know.** _

This was a bad idea. They shouldn't be going to a party like this. Not after everything that's been going on. Not with everything that could happen

**_You worry too much. Katara, Sakka and I have gone to firenation parties before._ **

And you all were discovered every time!

He felt Aang flinch, remembering that they had infact gotten discovered every other time and it probably didn't help Zuko's anxiety.

_**Don't worry, it was only because I wore a stupid hat. My disguise is full proof this time.** _

Zuko sighed, tying his belt and slipping on his black cloak. It was already night and Zuko had already had his fill in Aang's blood for the day.

Zuko stared at Aang's disguise. The hair suited him in a way, but he liked it better when he could see his face. He could hardly see his eyes behind the mess of black strands.

He liked Aang better in his normal air clothes, the firenation attire made him look too much like someone else, and not Aang. He knew that was the point of the disguise, but he couldn't help but hate it a bit.

Everyone else was wearing their normal firenation disguise, the fact that this was a party didn't bother them. Firenation clothing was always formal looking no matter what you wore.

Zuko wanted nothing more than to turn the bison around as he drove, Katara and Aang holding up the cloud around them. He didn't though, instead landing in the same spot they had when they went to the market the day before.

The party was held in a park, the whole place lit up by dozens of lanters. The band was playing instrumental music and everyone was dancing or talking.

Zuko had already left to hide in the shadows somewhere, observing, hiding and watching in case something comes entire wrong. He kept a clear sight of Aang and listened to his thoughts.

Everyone looked exactly the same, the firenation style didn't range far. Everyone wore red, black or yellow, or different combinations of the three. Every other person they saw maybe had some orange, or their hair styled a different way, but it didn't go far.

It was kind of boring.

But the music was loud and there were some very lively dancers, everyone seemed to be having fun and everyone was either flirting or hanging with their friends.

The crowd was huge, and as Aang looked around observing everything threw the hair of his wig, he didn't realise that he had lost the others.

Oops. He thought.

"Hey." Aang heard a voice behind him, he quickly whipped around fearing he had been discovered somehow but relaxed remembering there was no possible way anyone could figure it out with this disguise. He looked just like everyone else.

"What are you doing out here? Your on next." The guy said.

"Huh?" But then the guy grabbed him around the wrist and dragged him towards the stage.

What was going on? Maybe the disguise was too good, he was being mistaken for someone else.

"Wait I think you-"

"Remember your lines?" The guy said, his age and muscles overpowering the Airbender.

It was apparently a rhetorical question because the dude didn't allow Aang to answer, instead shoved him on the stage in front of the band next to a microphone. "Okay, your on it about ten seconds, you did your breathing exercises right?"

"Um." Aang started.

"Great!" The guy said before running off the stage.

Aang wondered if it was too late to just walk off the stage and find his friends before he was noticed. But the thought was terminated when the curtains opened, revealing himself to the huge crowd of people who were partying.

He looked around nervously at everyone who was staring at him excitedly.

That's when the music started.

The band behind him started playing something very familiar. He sung it all the time in choir when he was 11. Beauty and the Beast. By now the song was at least a hundred and fifty years old and was fist sung by an airbender.

" _Beauty and the Beast_." He heard the back up singers sing.

This is it. Now or never, he quickly realised the situation, that he was mistaken for another singer and was now stuck on stage. It would look odd if he didn't sing.

So he grabbed the mic and sung.

_"Tale as old as time._   
_True as it can be._   
_Barely even friends then somebody bends_   
_Unexpectedly."_

He wasn't nervous about the way he sung, he's been told by various monks that he sounded like an angel.

The background beat was slow, but it had an almost unnerving sound to it.

" _Just a little change."_

He watched as the crowd parted and started dancing rythemically to the beat of the clapping hands and the violins.

_"Small to say the least._   
_Both a little scared_   
_Neither one prepared._   
_Beauty and the Beast."_

He caught sight of his friends, all staring at him with stunned expression. They didn't look like they knew what to do. Be terrified that Aang was making himself so public and bringing so much attention to himself, or be siked and excited about his hidden talent that nobody even thought that Aang possessed.

Aang knew that Zuko was listening from wherever he was at, and he blushed at the thoughts running threw the firebenders mind listening to the song.

He was right, this song did relate to them a lot.

_"Ever just the same."_

The sweet smooth sound of his voice brought chills to everyone listening.

_"Ever a surprise._   
_Ever as before._   
_And ever just as sure._   
_As the sun will rise."_

When the tempo of the song speeded up to a feircer level, sounding wild and almost dangerous, his friends seemed to snap out of their shock long enough to actually enjoy the song.

" _Tale as old as time._  
 _Tune as old as song!_  
 _Bitter-sweet and strange_  
 _Finding you can change,_  
 _Learning you were wrong_!"

Aang screamed into the mic getting into the song, putting more and more strength and effort with every chill striking note that passed his lips.

 _ **Sounds like me.**_ Zuko thought, remembering the inner turmoil he had felt when he was so confused about the world. The feeling he got when he realized the had been wrong about everything for years. That terrifying, heart wrenching, but somehow gratifying feeling he got when he figured out he wanted to join the Avatar. He never thought that he could earn their trust after everything he'd done. Had started to think that maybe he could never truely change for good. But when the avatar accepted him, it was like he found himself after years of being utterly lost.

" _Certain as the sun._  
 _Rising in the East._  
 _Tale as old as time._  
 _Song as old as rhyme._  
 _Beauty and the Beast_!"

Aang tapped his foot to the beat of the drums. The song reminded him so much of his and Zuko's relationship from the moment they met to now. Almost as if the lyrics were made to tell their personal story into this one love song.

Aang's eyes clenched with the effort to sing the climax.

" _Tale as old as time!_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_!"

Chills ran down his own spine, he himself had no idea he could sound so powerful.

The tempo finally slowed, the climax of the song taking the most energy he's ever given when singing it.

" _Beauty and the... Beast."_

He tapped his foot to the rythem and swayed, the euphoria of singing again took more out but gave him so much more life than the Avatar state did.

As the song came to an end, and the back up singers mimiced the last lines, the curtains started to close.

Before any of the groupies in the band could try to talk to him, he ran out of the stage and pushed passed all the party people toward the spot he saw his friends.

They were in the same place he saw them, and when he got there they all gave him a strange look.

Sakka poked him in the forehead. "Since when could you sing like that?" He asked, put off but amazed at his friend. He had enjoyed it too much to actually express much anger.

Toph and Katara smiled, staring at Aang oddly. Suki couldn't stop blushing as she rubbed at her arms.

"Geez twinkletoes you gave us all some good goosebumps." Toph said rubbing at her own bare shoulders.

Aang smiled bashfully, "thanks."

 ** _Aang._** _**Come here**_.

The Airbender could hear Zuko calling him. And like a dog in a leash, Aang felt the unatrual erge to fallow the command.

Aang thought it almost comical, not only was Zuko his firebending master but now he was treating the older as if he was his master in general.

He didn't know how to feel about it. He liked freedom, his culture was all about freedom. But he didn't mind being controlled by Zuko some how. His free spirit liked being tied down to the firebender.

Which was why he told Sakka that he was going to find Zuko.

The water tribe male nodded before continuing to party with the rest of the group.

Aang walked off in the direction he knew Zuko was. Anticipating no one would walk up to him.

But when an old lady dropped her grapefruits from her arms, the quantity too much for her week limbs, Aang couldn't help but walk up to her.

"Hi ma'am, let me help you." He gave her a smile as he started helping her pick up the dropped fruites. She had six in all and he helped her carry three while she held the others together in her wrap.

"Oh thank you young Avatar, you are much help." She smiled, her old wrinkly face expressing her gratitude.

Wait a minute.

"Avatar?" Aang asked nervously, grinning and giving the lady a small laugh. "I'm no avatar ma'am."

She gave him a kind smile and waved his concern off, "have no fear Aang, I have no query with you. Your secrets safe with me." She put a hushed finger to her cracked lips and winked.

"How did you know?" He could feel Zuko walking up to them, pacing quickly but staying hidden. They were a small bit farther away from everyone else at the party, this woman was only passing threw. Nobody from the party could hear them.

"'beauty and the Beast' is an old song. It's Melody has been diluted over time. I haven't hear anyone sing it like that for 80 years." Her resting smile was sweet. And neither Zuko or Aang could detect an ounce of I'll intention.

When she caught sight of Zuko, she put her hands together and bowed as much as her old spine would allow her. "Prince Zuko. In my eyes you are the true firelord." She smiled at him.

He gave her an appreciative nod, "thank you." He decided that he would take her appreciative bow instead of arguing with such a kind woman about his status not only in the eyes of the 4 nation's but also in the eyes of the universe.

"Please Avatar, you and your friend must come." She started walking, waving her hands behind her for them to fallow. And they did, Aang was curious and knew Zuko would protect him if needed. Besides. This woman wasn't a bender and they weren't anywhere that they wouldn't notice being fallowed.

"I must show you something that could be of much importance to you." She clarified as they walked, keeping on the conversation threw the long distance.

"Please forgive my rudeness, my name is Yuki. I am 98 years old. Forgive me is I'm a little slow on this walk, but we are heading toward a grown that hardly anyone knows about. It's not hidden but it's far enough away from civilization that nobody cares to travel threw it. Some have, but they don't know of the sacred ground they walk on that has been spiritual for thousands of years."

Her skinny frame was hunched over, and her gray hair was tied up in a bun, loose hair flaying around as she walked. She walked fine, and they were amazed that someone so old was still so healthy.

"As one of the few in the firenation who doesn't see the avatar as a threat, and one of the even fewer who know of this grounds excistence, I feel it is my duty to show it to you." She took a few deep breaths, "it is a great honor to play my part in this world helping you Avatar Aang."

Aang smiled though she couldn't see it since she was in front of them. "Thank you."

A few minutes went by without them talking, it seemed as if Yuki was trying to save her breath. Her old age did not help her exhaustion. There came a point in their long walk that they left all firenation civilization behind and there was nothing around them but trees and a few lakes.

"We are almost there, it is just up that hill." Her boney and shaky finger lifted to point up the hill, where there was nothing they could see but a line where the sky ment the edge of the hill.

"Forgive me but I must stay right here. I'm afraid my old bones won't allow me to go any farther." She smiled at both of them.

Aang and Zuko bowed. "Are you sure you're going to be okay down here by yourself ma'am?" Aang asked, something in his gutt churning almost painfully. She seemed really nice, he would hate for something to happen to her in the time that they are gone.

"Nonsense. This is a magical place, I feel way more at home here than I do back in the firenation." She looked up at the sky, an odd look taking her eyes. "This place is more peaceful than anywhere I have been in the last 98 years. I've never felt more alive."

She sounded happy, so sure of herself. But her voice had an odd sound to it. Like she knew something they didn't know.

"I've served my purpose." She whispered, smiling at the clouds.

Aang and Zuko gave her one last look before they tuned and walked the short way up the hill.

It was definitely spiritual. Aang could feel all sorts of energy radiating off the beautiful ground. Like a wave gently lulling him into the tide. He could feel the obvious connection with the universe, the bridge between words fabricated for him in this sacred ground.

It was like walking into a tropical Forrest. Hot, but full of life.

It was beautiful. But expectantly unnatural. There were trees all around him, but he couldn't smell the fresh oak. Couldn't feel the breaze of the wind. He couldn't smell the mud, couldn't feel the earth breathing beneath him. Not a sound was made in this place, not a simple noise not a scruffle of feet, not even the patter of the bird wings. It was void of all these things. The only thing that Aang new for certain was that it was extremely warm in this spot.

The area wasn't as big as a normal forest, but it was bigger than the hidden Oasis in the northern water tribe. It was like a small park, only... More alive.

"It's beautiful here." Zuko said.

Aang breathed in nothing but scentless air. "Yeah it is. I'm glad that there's one part of the firenation that hasn't been corrupted."

Zuko nodded. "Perhaps even my father knows not to tamper with the spirits."

"Let's hope he doesn't change his mind." Aang said. "We should get back to the rest of the group, they must be looking for us by now, we've already been gone a bit."

Zuko nodded in agreement and they both walked down the hill.

Zuko paused, but Aang realized too late what the firebender was thinking.

He pat the old woman who was sleeping in the spot they left her. "Ma'am, were gonna-."

 _ **She's not sleeping, Aang**_.

Aang's eyes wifened, dropping the grapefruits in his arms, they scattered like the ones the lady was holding but dropped when her grip loosened as she... Passed.

Aang covered his mouth in shock. Her words from earlier making sense now. 'ive never felt more alive. I've served my purpose.' he remembered the funny look the woman had when she stared up at the sky, but he only just realized that it was probably a look of acceptance. Like she was telling the universe that she was ready for it to take her.

Zuko grabbed his crouching frame, hugging his as he lifted him up in a standing position. His eyes still wide as a couple tears fell.

She was... Dead.

Died in the most peaceful way possible; It was just her time. It was sad, but it couldn't be marked as a tragedy. Because it wasn't undesired by Yuki. She was definitely tired, her exhaustion had been very clear in her breath pants as she walked earlier, and she made it clear that up until the minute she lead them here, she only had one purpose in life. And she haf fulfilled it.

So she could pass on to the next life and be happy.

Zuko lead the shocked boy away. Telling him it was best if they just left her there. She was where she wanted to be and it wasn't as if they could tell anyone.

Aang accepted this without much argument. He was always one to believe people should be one with the universe. He knew that was where the woman wanted to rest. And that was where she would.

Aang breathed. His shock in the woman's sudden decease wearing off. He was sad he wouldn't see her again.

But he was glad she was at peace in this unpeaceful world.


	25. Chapter 25

Ever had a dream where you couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't? The situation was something that made sense, and could actually happen but everything seemed so... Fake.

Aang knew the wind was whipping threw his limbs as he flew Appa, but he couldn't feel the comfortable chill like he usually did this high up in the air.

Aang knew that all his friends were sitting in Appa's sattle, but they seemed different some how. They were silent. Unmoving. Eyes closed as if they were asleep, but they all sat up straight like statues. Was this real?

Something was happening right now. He couldn't place it. Like something was blocking him from the realisation that none of this was actually real.

The atmosphere was... Tense. But nothing was really there. How could he feel like something bad was about to happen when none of this felt real? If it wasn't real did that mean the fear he felt wasn't justified?

"Where's Momo?" His voice was echoy as he searched around for his lemor. He knew now that something was definitely up because Momo never left his side, however he was nowhere in sight now.

Why did he feel so strange? Like he was outside his body. This feeling is familiar but he couldn't place it for the life of him, as if his active brain wouldn't allow it.

Even breathing felt strange. It was like he wasn't breathing at all. But that couldn't be right.

"Aang."

The boy looked around, the blank sky was a pretty orangy pink color, but none of the clouds moved. It was like he was looking at a picture, flat, fake, no life.

He found nothing that could be the source of the voice. So he turned back to his friends to see if they heard it too, but real mind blowing fear hit him like a hot crow bar being shoved down his throat.

All his friends were gone.

For some reason, his body just jumped the the conclusion without any evidence at all. As if he knew that it was the only explanation.

They all died. There all dead. Gone forever.

"Aang."

What was this? He wanted it to stop. Bring his friends back. _Bring them back_! He tried to scream but it was like the noise was gone from his throat. He couldnt make a sound, not even the tiniest whimper, no madder how hard he tried. The pain he felt in his heart did nothing to help him calm down. He was on the verge of panic.

"Aang!" The sound of an army calling his name had him whipping around in his spot. He looked down, Appa had landed without him noticing.

He got off his friend and landed next to his head, he looked into his friends eyes just as he always did when he landed. But something there terrified him.

Appa's eye was grey. A pale, dead grey. Void of any life.

What?

Aang fell backwards, crawling away on his hands and feet. Shock and fear and pain making a terrorist attack in his heart and soul.

Appa was... Dead?

The thought had always seemed impossible. Appa had always been so... Untouchable. But sitting here staring at the lifless body of his best friend slapped him in the face with reality.

Everything died at some point.

There was nothing there now in his friend. Just the empty shell.

He didn't bother trying to make noise this time, the pain too much to even attempted to handle. But a pair of hands covered his vision from the bison.

Suspicious and scared, Aang whipped around. But sighed in relief when a familiar monk was there.

"Gyotso." His troubled mind was only comforted a little bit.

"Aang. You must listen."

Aang tilted his head to the side. He would always listen to Gyotso.

But he disappeared like dust in the passing wind. As if he was never there in the first place.

Aang covered his own eyes. This couldn't be happening. It wasnt real. Whats going on?

"Aang." The boy was afraid to look but his body moved without his permission.

The army, all of his past lives sat there in front of him. Starting with avatar Roku, who sat in the front like the point of a triangle.

"Kahn-zula has a terrible plan Aang." Roku said.

Aang listened. Terrified, scared, hurt, and in massive amounts of pain running so deep he might cry.

"He is developing an army. Everything that's happened to you is just the beginning." Roku's eyes glowed. The warmth in his puples gone. "He means to wipe out every other bender in the firenation in a very short time. But Aang. You must defeat the army before sunrise after the next full moon."

But that's only in a couple of days. Roku please, let him know this is real. Give him some clue that this isn't fake like everything else he's seen so far.

How was he supposed to defeat a know army of vampires?

"The army will take out every bender in the firenation before moving on to the earth kingdom. Starting a whole knew apocoliptic war that will end in suffering, pain, death. It will be the start of the era without the avatar, because the avatar will not be able to protect anyone once it gets to the earth kindom. The vampires will be unstoppable."

Aang paled, the fear and panic he felt seemed to make his whole body numb. This was real. This fear. If nothing else was, he knew that Roku's warning and his own fear was definitely real.

"Aang, you must get the army to the sacred ground in the firenation." The rest of the past lives said this along with Roku. Somehow making everything more real, more terrifying. As if they were scared too and needed Aang to understand to the T what danger was ahead. "As soon as your in the sacred ground, enter the avatar state. You will be able to take the vampire army's souls and they will be defeated."

But he doesn't know how to do that? And how the heck was he supposed to lewer a whole army of vampires to one spo-

His eyes widened.

He was the avatar.

They lusted for his blood.

His life would have to be bait.

The realisation shocked him. He had been preparing himself to face the firelord all this time but no amount of bending or training could have prepared him for this.

"Aang, if you are killed, you will be reborn, but you will not age fast enough to defend your self and they will keep killing you. They will hunt you down every time you are born and kill you before you can even start to pose a threat."

They still spoke all at the same time. Aang listened closely, their tone seeming to clue in that this was the most important conversation they had ever had and he needed to know how serious they were.

"We will be with you, Aang. You will know what to do when you reach the ground. You have always known. For thousands of years you have known. We will be there to help you Aang. You simply have to let us."

The first bit of comfort blead into his soul. They were right. He always had his past lives, they were always there when he needed them. He trusted them. He would be okay.

He had to be.

Aang shot out of bed. Sweaty as if he just came out of a bath.

Zuko was there next to him. Watching him.

It only took a second for Aang to realise that Zuko had seen the whole dream. Knew what happened, what Roku's warning was. How real it was.

How undeniably true it was.

They were all in danger. And there was only one way to stop it.

Time was a beautiful thing.

It was amazing how it went by so fast.

Just a few days ago they were at the party, having a great time.

He's only had this bond with Zuko a few weeks and he was actually starting to-

No. He did love it. He wasn't just starting to anymore. He could _**not**_ imagine ever loving without it.

And now time was running out.

Would he get to enjoy it the rest of his life? Or was he going to... In a couple short days? Leave Zuko behind to fend for himself? Hurt him like that? Abandon him like he abandoned the world all those years ago?

Time was so short. It was beautiful but it was unfair. How could the universe give him a taste of the happiest he's ever been or ever will be only to take it away from him so quickly?

"Aang, no." Zuko dropped his sagging shoulder's. "You will live." Aang looked down at his hands, feeling strange. Zuko tipped his head up so Aang would look him in the eyes. "You can handle this. You have your past lives, and you have all of your friends." He assured him, Aang felt no trace of a lie. And he knew that Zuko would stop at nothing to protect him.

The gold of Zuko's firey eyes, though with a deep terrible past full of mistakes and pain, were nothing but beautiful to the airbender. He breathed in, taking a calming breath and nodded.

"Go back to sleep Aang, we'll work out a plan in the morning." He pet the youngers smooth cheek.

He was still sleepy, but he didn't wanna go to sleep. The nightmare had scared him and he wasn't sure he wanted to close his eyes for fear he would see Appa's dead eyes again, or go back to a place where his friends didn't exist.

Zuko sighed, laying down on the Avatars bed much to Aang's suprise, but he was pulled down to lay next to the firebender, both their heads on his pillow. He was so close heat radiated across the front of Aang's frame and he sighed, deciding to go out on a limb and scoot closer. Time was short, he wouldn't waste any. He wanted this.

Zuko was caught off guard when the inches of space between them disappeared, but he put and arm around the Airbender and held him close. Aang sighed in happiness and content as his breath fanned across the base of the elders neck, and his mind went foggy as Aang passed out a minute later. The beat of his heart leveling to a normal rythem.

Aang didn't even remember falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"How long has he been meditating?" Sakka asked Katara as he filled up his soup bowl.

"I don't know." The girl sighed, "He woke up this morning and was like, 'I need to meditate, don't know how long I'll be." She filled up Tophs bowl, "he didn't even bother explaining before he disappeared into that room he likes." She blew on her soup, allowing Suki to fill her own bowl. "Zuko hasn't let him out of his sight since that night Kahn-zula attacked." She said suspiciously, "I think he knows something."

Suki gave her a questionable look, "you think he's hiding something?" She blew on her soup and sipped at the broth.

"No." She said, and they were about to let it go before she started up again. "I think they're both hiding something." Her eyes squinted in thought, her soup forgotten as she stared up at Aang's window where she knew the couple was currently occupying.

Sakka slurped some noodles while Toph tried to contain her nervousness. "What could they be hiding?" He asked densely.

"I don't know, but they sure do want to keep it a secret." She slurped noodles. "I think it's something big."

"I think your just being paranoid." Toph said calmly, her demeanor unchanging though she feared Katara may investigate.

"I don't think so. Don't you think it's strange that Zuko hasn't been feeding off you anymore?"

Sakka and Suki choked, wide eyes staring at Toph, "he hasn't?" They asked incredulously.

Katara looked at them like they were dumb, "you haven't noticed?" She couldn't believe that she was the only one who took note of this. Though she had been informed in their letter before she came back that Zuko had been alternating between Aang and Toph when he fed. But he hadn't seen him feed from Toph even once since she's been here.

Sakka and Suki looked at Toph, "why didn't you tell us? Oh my God that means he's been feeding only off Aang his entire time. Wait, when did he stop taking blood from you?" Sakka put his food down and stared Toph down like a father scolding his daughter.

She sighed, "a few weeks."

"Well then how has Zuko been feeding? Aang can't possibly produce blood fast enough to keep up with Zuko's hunger." Suki asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Katara said. "Don't y'all think that's strange? They are definitely hiding something."

"Should we say something?" Suki asked. Expecting that they would all agree to it.

But she was surprised by them once again.

They all thought about what they had been threw with Aang. How he had always seemed to know nothing about what he was doing and yet he always found a way to handle a situation. He never did anything the way people expected him to or how they thought things should be adressed. Aang always did everything his way, in his own very unique way. It's worked for them so far, and though they always questioned the Avatars way of doing things, they were always surprised to see that Aang was always right. No matter what, Aang was always right. He was strong, and he was smart. And though he doesn't realise it, he was the bravest kid that any of them had ever met before. And always put everyone else before himself.

They trusted Aang's judgment. It may not be what Sakka would do, or Katara, or anyone else. But this was how Aang was going to do it. This was his _way_. And none of them would question him.

They trusted him now too.

"No." Sakka said, his leader voice commanding everyone else to listen. "We all trust Aang. If he's hiding something, it's for a reason. He will tell us eventually." They all smiled and agreed. Their faith and trust in the avatar everlasting.

Toph thought, really hard. She knew that Twinkletoes and the firebender were a thing, but she too thought that there was something there, something much deeper than what they had told her.

She felt like it was right there in front of her. They both had been acting strange the past couple weeks.

Staring at each other as if they could understand just by looking in each other's eyes.

The feedings, or the lack there of.

The strange energy that they both seemed to radiate.

The new found control that Zuko seemed to have which literally appeared out of nowhere...

It all started when he attacked Aang. He bit him. Drank his blood to the point Aang passed out.

What was _really_ going on between them?

...

Zuko sat below the window, three story's above where the rest of the group sat eating soup. Listening

Aang sat a few feet in front of him, eyes and tattoos glowing. Whether or not he was in the avatar state, or the spirit world or some other plane of existence, Zuko didn't know. He only knew, what Aang was thinking and feeling.

Aang's thoughts painted pictures in his mind, he could see what Aang was seeing by listening to him describe it in his mind. It was surreal and enchanting, unatrual but something he wished he could visit himself in real life. Was that what life after death looked like? Is that where the universe placed the sound of the dead?

He wouldn't have minded being a part of it.

He heard Aang taking a long breath, his mind searching for something.

Zuko knew he was searching for the army that Roku had warned him about in the vision he had, if it was even a vision. He had been searching for hours, in all places of the firenation.

He was currently looking threw the forest that they usually hide Appa in. The same forest that they encountered that vampire girl.

He thought about the dream that Aang had, and about all the missing children in the firenation.

Was that what happened to them? All the children in that area of the firenation were turned? Damned in one of the worst ways possible by some immortal being with nothing but selfish and evil intentions?

It was cruel, and Zuko couldn't believe the unbelievable rage he felt at Kahn-zula, for doing something so... _Inhuman_.

But he guessed that was the sprites excuse.

He _wasn't_ human.

Never was.

Never had an ounce of compassion, or of love, or of morality.

He really had no value for anything that was living. Had no value for that of a child's life. No thought for their charishable innocence that should never be taken away or forgotten or stollen.

And that's what he did.

He stole the children. He stole their innocence, and he stole whatever life or light they could have had on the world. What could have been a long, happy full filling life for them, suddenly taken away because of one creatures wishes. It was more criminal than anything he'd ever seen or heard if in this world.

Zuko wanted to cry for them, he wished they had known before it happened. Wished that Roku's warning would have come sooner and they could have stopped Kahn-zula before he did something so horrible. This was way worse than anything that the fire Lord has ever done.

Yes genocide is horrible and unforgettably wrong, and most unforgivable.

But ruining a _child_ in such a way that Zuko was ruined... To lust for other peoples blood. To be dead, but somehow still moving as if they had life. To have to control over their lives. Of their fate. To have to live in constant pain and anguish. To have to question every day whether or not it would be the day that they went crazy with hunger and killed somebody of importance.

It was the worst thing.

But with the anguish that he felt, also came that unbelievable rage towards Kahn-zula. And he would not be satisfied until the sprite was _dead_. Never again to hurt anyone. Never kill another child. Never to take a life and leave a monster again. Never to threaten Aang or the rest of the world, ever again.

He would not be satisfied.

Aang found them.

...

" _Do not bare your teeth to me puppet." Kahn-zula rawred at a vampire who angrily snarled at him. "You will obey me." The deep, controlling eye contact that the sprite enforced on his demon was ever the intensified transe. Tying their obedience in a knot and allowing no room for rebellion._

_"I know your tummies are hungry my children." He said over the loud, hungry cries of the suffering children. "You will feast soon as you are strong enough."_

_Aang watched from behind a tree. Aware that none of them could see or hear him since he wasn't actually physically there, just his spirit. He couldn't believe the amount of children where there and turned already. There had to be hundreds, no, thousands of them already. And they were all hiding in the woods, waiting for their masters orders._

_He watched them as they bowed down before the power of Kahn-zula's control and power. The alpha male stronger than anyone there. They looked desperate, and lost. Their will power completely stollen from them in their week age._

_They were all 4 to 17 years of age. Their tiny, youthful faces broken with venom and overwhelming power none of them had any idea what to do with. They were stuck, much too young to be able to control their thirst but not strong enough to break from Kahn-zula's controlling hypnotising glare. They were literally, physically being tortured. And Aang could clearly see it even without the loud, animalistic screams of pain and anguish._

_The energy in this area made Aang nauseous, the hate and rage that radiated off of every being there was too much for his kind soul._

_He was sure that if he was in his human body, he would be throwing up._

_Kahn-zula turned. "I see you, Aang."_

_Eyes widening, Aang gasped. He couldn't believe that he knew he was there. Nobody was supposed to be able to sense him._

_"Do you like the little army I prepared for your Denise, Avatar?" His smirk was evil as his eyes brightened. For the first time since Aang met the monster, he didn't look anything but insane. His wide, red eyes stared at him strangle, and that smirk grew from ear to ear. It was a look that only someone without sanity would give._

_"Your little boyfriend has surpassed even my power." Aang couldn't move. "Even when I forced him to attack you. He freaking had your blood in his mouth, and he didn't finish you." The anger was clear in the monsters expression._

_Aang gasped, it was Kahn-zula that made Zuko lose control that night. It was never Zuko's fault._

_He was suddenly pissed off at the creature for all the pain and suffering Zuko went through that night._

_It was his fault._

_"Your blood was delectable all those years ago. I still remember the frenzy I went in. I honestly can't believe that he not only faught my control, but also found it within himself to stop feeding off the most-"_

_He was suddenly right in Aang's face. Staring down at him with those horrible eyes. Aang was glad that the sprite couldn't hurt him in the spirit world._

_"- Delicious person in the world." The sprite seemed to be growling in anger._

_"I tried to kill you myself but now that you two have really pissed me off," he gripped Aang's intangible chin, forcing the shocked boy to stare him in the face. Aang struggled, surprised that the sprite was able to even touch him._

_"I'm going to make sure you suffer to you last breath. Slow. And Painful. And then my vampires will come back for you after your reborn, and they will feast on you again. And again. And again." He grinned, satisfied with his threat._

_He backed away slowly as Aang did anxiously, still speaking to the petrified spirit._

_"My pawns are coming for you, and your about to be in check mate, Avatar."_

_Aang had had enough, he wanted to leave, now. He knew that this was real, that this was the present and was really happening, but he wanted to go back to his body. Where his friends were, where Zuko was. Where everything was still somewhat okay for the time being. Oh was he scared._

_"I'll see you soon, Avatar."_


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay Aang, this is the best map of the firenation I could afford." He laid the paper out in front of him so everyone could huddle around the map and see. He put two paper weights on the edges so it wouldn't fly away or roll up when he was using it. "Aang, point to the spot you said they were at."

The boy did, pointing at the center of the woods they had gone threw multiple times. "Right here." And then he pointed to another spot on the map, "and here is the ground where Yuki took us to."

"Okay." Sakka said, "that looks like it's just about 4 miles apart." He gave Aang a look like he had total faith in him, "how fast do u run?"

Aang looked at Sakka, seeming to know exactly why he was asking. "Uh." He had never timed himself. "Very fast?"

"Great!" Sakka smiled enthusiastically, seeming to be excited about the plan he came up with. "So here's the plan." He pointed to spots on the map, using it while he talked to give everyone an idea where their post would be at. "I will be waiting with Aang a little ways away from the action site- which is where all the vampires are at- and Zuko will infiltrate the premisis and start getting all their attention."

'Infiltrate the premisis?' What were they robbing a bank?

Aang hand to put hands over his mouth to keep from laughing at Zuko's thought.

Sakka didn't notice. Too wrapped up in explaining the plan to give any. Toph, Suki and Katara looked at him funny though.

"Once Zuko has all their attention, Aang's going to start running like a mad cow with a butcher on his back. Sorry Aang, your bait but I guess you knew that would happen." He looked at Aang, sorry but not sorry. Aang shrugged nervously, of course he knew that already. He was expecting it, there was really no other way to do this. "Aang, I mean it you are going to have to run. Fast." He said seriously to the Airbender. "You have to run four miles with an army of vampires chasing you. Can you do that?"

Nervous and scared but well aware of his speed, Aang nodded.

"Good. Don't worry though you will have back up." He pointed to a few more spots on the map, "this is where Katara will be waiting, as soon as she has you in her sights, she will pick off the vampires closest to you and put up barriers to slow them down."

Katara and Aang nodded. Katara would have his back, and he knew that, but did he want her putting her life at risk for him?

He didn't know how to handle this.

"Same with Toph," Sakka continued, unknowing of Aang's internal battle. "She will be right around here, waiting to do the same thing as Katara."

He nodded. Will they really be able to fight off even a few of them? Toph couldn't even handle Zuko...

What if they go after her?

Sakka smiles as he looked pointedly at his girlfriend. "Suki, being the smartest human around," Zuko coughed, "will be in charge of setting traps."

"What traps?" Katara asked, interested.

Sakka smiled, ready to explain his genius, "I made them myself." He bragged. "There really just things that will distract some if the vampires, but only temporarily." He took something out from behind his back. A long thick wooden stick sharpened to a point. "I'm going to need some blood from Aang, but the plan is that Suki dips these in your blood and puts these all over the place, so that some of the vampires are distracted. At least for a few seconds." Everyone blanked at how smart that was. It may only give Aang a few seconds extra time, but it was that few seconds that could mean the rest if the world's life.

"What about you Sakka? Toph asked. "What's your job?"

"I'm doing the most important thing." He said, "once you three are prepared and ready at your post, you are going to send a signal to me so that I can give Aang and Zuko the all clear to start." He paused, his thoughts seeming to depressed him, "this has to be done guys. You have to be prepared and ready, because if you aren't, and something happened where Aang has to start running imediatly. And you three aren't ready. He will literally be running with no back up, no help. Just running with an army if monsters who want to kill him on his heals."

They all looked like the gravity of the situation was hitting them. As if they had only just realized what was at stake here. What they could lose. What would happen if this plan failed. What Aang would have to do. How they would feel.

What would they do if they let the avatar down? What would they do if they let him get killed by those... _Things_?

They hated to think about how much they would hate themselves, how much they would blame themselves.

They all nodded at Sakka. They would protect the Avatar. What ever it took. They wouldn't let him down.

Zuko had been watching Aang the whole time Sakka explained the plan. Reading him, hearing him. He knew how terrified the boy was, though he did everything in his power to hide it from the four people who seemed to expect so much from him.

He could read his every thought down to the last scratch of his soul. Aang could fool everyone else buying his brave facade, but he couldn't fool Zuko.

Aang was literally about to lose it, and Zuko knew that. He was screaming on the inside, no doubt shaking in his shoes.

Aang looked at Zuko, their eyes meeting, and Aang knew what the firebender was thinking.

Zuko didn't mind. He let him know. He wanted him to know. Zuko knew he was terrified. And he didn't have to hide it from him.

**_Hide it from everyone else if you wish, Aang. But don't you dare try to hide from me._ **

He forced the thought into Aang's mind, whether the boy wanted to hear it or not. He made sure he knew that Zuko knew exactly what he felt.

Aang didn't say anything. His mind completely blank, as if the fear he felt took away any thought from his mind.

Zuko sighed.

"Aang as soon as you get into the fire ground, you have got to go yip yip on that Avatar state." Sakka said the last part of his plan.

Aang nodded. Already knowing what he had to do.

What if it didn't work? Was there a back up plan?

There was no _time_ for a back up plan, he realised. The full moon was tonight. Which means they would have to put the plan into action tonight. Or the world was doomed.

Time was a beautiful thing wasn't it.

It was supposedly endless.

Was supposed to be even more endless for Zuko and he.

But he was running out of it. So fast.

It was cruel.

There was no time left.

He would have to do this. Tonight.

Or the whole world would die.

...

The walk back to Aang's room was quiet. But so loud.

Aang was nearly suffering a metal break down, and he was trying to hide it. Whether or not he realised how much he was trying to surpress it, Zuko could only guess. Aang's mouth was shut, but his mind was wide open. He wanted to go to his room and meditate. He wanted to clear his mind and escape the fear for even a short time.

Aang thought maybe he would come back braver, or it wouldn't seem so real after a couple hours. He wouldn't be so ready to huddle in a corner forever or cry his eyes out like a child.

He was near freaking out and he felt alone. Aang wanted to trust Sakka's plan but he was terrified, there was so many things that could go wrong.

What if he tripped?

What if he was too slow?

What if the traps weren't ready?

What if Toph or Katara bailed on him out of fear?

"Aang." Zuko called, having enough of the boys misery.

Aang stopped but he didn't look at Zuko.

This ticked him off a little and he commanded, "Aang, look at me."

There was no hypnosis in the command, not that he needed it, cause Aang turned around to face him and tipped his head upward to look the firebender in the eyes.

Zuko knew what the boy was scared, but to actually see it in his grey eyes did something to Zuko. Looking into the eyes of someone so beautiful, who was usually happy and cheerful enough to make anyone smile, and seeing nothing but pain, and fear shook Zuko. This wasn't Aang.

"Aang, what are you afraid of?" He asked. Well aware if the answer but he wanted to hear Aang say it.

Aang gave him a confused look. Why would he want him to say it if he already knew the answer?

"I'm scared I'll let the world down."

 _That's why._ Zuko thought.

Aang was lying.

"Huh?" Aang looked at him confused and slightly miffed. You would think he would be well aware if what he was afraid of.

"Aang, it's okay to be scared." Zuko said. Looking down at the Airbender who was way too young to be handling all these tough decisions that the world threw at him.

Aang turned, ready to walk away and go meditate as he rolled his eyes; Zuko was wrong.

"No Zuko, there's no room in my life to be afraid for anything but the fate of the world."

Zuko grabbed him back and pushed him against the wall. He needed Aang to understand. He needed him to let himself feel the fear.

"You are just a child." He hissed at the shocked Airbender. "Don't pretend like your not scared for your life." He cupped Aang's cheek, noticing how he avoided eye contact. It was that moment that he hated the world and everyone in it. The anger he felt at them for pushing all this burden on Aang's shoulders. Expecting him to do the impossible and accomplish everything without flaw was clearly affecting the kid. They made it so he was obsessed with pleasing them, of doing everything it took to take care of them no matter the cost if his young innocence.

There were so many expectation pushed on Aang that everyone, even his closest friends, seemed to forget that Aang was just one kid. They brainwashed him into thinking that he was only worth anything because he was the _avatar_ , that he only mattered because he could master the elements. That his only purpose in life was to protect the people around him.

Well what about protecting himself? What about careing for himself? What about fearing for his own life because no matter how much power he possessed he was still human, and he was just 12 innocent years old at heart.

Zuko hated them. In his eyes, they were no better than the father who banished him because he wasn't good enough. Nobody was perfect and they force this kid to bend over backwards for them. And if he slips up even once they lose any respect they have for him.

It was cruel. And it was wrong.

Aang didn't deserve that kind of torture.

"Aang, you are not alone anymore." He could only imagine how he must have felt since the moment he found out his people were dead. And then being forcibly thrusted into a war where nobody saw anything but the last hope for the world.

Even his friends treated him like he was just the key peice in the puzzle of war sometimes, forgetting that Aang still needed compassion, love, and friendship to grow up peacefully in his own mind, heart and soul.

Nobody was giving him what he needed. Only loyalty.

That was all he got. _Loyalty_.

His friends were _loyal_ to him, and that was it. They only went on the mission to help him learn the elements because they knew that he was the avatar.

Aang knew this; that they wouldn't have gone with him any other way. Wouldn't have accepted him as anything but a lost child. Would have sent him away because he meant death if the firenation found him as the last remaining Airbender alive. He knew this all along, had accepted it long ago that it was all he was going to get.

Zuko was tired of it; seeing that loneliness, and fear in the benders eyes. He regretted hunting him so much, causing so much trouble for him. Adding on to his burden all those months.

He needed Aang to know he wasn't alone anymore. That someone understood him, and saw him for what he was.

"I see you there, Aang" he cupped Aang's cheek and made him look him in the eyes.

The eye contact broke the boy, knowing what Zuko was thinking and feeling.

Aang understood.

He was more than just the avatar to Zuko; he wasn't just the master of all elements destined to bring balance to the world, he was just... _Aang_.

If not anyone else, than to Zuko he was just _Aang_. The one he would spend eternity with.

Nobody else mattered.

Tears started falling as the honesty in Zuko's eyes overwhelmed him. He felt that at any moment he was going to fall, his legs giving out as all the blood rushed to his brain. His heart was in his throat, because he _was_ afraid for his life. There was plenty of fear for his friends and the world, but he finally allowed himself to feel for himself.

And Zuko caught him, wrapping his arms around the boy and letting him cry. Allowing his panic to rear it's ugly head because let's face it, Aang needed this.

He needed to be afraid.

Needed to know that he was afraid.

Or the chances of him making it out would be slim. He couldn't be brave unless he first felt fear, and if he suddenly realised the fear for his life seconds before it's taken from him, it will mean his death.


	28. Chapter 28

It was sunset.

They were just dropping off Suki at her post, a bag of blood in her hands, as the sun began to disapear behind the mountains. She immediately started doing her job as they flew away to drop off Toph a mile away. And then Katara.

"We're gonna have to get this done before midnight," Sakka was saying as he drove Appa. "I got a letter a couple hours ago from Dad saying they would be leading water tribe prisoners from the prison and they would be crossing the forest were going to."

 _ **What luck,**_ Aang thought. It had to be today of all days that benders would be putting pressure on them all by going into the very forest that a whole army of bender eaters were at.

Zuko face palmed.

"Why couldn't we have done this earlier then?" Aang said a bit more than just a little irritated.

"Because the army is full of firebenders." Zuko said, just as mad, but better at keeping it hidden, "if we do this before night fall you won't be able to push passed their bending, they would be too strong."

This was great, Aang threw himself backward on Appa's sattle, wanting to scream. He completely forgot about the firebending; he would have to be dogding the army's fireblasts as he ran from them.

Wonderful.

By the time that Zuko, Aang, and Sakka were standing together a little ways away from where the army was supposed to be, the last licks of daylight were starting to disapear on the horizon.

"Well this is it. Are you ready?" Zuko asked Aang, already knowing that answer but feeling the need to ask these standard questions anyways.

 ** _Absolutely not._** Aang thought.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said and Zuko nodded. Sakka was staring out on the distance, waiting for the signal from Katara. The signal would be the illuminescent water bursting into the sky like fireworks, Sakka watched carefully for it.

"Zuko," Sakka heard Aang start, "remember you can't be on the ground when I'm in the avatar state. I might accidentally kill you too."

Zuko nodded, feeling the anxiety that was already starting to corrupt him a little. It was like a whipser in the back of the boys head that wouldn't shut up.

"Aang," he got the boys attention again, "I've seen the way you run. It's just about as fast as me."

Aang smiled proudly.

"You need to be faster." Zuko said darkly, commanding.

The bold one gulped, feeling the urge to say, "yes master", but squashing it down in emarrassment and nodded.

The smirk that appeared on Zuko's face didn't go unnoticed by the Airbender.

A few hours later and they're all getting angsty, what was taking so long?

"They have to be ready soon" Sakka said from his spot at the top of this very large tree they found, tall enough for them to see "we went over the plan so many times," he squatted down in thaught, Zuko was keeping watch for anything that could potentially jeapardize them and Aang listened to the world around him. "It has to be Suki," Sakka concluded. "What is she doing? How long does it take to put Aang's blood on a few sticks and then shoot an explosive errow in the air?"

He watched the sky intently, becoming more and more afraid by the minute. His father would be in these woods soon, along with at least three dozen other allies. His father may not be a bender but he would fight to the death, Sakka wasn't ready for him to do that yet and he was sure Katara wasn't either.

"Come on Suki." He begged quietly. Worry made its way into his heart as he watched the empty sky. What was going on? What was taking her so long? Was she hurt? Did someone attack her?

Suddenly something scary made its way to Aang's senses. What he learned from the swamp all those months ago made it's presents. Everything was connected, he could hear, feel, and see _everything_.

Which was why he was terrified when he suddenly heard voices and footsteps at the edge of the forest.

Zuko looked at Aang worriedly, not needing the bond to know that there was people coming.

"Sakka, they are coming."

"I need to go now." Zuko said, climbing down the tree. Aang watched him as he disappeared behind the trees, knowing where he was without the use of his eyes.

Sakka tried to yell after him, "the traps aren't ready yet! Stall as long as you can."

Aang looked much more fearful than he did a few minutes ago. Knowing where the water tribe allies were in the forest, already getting painfully close to the army. The unsuspecting worriors would be slaughtered on the spot if they got too close.

Zuko was fighting them. The few that had the guts to attack a vampire much more strong they they were attempted to hold their own as they faught the stronger bender. But it was not use, they could not hold Zuko down. He was a master bender and a great fighter, and he wasn't a blind newborn vampire who could thing of nothing but blood anymore. He was tied down, he had control, he knew _exactly_ how to use his power, and he faught them all with barely any struggle. His everlasting strength never faultered, his unneeded breath never caught, his vision and senses never failed him.

But it wasn't good enough.

The rest of the group was still in a crisis.

"Come on, come on, come on." Sakka was getting more and more hysterical as the empty sky remained traitorously empty, teasingly _empty_ , horrifically void of any light or power.

Aang looked at Sakka.

And then felt the tree next to him.

The warriors would be doomed any second now, they were aproaching quickly and soon Zuko wouldn't be able to distract them anymore.

Zuko had already done his job, made sure that all the vampires were in one place, caused a big enough comotion that they all ended up in that one spot, focusing on the firebender.

Aang looked at the sky. The sky that had failed them. The sky that should have held something there that would save them. To let him know that he wouldn't be alone in this. That he had all the help he needed.

It wasn't there.

But Aang knew what he had to do.

"Sakka?"

The elder male looked at Aang confused at the boys tone, like he was calm somehow.

"If I don't come back, it was a great honor to have met you, Toph, and Katara.

"Don't stop fighting."

It was amazing really; How scared and utterly terrified he was.

Yet he couldn't stop his body from jumping from the tree. He wouldn't listen as Sakka yelled after him to stop. Couldn't stop himself from trying to protect even the smallest group of people who would at any second meet an agonising fate if he didn't do something right then.

His legs wouldn't stop as he ran towards the army. He couldn't listen as Zuko told him to back off and wait for the signal.

He couldn't _stop_ himself.

He came up to the army, out of sight so they couldn't see him and surprise attack. They were too distracted with Zuko to notice him.

Aang watched for no longer then a couple seconds as Zuko thoroughly beat the crap out of the ones who continued to challenge him. The noise they made was feral, and unnatural. More scary then any growl or scream he's ever heard from any animal or human.

It was time, there was none left to be waisted.

He pulled out the knife Sakka had given him and slashed his wrist the same way he used to when feeding Zuko.

The blood dripped.

And simultaneously, Aang watched as hundreds of heads and creepy black eyes whipped towards him. And for the second time in a month, dozens of facts about how vampires go more than feral at the smell of blood crossed his mind.

He is the avatar.

The most powerful bender in the world.

Mated with another vampire.

Bleeding right here in front of them.

When met with the face of death, Aang was frozen. It hit him all at once.

Zuko threw off a vampire he had been fighting, "Aang, run!"

That snapped Aang out of his unresponsive panic, and he turned the opposite direction and bolted. He could hear the thousands of foot steps behind him, the horrible tortured screams of those who's lives had been stolen, who's self control they had been deprived from. The hundreds of young who should have grown up to live long dignified lives all screamed as they ran after him, thinking of nothing but hunger, feeling nothing but the erdge to kill.

It was absolutely terrifying.

And sad.

...

Katara stood by the lakes, far out in the distance from the town, looking around anxiously. Why hasn't Suki and Toph set off the signal? What was going on over there?

She wished she could just go over and check it out, but it was too far and she wouldn't dare leave her post for fear something happened.

Toph had simular thoughts and irritations. Why hasn't anything happened by now? The signal should have gone off and the plan would have been in progress a long time ago.

She was ready, and she knew Katara had to be ready too, what was Suki doing?

...

It was just after sunset, the gang had just dropped Suki off and she was already preparing the traps.

Or were they just distractions? She didn't think they could really qualify as traps since they wouldn't do much but distract the vampires for a few seconds.

She didn't care, she just did her job. Dipping multiple sticks in the blood she had been given, being as conservative as she could because she wasn't given much.

She stabbed the sicks into the ground so they suck up like spikes, spreading them around the area.

She was only a quarter of the way done and had only been working for no more than 15 minutes when she heard something.

Suki looked all around her, but there wasn't anything but open space and a few trees off in the distance.

So she continued doing her thing, dipping the stick in the blood and stabbing it into the ground.

Dip, stab. Dip, stab. Dip, stab.

The quiet ' _shuck_ ' the ground made as the stick was stabbed into it was the only other sound to be heard next to the crunch of the leaves below her feet.

The bag was still very full, but she worked diligently and rationally. She only had one small bag and she needed to make enough sticks to distract an army.

"Hello child."

Suki turned her head in confusion, looking around all around her once again, a bit freaked out but not seeing a threat anywhere around her.

She threw it off, thinking it was all in her head as a result of the lack of nutrients.

She stabbed another stick into the ground and them moved to another spot, repeating the action.

Dip, stab. Dip, stab. Dip, stab.

She turned around to put another one down on another spot but she crashed into something.

Scared shitless, her first reaction was to look up at who she bumped into.

Big mistake.

And she knew it too as soon as glowing blood red eyes met hers and she couldn't move.

It only took a second for her to realise who this was, and what he was doing to her. She didn't have time to scream or react before Kahn-zula was hypnotising her. She had not expected his presence, she had been completely caught off guard.

Dread filled her as the reality of what was happening hit her. She didn't know what to do, never has she ever lost control of her mind. She still had her thoughts but the control was what was completely gone.

"Get rid of it." Kahn-zula said. And then her body started moving. Dropping the sticks in her hand and carrying the bag over to the lake 20 feet away.

She tried to stop herself, tried to gain control over her limbs, to get control over her brain, but the only command anything would register was those damn words.

**Get rid of it. Get rid of it.**

The blood splashed against the water of the lake, red tendrils spreading and painting the blue of the a water a deep shade of red until finally, the compounds in the water broke down the blood until it was nothing.

She didn't come to her senses imediatly, a few minutes after the blood had disappeared, she finally woke up. Her black eyes turning back into brown.

She still had her arm outstretched with the bag tipped upside down, drops of blood slowly dripping out of it.

She stared at it for a second. Fright, anger, fear, anxiety, helplessness, and betrayel in herself and her own body. It all flooded in her until she let out a soft cry.

She didn't know what to do. How to fix this. Was there any way she could fix it? How was she supposed to distract the vampires if the only thing they would even care about is now a part of the rest of this river?

She angrily screached out, hating Kahn-zula, hating the situation they were in, hating how she had no idea what to do now. She was an elite warrior trained for things like this, to help the avatar in any situation and now she was left with a job and an empty bag.

Kahn-zula had thoroughly sabotaged their plan.

Aang would be left defensless right when he needed help the most.

It was of no confusion why he didn't go to Katara or Toph. He went to Suki because she was the one at the finish line. Aang would be very tired by the time he gets to this point. He would be getting slower, his sides would be burning, his sweat would be getting in his eye, and all he would be thinking about is how much he wants to stop.

It was the perfect spot to leave him completely defenseless.

The lack of sticks wouldn't buy Aang much of any time, more than half the army will still be chasing him.

That was it then.

Suki failed him.

...

Katara could hear them before she could see them. The loud hungry cries of the monster that haunted them this day.

She could see Aang as he burst threw the tree line, he had gained a little bit of distance from the vampires because of how many trees there had been; some of them had gotten stuck as they tried to climb over each other to get to him.

Katara bended as much water as she could and waited, she needed to stay in this spot more or less as much as she could to equal out the distance with the three spots of defense.

As soon as Aang passed her up, she shot ice spikes at the closest ones to him. The spikes shot towards them with speed and precision, hitting them in the head and impailing them till they fell backwards. She waterbended as many as she could at once and threw them back towards the trees where they landed soaking wet and confused, starting chase once again after.

Some of them tried to attack her directly, but she waterbended them away from her with ease. They were strong, but they couldn't do anything if they didn't have the ground use as leverage.

One actually got close to her enough that she felt their breath on her neck, but she dodged them with an ice steak to their eye.

She held off as many as she could for as long as possible but eventually they gave up on her and paid her no mind, they were fast and after a while she got tired. They continued running and were out of range before Katara could even react, a better target bleeding and in their senses.

She bended water beneath her and started chasing them, hoping she would be able to catch up to them.

...

Run.

It was the only command that Aang's brain wanted to focus on at the moment. As soon as he turned and ran, he knew that an army of monsters that wanted to eat him we're on his heals.

That was very scary.

And it drove him to run like hell.

He breathed in threw his nose, and out his mouth as steadily as he could as he ran. Ignoring the terrifying screams close behind him. The sea of red, black, orange and yellow would surely be the last sight he saw if he looked back now.

 _ **It's just like running alone.**_ He told himself. **_Just like running alone. There's nobody else there. I'm by myself._**

_**So not running for my life right now.** _

He really hoped he wouldn't trip.

And that's when the fireballs started.

He quickly dodged out of the way when he felt the heat and heard the sound of incoming flames. The fire ball hit the tree and he continued running, Burt's of heat and fire shot towards him but he was quick and focused.

It was just like dodging Admiral Zou's blows. They had not control, the bursts were mindless, sure they we're aiming for him but the precision was useless. He flipped and jumped and avoided every blow just like how he used to sassily avoid Zuko's fire back when he was still trying to capture him.

But then there were no more trees as he burst threw the edge of the forest, smoke rising from the burning trees behind him. It was clear flat land now, straight shot to the grounds. At this rate he should be there in just a few minutes.

He could keep up the pace for a few minutes, right? He was young, he was in shape.

He knew Zuko was somewhere behind him, probably trying to catch up. But. His pace barely exceeded the pace of Aang and the rest of the army and his distance from Aang would only slowly decrease.

Aang slid down a hill, avoiding another fire blast from a closer vampire.

The sight of Katara caused a floral of confusing emotions. Part of him was happy and exhilerated that she was there and ready, but he was mostly terrified that this would be the last time he saw her.

Because she's protecting him.

He couldn't possibly stop though, they were out numbered and logically he knew they would be primarily focused on him because he smells like the equivalent of hot french toast and stawberrys in a tea shop on steroids, so really the best thing he could do to protect Katara would be to just keep on running.

So he did.

He couldn't stop, he could only hope that she was fine.

Because he couldn't look back.

...

Toph was a little bit more effective of holding them off, and after Aang passed her up she bended as many wall between them and the army as she could.

It did serve to slow them down, but not for long and they busted right threw much like Zuko had when he attacked Aang in the cave. Toph had to get far away from the falling debris before she got crushed.

She threw rocks after the ones she could, knocking them down and crushed more under a giant bolder that she bended over the heads of the ones in front.

But she couldn't run fast enough and soon the vampires forgot about her too.

Katara appeared a minute later just as she got up and was about to fallow.

"Toph. Did you see Aang, is he okay?" Katara said as they both bended and started chasing after the army.

"Yeah, he's doing fine. As long as he doesn't trip he should be just peachy." They were both panting, sweaty and tired. They could only imagine what Aang was feeling.

The vampires had minimal interest in them, so they barely had to fight to keep them from trying to bite them. The most difficult thing they had to deal with was distracting their attention from Aang's smell just long enough to give Aang a little more distance from them.

...

Where. The hell. Was Suki?

Aang felt a new form of rage invade his senses when he saw only about two or three dozen sticks up and bloodly.

But the rage that was primarily braught on threw intense exhaustion, fear, and adrenaline was quickly sqashed down.

Think rationally, Aang.

Suki wouldn't abandon him; something must have happened. Something had to have gone wrong for her to not be there.

Where was she then?

He was getting really tired, the trees that had the ground on the other side were just up ahead, he could make it. He had to make it.

Fire blasted all around him, he dodged with only inches to spare. The screams of monsters that would surely tear him apart drove him to keep moving, to not stop for any reason.

The ones at the front were momentarily distracted by the few sticks that were there, but it wasn't enough, they were still only a good ten feet behind him. If he stopped for even a second they would get him. He couldn't slow, he couldn't think about stopping. He couldn't look back or he would definitely be a gonner.

The tree line was just up ahead, he just had to keep running from the army. Keep dodging their near constant and erratic fire bending.

His sides we're burning, his legs started feeling like mush, he concentrated on where he was putting his feet; the risk of tripping ever present now.

Wind whipped around him, taking the sweat from his forehead with it in his speed. It was pure luck that airbenders we're known to run faster then the wind, he had no idea what they would have done if he wasn't able to run this fast.

He was in the trees now. Victory would be his soon, the vampires were still a few feet behind him and -

The feel of a branch hitting his ankle was the worst feeling in the world. The rough wood cut right threw the fabric of his pants and scraped his sore ankle, forcing him to come to a sudden stop as the ground started getting closer.

His hands flew out in front of him to catch himself and without even thinking about what he was doing, he shot the strongest wind he could at the vampires behind him.

They were pushed back a couple dozen feet, but the number of vampires clustering together all at once wasn't on his side. They absorbed the blow in their numbers and it didn't take long for them to get closer.

They were lighting fast, and Aang had to be faster when earthbender himself away from them, he put to good use everything Toph, Katara, Zuko, even Sakka taught him. And it worked for a good while, but he couldn't get up fast enough and keep them off his back at the same time.

It was the most trapped he's ever felt. He told himself not to panic as he deflected a few fireblasts, but his counter attacks were getting desperate despite how many times he told himself not to panic.

When the first three vampires made it past each of his attacks and reached out to grab him, his vision nearly went black in pure panic and fear. He wanted to duck and cover, to hide himself and hope this would all be over if he just closed his eyes.

He could feel Zuko, but the elder only had minimal fear. Why though? He could feel that he was stuck somewhere in the back, trying to get to him but the other vampires were holding him off. As if they knew what Zuko wanted to do and were doing everything in their power to prevent it.

But why wasn't Zuko as scared as he was? Didn't he understand what was happening right now? Was he too distracted to notice what was going on?

Aang closed his eyes, a familiar voice in his head telling him it would be okay, but it didn't feel okay.

He felt something grab his arm, the grip strong and bruising

And that's when his eyes and tattoos glowed.

Everything was always so cloudy when he was in the avatar state. The ferocious power he possessed always served to dilude his inhibition. It was like he was Aang, but also not Aang. Instead of the fun loving little boy, it was like he transformed into this monsterous, powerful being that could typically handle anything with ease. And he would do it in a way that would frighten anything into putting them in their place, he showed them who was boss. That no matter how powerful, or dominating anyone might feel, Aang would always be the one at the top, almost daring anyone or anything to challenge him.

It was the most liberating part of him, but also the most terrifying. Because he had no control over how dominating he was, how scary he looked, how threatening he actually was to people.

It was his best weapon. But also his curse.

He slashed at the vampire that had a hold of his arm with water he bended out of the tree next to him. The slash was big, and exaggerated, and it demolished the trees that were in the way of the blow.

Using the same water to slash at the ones closest to him, tree trunks breaking and leaves flying up in the air.

He yelled a battle cry and  earthbended a wall right out in front of them and immediately pushed the wall backward. Allowing no room for leverage for the army to bust threw.

They of course started climbing up on each other to climb over the wall, and a good few of them were able to just go around, but he created a good enough distance from himself to consider it as safe as it could possibly be in the current situation.

As soon as they were a good few feet away, he flip and thrusted himself backward, creating more distance and successfully putting himself back on his feet.

He turned and used his firebending to help him the rest of the way onto the ground quickly, being sure they we're still fallowing. The blood on his arm was still wet, and now he was bleeding from his ankle and probably burnt in a few places so he was still the ever tantilizing meal for them.

He waterbended at the bursts of fire that were shot at him, not needing to look back. As soon as he was on the fire ground, he sat down on an elevated rock and sat criss crossed, palms up, back streight, glowing eyes bright and facing forward.

When the vampires started setting foot on the ground, they got up to mear inches from Aang's expressionless face before their eyes went from an angry black, to the glassy white emptiness of a normal dead human being.

The bodies fell around him, piling up like grains of rice. None of them got close enough to Aang that they actually touched him. The short millimeters of distance didn't bother the avatar, he stayed right where he sat as their souls were taken from their tortured bodies.

It was depressing really, how he had to do this to them. But was there any other other option? It wasn't as if they could take care of them like they did Zuko. They wouldn't be able to control them in a peaceful way, every single one of them would hunt people, and the world would drown in fear and spilt blood.

Aang didn't dare ignore them, he watched each of them as they fell around him. Learning their faces. These people deserved acknowledgement, and it wouldn't be fair if he chose not to ignore them. He would honor them till the very last second when the life left their eyes.

It didn't register imediatly to Aang when the body's stopped falling, the adrenaline mixed with his exhaustion wouldn't let it click in his mind that the army was gone.

His eyes and tattoos stopped glowing, and Aang groaned. Falling on his back, he felt as if he could fall asleep right there on the rock. His eyes became heavy as he caught his breath, muscles aching and ankles sore. His barely open eyes stared up at the sky, the starry night calming him.

It was over.

He wished he could just lay there, but he eventually got up, shaking off the sleepiness and airbending himself over the bodies.

He looked down at the children in sadness as he flew over them, their eyes were all closed and their faces seemed peaceful, which comforted Aang only a little bit. At least their suffering was over.

He landed a little ways away from the edge of the ground, where there were no bodies.

Zuko was there, looking disheveled. Parts of his clothing was torn and other parts were burnt, yet his skin looked untouched and perfect aside from his identifying scar.

They looked at each other. No words were spoken. Not a sound was uttered, not even a whisper.

They didn't need to speak. Because they shared something much deeper than words.

The distance closed between them with just a few long strides from Zuko, but it didn't end there.

Zuko was kissing him, and a new sort of energy erupted within the younger. A new foggyness that corrupted his mind, a new sort of hypnosis that invaded his senses, a new warmth that filled his heart. Aang was very aware of the hands that held him, and of the warmth radiating from Zuko's body. The lips pressing against his with such a passion compelled him to wrap his arms around  Zuko's shoulder's.

It was slow, and it was perfect.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You guys thought the drama was over huh?
> 
> Thought they kissed and everything was cupcakes and rainbows?
> 
> Nope.

"Ow, Zuko that hurts." Aang huffed, fists clenching as he closed his eyes, the pain becoming nearly unbearable.

"Just a little more Aang, almost there." Zuko said concentrating both on what he was doing and the expressions on Aang's red and sweaty face.

Zuko licked a trail along the most sensitive areas, making Aang grunt as his teeth clenched, before his face smoothed out in pleasure. The firebender tried to distract him by running a soothing hand up his leg, but the pain was strong.

Another bolt of stinging pain caused Aang to whimper, "Ah, I can't take it."

"Aang I know your very tired, but it's almost completely inside, I just need you to stop squirming and hold your leg still."

"I can't hold it still, it feels so strange," his voice broke as another wave of pain hit him, "it hurts so bad."

"Aang, I need to set your ankle or the fracture won't heal right. Now quit being a wimp." Zuko decided he only needed one hand to do this, so with his free one he held the Airbender down so that he could press the petruding bone in Aang's ankle back in place.

With one hard push and a little bit of screaming from Aang, Zuko was able to set the bone, lick the bleeding wound clean and wrap it in a bandage, the torn skin already starting to mend itself.

Because of the damn rules and limitations of Zuko's venom, he wasn't able to heal Aang's ankle completely, it would have to heal on it's own, not even Katara's healing power can do much for his ankle aside from sooth it a little.

Once Aang was able to rest for a few minutes, the burning pain he felt in his ankle diminished slightly. Zuko had already healed the numerous cuts and burns all over his body via short feeding and now Aang was more or less back to normal. Aside from an ankle he wouldn't be able to walk on for a while.

It was a tiny fracture and the cut was only  a little over an inch wide, it shouldn't take longer then a few weeks, especially since Zuko was able to heal the torn flesh. And with the consistent feedings, the venom should do something for the bone over time hopefully.

The vampires were all dead and Katara had left to deliver an anonymous tip to the athorities where the body's were.

The world was saved and there was now not a danger of it being overrun by a thousand or more vampires, for the time being.

Which means they currently only have one or two things to imediatly worry about.

"Where the heck is Suki?" Sakka yelled in worried irritation as he and Toph came back from searching. They had searched all around the area but there was no sign of the girl.

Toph shrugged and Sakka turned to a very exhausted Aang, "when you were running you really didn't see her at all?"

"No sign of her." As much as Aang wanted to get up and help search, he could hardly get up let alone walk. He couldn't even lift an arm in his current tired state. He didn't even realize he was laying down until he felt Zuko pet his head, which was apparently laying in his lap.

The voices around him felt far away, echoy. His eyes were heavy and his body almost felt like it was floating. Movement wasn't an option.

**_Sleep._ **

He heard it, knew the voice. Knew his face and his name. And he didn't need to be told twice.

...

The ropes cracked in protest to the worriors struggles to get free. The rough material clinging tightly, making her wrists raw and bloody, the bruising already starting to turn purple.

But still she struggled. Her brown eyes wide in concentration as she faught against the tight rope, she needed to get free.

Suki knew Aang had to be okay. Otherwise Kahn-zula wouldn't have kidnapped her. He wouldn't be throwing a temper tantrum if his plan had worked.

What was he planning? Was he going to use her as bait? For what though?

Wait.

She wasn't bait.

She was going to be used as a distraction.

Her eyes widened in realisation. Kahn-zula had no use for bait, he himself was all the bait the team needed for them to come. They needed to make sure Kahn-zula would never harm anyone again.

For some reason she felt that being a distraction would be even worse.

What was he planning to do with her?

She had no idea where she even was right now. But she had to be somewhere close by. He wouldn't just take her to some strange place that they couldn't find, what use would he have of her then?

Or maybe he wasn't going to use her at all.

Maybe he was just going to kill her.

She threw it off, if he wanted her dead he wouldn't have waisted his time tying her up and keeping her alive. He wanted her for something.

"That Avatar has picked on my nerves for the last time." She heard Kahn-zula saying from where he perched on a rock ten feet away. "And that abomination I created, I want him to suffer for the rest of eternity.

"What right does he have? Keeping his mate? My mate is dead and I will not have a mere _vampire_ surpass me." He crushed the rock that he was on.

Suki flinched at the loud noise. This man was starting to sound completely insane. His voice was filled with rage and it seemed as though he was losing his mind.

It's okay though. It gave Suki hope. It meant there was room for mistake.

Aang had no idea what he was in for.

...

They didn't bother returning to the temple. Suki had been missing for three days now and they still didn't know where to find her.

They couldn't give up hope though.

Aang's ankle had healed quite a bit. The bones mended almost completely. It's still no where near healed, but Zuko's continued feeding have done well for it. It was good to know that even if Zuko couldn't heal it imediatly, it wouldn't take long for it to get better.

They camped a mile away from the fireground. Searching every day for some kind of lead that will clue in to Suki's location.

If she was even alive.

They couldn't think like that.

It wasn't until the morning on the fourth day that they got the clue they had been looking for.

Zuko shot up from his spot next to Aang, hearing something out of place.

He looked around but he didn't see anything. The small amount of trees were too thin to have anyone hiding behind them but just to be sure, Zuko got up and investigated. Looking around  with his night vision.

He didn't see anyone. It was quiet. Everyone in the camp was still breathing peacefully, and very unharmed.

Zuko sighed in relief and turned to go back to his spot until he stepped on something.

He heard the crack of paper and he looked down.

There was a small lock of familiar brown hair attached to a note with a silk red ribbon.

He read it quickly and woke everyone up.

"Guys, we got a ransom note." He heald it up, Sakka shot out of his sleeping bag and grabbed it.

"I have her." Sakka read. He had a momentary panic when at first he thought that was the only thing written. And the creepy writing can only be from one person, and that one person is the one person they don't want Suki to be lost with forever unfound.

So when he looked on the back and saw a map with a red dot above a location, he sighed in relief.

They knew where she was now. But it was obvious Kahn-zula was up to something, they didn't know what to expect.

"Well are we going or not?" Toph asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't we need to make some sort of plan first?" Katara said

Sakka shrugged, "what sort of plan can we make? We don't know where this is, what or who is gonna be there, we don't even know what Kahn-zula has planned." The male waterbended was getting angry. Determined to get Suki back, he told everyone to pack up and get ready to leave.

Their destination wasn't far they could make it there in a few minutes of flying.

Zuko was nervous. Kahn-zula's gatta know that all of them are coming at the same time. He might be a sprite but he can possibly expect to easily defeat 3 of the most powerful benders in the world, a very powerful vampire and the best plan maker in existence. They are a unit. They are strong together. Undefeatable together.

Wait.

Zuko's eyes gleemed and Aang looked up at him in realisation.

They were strong together.

Kahn-zula was planning to tear them apart somehow. Possibly to pick them off one by one. He was definitely more than angry enough to kill them all, not just Aang or Zuko.

"Be prepared guys," he said to the group, his deep gravely voice just loud enough to be heard above the wind around them. "Kahn-zula might try to separate us so we're weak. Be prepared."

The girls nodded, Sakka looked back at him but he didn't say anything.

_**Don't let him hypnotise you.** _

Zuko heard the voice of his mate in his head, and he nodded.

**_Remember what we practiced._ **

Zuko did remember, they had trained him to block out Aang's voice, hopefully blocking out mind control would be as easy.

_**If he hypnotises you, were all dead.** _

He knew that already. He wasn't worried about himself, it was the Airbender he was worried about. Sure they trained Zuko but Aang was the one Kahn-zula wanted dead the most. They never got to the part of training where Zuko taught him to fight being hypnotised.

He could see now how that would have been a good thing to be practicing.

Damn.

Aang smiled nervously at him, like it would all be okay.

If only his optimism was transferrable.


	30. Chapter 30

Suki gasped in pain. Her body weight dangling on the rope holding her wrists.

She could hear the creak of the rope fibers as it stressed to hold her up. She knew it would be enough to keep her up for a good while, but she couldn't stay there forever.

She dangled off a cliff with her mouth gagged and her hands and feet tied. She couldn't hope to help herself escape, and she was dangling too far down to see what was happening up on the edge.

She knew of Kahn-zula's plan, and the lack of control she had over the situation only made things that much worse. If only she could get free and warn the others. But she looked down and her eyes widened at how high she was off the ground.

She didn't know she was near hyperventilating until her gag was hot from her breath. She had to be really high up if those trees were the size of a silver peice.

What were they gonna do? How could they get out of this?

She tried to wiggle a little, get the rope off her ankles but that only served to freak her out when the rope holding her up decided to give a little. The jerk and the sudden motion bringing her just a little closer to the bottom of the cliff was enough to stop her from moving.

Oh God, the monster really knew what he was doing when he tied her up. The knots were really tight and they clung to her raw bleeding skin, allowing no wiggle room.

The stress from her weight was sure to tear a few muscles in her wrists, she would be damn near useless if she got out of this. She wouldn't be able to use her hands with so much muscle damage. Kahn-zula planned this out.

And she was scared he would win this time.

...

It was quiet.

Way too quiet.

The breaze from being this high up on the cliff was comfortable, but strong. They could hear it howling all around them as their hair whipped around them a bit. It was still the middle of the day, the brightness from the sun glared down on them. The heat was made almost comfortable only by the cool breaze that passed between them.

They each looked around, silent conversations passing between Aang and Zuko. Each trying to gouge the situation, search for any hint of where Kahn-zula and Suki were or if they were even in the right place.

"This has to be it." Sakka said reading the map where the bright red mark was located. "I've been reading maps since I was three. I know this is it." He looked around, the area looked as if it hadn't been touched by humans for a long time. And in the good way; it was peaceful and beautiful. The grass was soft and the rocks up ahead near the edge were accompanied by a beautiful healthy oak tree.

But that's all that was here.

"Hold on." Toph stopped and her face shot up, not looking at anything in particular but seeming to be trying really hard to.

Her eyes widened, "guys it's a tra- Katara look out!"

Katara had just enough time to turn around before she was tackled to the ground, she was quick to throw whoever it was off of her and she got into a fighting stance. Who ever it was, they knocked her hair loose, and it fell around her in dark brown waves.

It was another vampire, this one looking like they were in their thirties. They were bulky and had sideburns with hair that stuck up in spikes.

His eyes were black. And they all knew that meant only one thing.

Toph cried out when she too was tackled by something strong. It dove for her neck but she was just quick enough to shove a huge rock into it's face and throw it backwards.

It was another male, appearing a lot younger then the other vampire with a more youthful but simular appearance. They both wore firenation uniforms.

Toph and Katara were separated from the rest of the group and too far from each other to hope to help the other. Their hearts pounded out of their chests as they each carefully watched the vampires-who seemed to be newly born considering their comparable weekends from Zuko- as the black eyes watched them.

They stood there, empty eyes staying on the two female benders, not moving a muscle. Teeth clenched and growling like dogs.

"Hey." They all wipped their heads in the direction of a familiar male voice, who was standing at the edge of the cliff a little ways away from them.

Where did he come from?

His confident expression was enough to piss off the entire group, but they all noticed at the same time the rope that he held in his hand, it stretched out tight and hooked over the edge of the cliff on the opposite side.

"I spy with my little eye," the demon said, "someone about to die a horrible. Painful. Death." He looked at Sakka and smiled evily. It only took a second for Sakka to realise what that smile meant. What the rope was for and who was dangling on the end of it.

But in that second, Kahn-zula let go.

He heard a muffled female scream somewhere off the edge as the rope started getting farther and farther away. Sakka didn't know he was running until he felt himself dive for the rope.

He grabbed it, securing a tight grip, but it wasn't enough. Suki's body weight wouldn't be caught as easily as just grabbing the rope, and it started dragging the elder male along with it.

He grunted with the effort of kicking his feet out in front of him and pushing enough gravel to make him stop slipping towards the edge. If he fell, both he and Suki would die and they weren't ready for that.

Just as he thought they would both slip and fall off the edge, friction decided to work in their favor. Gravel and dirt fell of the edge, being pushed off with his over working feet. The pain in his hands from gripping such a terribly made rope stung, but he wouldn't let go. He panted, the realisation that he successfully saved himself and Suki from imediate danger only just sinking in as he stared at the rope in his cut hands.

The rest of the group wanted to help but they were preoccupied.

Kahn-zula ordered the two vampires, his control over the newborns stronger then iron. "I want the Avatar dead. Take out the benders and kill him."

Katara and Toph heard the orders, and knew that the vampires wouldn't rest until they fulfilled it. They both got ready, they could do this. They had protected Aang from a whole army of these things a lot younger and slightly stronger then these two newborns. They could handle two week ones...

Couldn't they?

They were undead. And far away from the fire ground.

How could they possibly take them out?

They didn't have time to think of a plan when they both simultaneously attacked them.

They grunted and panted with the effort of holding them back. Of keeping them far enough away to avoid any contact. They weren't sure that if the got close enough they could hope to keep up with close combat. Or even come close to matching their strength.

Kahn-zula stared at Aang, who avoided eye contact but knew that the demon was watching him. Zuko stepped in front of him, also avoiding eye contact, but unsure of what to do.

As much as he hated it, Kahn-zula was superior to him. He didn't know if he would win a fight with the creature.

No.

He would win. He had to win. For both his mate and the rest of the world. He would not lose this fight. He didn't know how he was going to kill the sprite, but he would figure it out before it was too late.

He looked at Kahn-zula, who stood at the edge of the cliff, and then looked at Aang, and then the rest of the group. If he took out Kahn-zula, everyone could walk out of this alive. If he didn't do anything...

Toph.

Suki.

Katara.

Sakka.

Aang...

They would all die today. In this hour.

It wasn't until Kahn-zula stepped forward that Zuko sprung into action. Imediatly running faster then he thought he could and tackling the suprised sprite off the cliff with an undeniable force and strength.

And they plummeted to the ground.

Zuko landed on top of the sprite, suffering only minimal damage as he acted purly out of rage. He didn't give Kahn-zula the time to react, instead just grabbing the immortal man's broken arm and ripping it the rest of the way off with an angry grunt.

His power was short lived as Kahn-zula threw him off with his only arm. Zuko growled as his back hit the wall of the cliff behind him.

He heard the crack of mending bones that weren't his just before a hand was on his throat. If he needed air, he would have been choking.

He didn't dare open his eyes. Knowing that the hypnotic red ones were probably right in front of him. The heartless demon was probably hoping to take control over him at some point in this fight.

He wouldn't let it happen.

"Open your damn eyes asshole." The monster growled.

"No!" Zuko spat quickly, his mind going foggy bit by bit. What was this? Why was he losing control over his mind? He wasn't looking Kahn-zula in the eyes, how was he doing that?

He was tempted to...

**_No Zuko, block him out._ **

He could hear Aang's panicked voice in his head. Zuko knew that he was currently occupied with trying to help Sakka pull Suki up, the girl too far down the cliff for him to use bending to help her just yet.

Zuko tried to block the sprite out. But he was strong and he felt himself slipping. It felt so familiar, like he's felt this kind of foggyness before.

It was just like the time he was handcuffed to the tree. He could feel his confidence slipping as he recalled how hard and painful it had been to resist the controller the last time. Is this what happened to him that night?

Suddenly it made sense, it wasn't just his thirst that had taken over that night, Kahn-zula had been forcibly hypnotising him.

Rage bubbled within him. He was the reason he hurt Aang that night. He would have been able to control the thirst if it wasn't for this asshole. He was the reason he almost killed the Avatar. He had reached inside of him and forcibly removed his own will power.

Just like he was trying to do now.

"What makes you think," Kahn-zula said lowly with an angry hiss threw his elongated teeth, "that you can keep your mate?" Thick black blood dripped from the amputated limb on his shoulder. The absence of his arm didn't seem to make him much weeker, didn't even seem to faze him as the limb started to slowly grow back.

_Damn. It physically hurts to resist._

"If I couldn't protect my mate then neither can you!"

Zuko's eyes clenched, the fire like pain shooting down his spine. The familiar intensity of it shook him, but he wouldn't let himself fold.

What is his problem? Why does Kahn-zula had such a hatred towards Aang just because he was his mate? He would get it if the guy was mad about the Avatar being there to kill the army, but why didn't he mention that? Instead he bitches about him mating Aang.

As if he's lead completely by jellousy now.

"What makes you think you diserve one, when I don't?" The monster hissed out just before Zuko took control again. Shoving the sprite off of him, finally able to open his eyes.

The arm he tore off caught his attention, it lay there uselessly to his right.

It hadn't moved a muscle.

In fact there were no muscles.

The thing didn't even have skin.

It was almost completely ash and bone.  
...

Aang was terrified.

He had faith in Zuko and his friends, but what they were facing now wasn't like anything they had ever faced. Even Aang being the avatar who has handled multiple spirits in the past barely has any experience handling vampires.

He was currently grunting with the effort of helping Sakka hoist Suki up from the edge of the cliff. She was still dangling a good 20 meters down, too far away to bend and too far down to be easy picking up.

Aang panted, his big grey eyes looking around behind him where the girls were still struggling to handle the two newborns. They were sweaty and also panting, but they had to keep fighting. Keep fighting until something happens. Until a ray of hope shines down on them. None of them had any idea how to stop this. Aang knew mere humans, benders or not, couldn't possibly defeat a vampire. He thought he felt panic before when he was running from the army, but sitting here on his knees watching as two of his best friends faught against two monsters they couldn't hope to handle for much longer... With another friend dangling helplessly off the edge of a very dangerous cliff... With no idea how to protect anyone...

He didn't know.

Suddenly, like a knife in his gut, Aang knew that something wasn't right.

More not right then the situation they were already in.

No. Something was wrong with Zuko. He knew it like he knew he didn't have hair on his head. It was a gut wrenching, heart stopping, mind dominating **_fact_** that something was definitely not right with Zuko.

"Aang look out!" He heard Katara yell.

Aang had no time to even start to comprehend what that gut feeling was before he was tackled to the ground.

Distantly, he heard Sakka yell out from the additional stress of holding the rope when Aang's helpful hands were ripped away. He was also aware of the terrified screams of the female waterbender as she quickly shoved the vampire off of Aang with a frantic and powerful burst of water.

Aang got up, panting in shock now, swiping his hands up and down his neck, checking for wounds. There were none. That was so lucky, that vampire nearly got him. He was so unprepared for the attack and had been pinned to the ground in the span of half a second.

His focus was on someone else though as he stood up ever so slowly.

  
Zuko stood just far enough away for Aang to see his eyes.

They were black.

And they were watching him.

Zuko looked beaten. His clothes torn apart, dirt, mud, some black liquid, and red blood was all over him. His mouth was opened as he panted threw his teeth like a bull getting ready to charge.

The sight of someone Aang cared for so much in such a state more then unnerved him.

He was more then a little scared now. Zuko was their only hope. If he's hypnotised, then all of their chances were slim.

"Zuko?" He asked hopefully. He knew now what that horrible feeling was. Zuko always had a certian... Feeling. Just like how Zuko had a smell, this feeling was almost physical. As if Zuko just left a signature on Aang's soul. He could always feel him there. Aang hasn't felt alone since Zuko first bit him and he woke up that day.

That feeling didn't feel right.

It felt tampered with.

There but not the same. It felt wrong. Foriegn.

The sound of his name on Aang's lips got the vampire moving. He charged at Aang with a monsterous speed. The sudden onslaught of thoughts running threw Zuko's head made his intentions clear.

Luckily Aang had a closely comparable speed to Zuko. And as soon as he saw Zuko charging towards him, Aang bolted in the other direction. He wasn't sure where he planned on going, as the only thing in the direction he was running was the end of the cliff they were currently on.

He just knew he had to run.

But it didn't matter it seemed.

Because he wasn't fast enough.

And he knew it as soon as he was shoved down face first into the dirt.

Aang hadn't realised that the terrified yelps were coming from his own lips as he was thrown down only to be flipped over on his back roughly and pinned. Both of his small wrists we're under the grip of one of Zuko's hands, being pressed uselessly into the dry dirt.

His other hand was around Aangs neck.

And then they froze.

The hand around his neck made everything so real. He was really here. He was really pinned underneath someone who was under someone else's control, someone who wanted the avatar dead. He was really lying here defenseless under Zuko. Arms and legs pinned and unable to bend his way out.

Zuko was so strong, he couldn't even wiggle.

But something was up. Zuko was twitching and staring down at him. The grip around his neck was tight and bruising but not nearly enough to kill him. Aang knew that Zuko could easily snap his neck like this with one good squeeze, and the thought terrified him to the point that tears welled up in his eyes.

Aang stared up at the unfamiliar blackness of his mates eyes, feeling like a trapped lamb under the massive paw of a lion. He could do nothing but breath heavily threw his mouth as he stared, vision blury from the wetness.

Zuko just stared right back, and Aang's anxiety kept rising. What was he doing? Trying to figure out how he wanted to kill him? Was he enjoying the frightful reaction? Was Kahn-zula watching threw his eyes in satisfaction?

"Kill him!" Aang heard that familiar retched voice of the sprite he has come to despise so much. He was fully prepared for Zuko to kill him right there with that order, but he didn't. And the fear was becoming too much for his beating heart.

He closed his eyes and turned his face, trying to erase the evil look in his mates eyes. Thinking instead of all the times he basked in the warmth they normally had.

Like the time Zuko first smiled after being accepted into their group.

The first time they all laughed together and Aang realised that Zuko was truely healing from those three years of emotional agony.

That time they went on that feild trip to the ancient city together, all the beautiful colors they saw and that far off peaceful look Zuko had.

The time in the walls of his father old summer home a couple weeks ago just after Zuko became a vampire. They hadn't been mated yet, not for another few days. When Zuko tried to be alone only to be fallowed by the Airbender, the warmth in Zuko's eyes when he stared at Aang for a full two minutes that day. Aang hadn't realised what it meant at the time but looking back at it now, the twinkle in Zuko's firey bright eyes as he had stared at Aang with that adoring expression. And every other time he looked at him like that before and after.

He understood it now.

If he died in this moment by the hands of someone he loved. Who loved him as much as he did. Then he wanted to die with that image in his mind. The image of someone who was happy with himself and with the people around him. Of someone who had faught, and conquered for what was truely honorable.

Not this tortured, uncontrolled monster that was staring at him now.

"Block him out Zuko." Aang said as calmly as he could, a tear falling from the corner of his eye, he couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Kill him you damn beast!" Kahn-zula shouted, and a little ray of hope invaded his terrified heart when Zuko didn't move to obey. He hadn't moved a muscle since the moment they got into this position.

Was he fighting? Aang didn't look, too afraid he would see those dark eyes that in no way belonged to his friend.

Katara and Toph were way too preoccupied handling the other vampires to help, they each tried to throw the newborns off the cliff but to no avail. They each were becoming frantic when they realed what was going on between the two stronger imortals and Aang right that moment. Sakka was only just starting to lift Suki up and away from the edge of the cliff, their pale sweaty bodies exhausted.

Zuko stared down at Aang, wondering why he was there. He heard his masters orders... To kill the Avatar right?

But why though? The boy looked so innocent.

Flashes of someone he didn't recognize flew across his head, pulling at something familiar. Were these thoughts his own?

He twitched and spasmed, as if his physical body wanted to carry on with his masters orders. But his mind was keeping him from it.

"Kill him you stupid useless monster!" He heard his master order him a third time.

He didn't want to though.

The pale, flawless neck he stared down at was so tempting and he leaned down, moving his fingers just enough out of the way to lick a trail from the boys collar bone to his ear.

He was so delicious.

Something in his chest jumped, and a funny sort of heat spread out. Something was stopping him from killing the boy. But what? Who was this kid to him? He needed to do what his master said.

"Zuko," the small voice of the boy below him was shaking, and it thrilled him in ways he couldn't explain, "he doesn't own you. Nobody does." He said it so desperately, as if Aang truely needed him to believe his trembling voice.

Aang?

Imediatly, his hand released the neck becoming more and more familiar.

The bruises that covered the once porcelain skin made Zuko suffer in a way he didn't understand. The boy looked so scared with his eyes shut closed like that, leaking tears.

But he wouldn't dare hurt his mate.

"No!" Kahn-zula growled, but Zuko had already faught passed him. The firebender got up, releasing Aang and charged.

Catching Kahn-zula once again off guard with his monsterous speed.

Zuko remembered the sight of the arm he wripped off, how it had turned into ash just a minute later.

That was it, he thought in satisfaction. Wrip the damn things head off and tear him apart limb from limb.

  
Zuko was strong and quick, and it was at that moment that he knew Kahn-zula had to have always been afraid of him. Because he was only a few weeks old and already he was even more powerful then he, the one who created him was.

Zuko was completely driven by anger now, the pure rage that fired him up made him even more animalistic and terrifying then the newborns that had paused in their own fights with the female benders. Kahn-zula's concentration on his control over them must have snapped when Zuko started attaching him.

He crawled all over Kahn-zula, his slightly smaller size and more athleticly able body enabling him. He started with the damn demons head, jumping up on the sprites shoulders and twisting the beings head around until he heard the aatifying crack. He then wripped it off and threw it, preceding to the arms and legs that frantically tried to throw him off.

They couldn't though. And soon he was just a pile of amputated limbs and a broken body.

Zuko stood up, panting, eyes shining a brighter red then they ever have been as he shot a burst of fire at the pile. Watching it burn.

The two newborns vampires fell to their knees, and two extremely tired female benders trapped them both in a mix of ice and rock. Their eyes went from black to relatively normal colors and they all realised that whatever hold Kahn-zula had over them must have gone away; they were now looking around in confusion acting like normal people.

They weren't a threat anymore. And that was a relief.

Aang stood up, the small pain in his semi fractured ankle coming back to his mind after being completely ignored since they got to this cliff. Zuko had his back to him, facing the fire that burned of what was left of Kahn-zula.

Aang looked over to Toph and Katara who now lay on the ground, attempting to get their breathing under control.

  
Sakka had finally got Suki untied and was now holding her crying form to his chest as she cradled her bloody hands to her chest.

His friends were all safe.

It was finally over.

 


	31. Chapter 31

"Aang."

The boy opened his sleepy eyes, recovering from a long, much needed rest. Zuko was standing over him from where he lay in the grass. Aang hummed in response turning over on his stomach and resting his head on his hands. His back exposed for the world to see, the scar Azula gave him healed but still a bright red.

Zuko poked his side with his toe, "Aang, we should tell the rest of the group."

A grey eye peeked open to look up at Zuko, the soft breaze making the rich grass around him dance.

Aang got up and dusted himself off, smiling at Zuko. Not about anything in particular, he was just happy that Kahn-zula and his army were taken care of. Life was a lot less stressfull for the entire group, it had only been a day and already things were going back to normal.

Well as normal as it could be with their new... Friends?

The two vampires had proved to not pose any threat. Apparently they were both brothers, and ex-officers, who didn't want to risk being executed for not fallowing Lord Ozai, so they escaped and had planned on living a peaceful life in the earth kingdom.

That is until Kahn-zula killed them.

They had decided to stay with the group, not that team avatar would actually let them leave but they didn't tell the two newborns that. The group was happy they decided to stay on their own terms though, nobody had to use force and it remained as peaceful as possible. It was a good change after all the war they went threw.

Normally they would be suspicious of two firebenders who used to work for Ozai, but Toph couldn't find a trace of a lie and Zuko could definitely take them out if he needed to, so they decided they could trust them.

As far as trust could go with only just meeting them of course. Someone still stayed awake at night to keep watch on them.

As far as feeding them went to keep them from going crazy, Toph, Katara and Aang took care of it the same way they used to take care of Zuko. It was a bit harder considering there was two of them now, and Zuko didn't particularly like that they were tasting Aang's blood, but what choice did they have? There was only two of them and they seemed so innocent, they couldn't just kill them. They hadn't even lifted a finger to hurt anyone, even though they made it painfully obvious how much they wanted a bite of Aang.

Zuko was the one who had kept watch the night before, so he had already had a chat with the two of them about what they were, what they could do, why they were there, and why they needed to stay with the team.

The newborns hadn't taken much of the "your dead, and going to be living off the blood of benders for the rest of eternity" thing very well, nor did they particularly like the idea of living for the rest of eternity. But they could at least appreciate the hightened senses, being able to see and hear everything around them made them fully understand just how beautiful the world around them was.

Zuko hesitated on telling them about the mating bond, he wasn't sure if they would randomly bite at anyone purely out of desperation to not be alone. He needed to approach that one carefully; he knew what loneliness felt like.

He did though, he told them everything he knew on how it worked. Everything he read in the book and everything he had experienced. He even told him the story of how he and Aang became mates.

They seemed interested, but he made sure to make things clear.

"Don't just bite anyone simply out of loneliness. You need to want them, and they need to want you in return." He was glad that they had seemed to be listening. "I can't imagine the bond going so well if one of you doesn't have any sort of positive feelings toward the other prior to it."

He left it at that, hoping they would take his words seriously and not go crazy on the first person they saw.

And now that he explained everything to the newborns, it was time to explain it to their friends.

Which was why he and Aang joined the group, who was sitting around a steaming pot with bowls in their hands. Appa and Momo were still resting a few feet away.

"Hey guys," Aang got their attention, "its time me and Zuko tell y'all something."

They all nodded, shifting to let the two know they had their full attention.

Aang wondered how they should start. Having a silent conversation with himself and Zuko. He rubbed the back of his hairless neck and smiled nervously, deciding they would give them the smaller details before they would drop the bomb.

"Yeah," Aang sat down in the grass, deciding this conversation would be way too long to have standing up. Zuko sat behind him, really really close, so close that if Aang scooted back even a little, he would probably be in Zuko's lap.

He personally didn't mind the proximity, but the looks they got from the rest of the group let him know that he should get to explaining.

"So you guys know that Zuko is special. He will out live all of us by a few millenias' probably." He started, "his natural instinct it just like the rest of ours though."

"Born, eat, live, and mate." Zuko said humanities typical natural desire. It's what we all want, we are born dreaming about growing up to live long happy lives, getting married, having kids and dying of old age some day close to a hundred.

"The way mating works," Aang said, "is a vampire, like Zuko, can only mate with one person in the entire time that they are alive. When he mates with someone, they become spiritually connected, literally soul mates." He looked at each of their faces, trying to read their reactions so far, he hasn't gotten to the major detail yet but he was sure some of them were drawing conclusions already. Especially since Zuko put a hand on the back of his bruised neck and started circling his thumb there, massaging the tenseness out of him. Aang sighed, he needed that. They were definitely making it obvious.

"The mates are able to read each other's feelings, hear their every thought. And over time, they will find a rare, true and powerful love that can never be weaked or taken away." He tried his best to explain what the bond would feel like, but somehow he couldn't find the words to justify just how good the bond felt. "It's like they are an extension of yourself. You don't realise that you were missing something until they are a part of you. Your never alone, and can never be truely alone again. Because they know you so well and they understand everything about you even if you don't understand it yourself."

Everyone was looking at the couple seriously, none of them looked angry or uncomfortable. They just looked back and forth between the two sitting so close together. Aang was being very obvious of what he was getting at, and the monk knew that.

But that was okay, he didn't want to hide it anymore now that the mess was cleaned up and they fully understood it for themselves. He wanted them to know about he and Zuko.

"Zuko's already found his mate." He finally said.

The girls all gasped at the confirmation of what they were starting to think, except for Toph who just kept blindly eating from her bowl of soup. Sakka's eye brows rose.

"Who is it?" The male warrior asked.

Katara, and Suki face palmed and Toph dropped her head way down. Even the two newborns vampires looked at Sakka like he was an idiot.

Zuko and Aang just looked at him before the firebender said flatly, leaning down and pressing his nose against Aang's exposed shoulder.

"I'll give you three guesses." Zuko looked Sakka in the eyes and waited for the information to click in his thick brain.

Sakka's eyes shot wide open, "oh you and Aang." He lifted a finger and pointed at them.

"Yes genius." Toph said, her voice sounding impatient.

"How did that happen?" He suddenly got really sweaty and uncomfortable, "you guys didn't... You know... _Do it_ did you?" He pointed another nervous finger at the two.

Aang blushed hard and let out a stammered. "No Sakka, that's not how it works."

Sakka let out a sigh of relief and the girls laughed.

"How does it work then?" Katara asked curiously.

Zuko chose to answer, taking the pressure off Aang. "It happened when I bit him that day. When I drank from him streight from his neck and didn't kill him, we became mates."

"I knew you two have been acting strange since then!" Suki said excited that she was right about something.

"Yes," Zuko said, "that's also why I haven't fed off anyone else since then too. It's like once me and Aang were mated, I only craved his blood. And I don't need to take much from him to get full so he's able to keep up with it regularly without getting weak."

Zuko and Aang watched as they all chorused an "oh" in satisfaction to their curiosity. They had been wondering all that time why Zuko didn't take blood from anyone else. Now that they finally got their answer they were able to drop any other conclusions they had drawn up for themselves.

When Aang and Zuko stopped talking and waited for their reactions or questions, the group was silent for a few minutes. Taking in the information they were given.

A lot of things made sense now, why they always disappeared together, why they seemed to be having full conversations just by looking at each other. How they seemed to always be on the same track as the other. Why they seem to be so much closer then they were before any of this happened.

It all made sense now.

"So..." Aang started awkwardly when nobody said anything. "You guys okay with that?"

"Just one question." Katara started, "how come you waited weeks to tell us this?"

Aang's lips pressed together, he hoped they didn't take it personally. "Because we were in such a mess with Kahn-zula, and barely understood what was going on ourselves. It just became a mutual agreement to wait until we ourselves fully understood what was going on and were actually comfortable telling you guys to the full extent. We just wanted to be fully prepared for this conversation and any questions you may or may not have had."

They all looked at Aang and Zuko, before Toph started. "Hey man, like I said to you before, we have no room to judge you. If this is legitimately what you want and Zuko isn't forcing anything on you, then I fully accept this." Done with her bowl and her speech, she leaned back against Appa and crossed her arms behind her head.

Katara looked at Toph, her words sinking in. She realized she agreed. Aang and her had been close before, and she knew that he once had a crush on her. She regretted that she didn't try to persue it with him until just a couple weeks ago; he really was a great person. But now that he's with Zuko, she knew she would never have that chance again.

She guessed it was time to move on.

She smiled at the two, "Toph's right. I think if they truely want this, then that's their decision. We should honor it."

Aang smiled back, glad to see that majority so far accepted things as the way they were now.

They all looked at Sakka, the last one to say anything. Aang gave him the biggest hopeful eyes ever, the gray twinkling at his best guy friend.

Sakka didn't need to think.

"Hey Aang," he threw his hands in the air as he looked the boy in the eyes, "I've already told you I'm with you all the way. I'm fully confident in your ability to know what's best. If you think this is it, then I fully accept it." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"I think your a cute couple, honestly." Suki said overly happy, obviously joking with them. "Y'all get to live happily ever after for the next few thousand years. Doesn't that sound fun?" Her teasing made a few people chuckle, but Zuko didn't seem to be happy.

Aang turned his head to look at him, noticing the change imediatly. He wasn't mad about the teasing like Aang thought he would be, no he wasnt even mad.

He was nervous about something.

What is it? He thought the question, knowing Zuko would hear it.

Zuko looked at Aang. It had just occurred to him.

Something they hadn't thought about or even considered in the middle of all the drama that went on.

The next few thousand years or longer, they would still look exactly the same as they did now.

Right this moment.

They won't grow old.

They won't even die as long as Zuko took good care of Aang.

But what was the world going to do when they figured out the avatar hasn't aged.

When even after 70 or 80 years, the avatar was still a young 12 year old airbender.

How would they react?

Aang regarded Zuko with a careful, slightly panicked expression.

The Airbender gulped nervously, the rest of the group had returned to their own conversations, feasting on the dinner Katara had fixed. Completely ignorant of the internal conflict going on between Aang and Zuko just a few feet away.

Aang had no idea what they would do.

But they would have to wait and see.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
